


Mary Sue Malgré Moi

by Lechimer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, Meta, Original Character(s), Parody, Writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechimer/pseuds/Lechimer
Summary: Elisa a onze ans, elle vient de terminer les sept tomes de la saga Harry Potter et veut maintenant écrire sa propre histoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une histoire sans un bon personnage ?





	1. Les survivants

Élisa referma le septième tome de Harry Potter et soupira longuement. Petite fille aux nattes blondes et aux grosses lunettes, elle avait avidement dévoré les sept livres de la saga qu'elle avait comme qui dirait un peu découvert sur le tard. Du regard, elle fit le tour de sa chambre, juste meublée d'un petit lit, d'un bureau et d'une grosse armoire, mais encombrée de livres de toutes sortes. Les chouettes, les baguettes magiques et les sorciers faisaient la java dans son esprit, encore enivré de sa lecture. Élisa était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne lectrice, elle avalait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, aussi bien les grands classiques de la littérature française que les romans de gare, pour peu que les mots soient assez forts pour l'aider à s'évader de ses quatre petits murs. Elle lisait sans relâche durant de longs après-midis jusqu'à en avoir des maux de tête.

Elle laissa ses pensées tourbillonner. Élisa avait onze ans, le même âge que Harry Potter lorsqu'il avait reçu une lettre lui annonçant qu'il entrerait à l'école des sorciers.

Les parents d'Élisa étaient gentils, mais on pouvait difficilement dire qu'ils provoquaient dans leur entourage une folle excitation. Ils étaient tous deux documentalistes, et ils faisaient ce qu'on appelait l'école à la maison, c'est-à-dire qu'ils aidaient leur fille à suivre sa scolarité par correspondance. La principale raison étant qu'Élisa avait très mal supporté ses premiers jours à l'école, lorsqu'elle avait été plus petite, les enfants plus robustes, bruyants et turbulents l'avaient tant effrayée que sa mère avait cédé à l'idée de lui épargner tous les matins le trajet qu'elle devait faire jusqu'à l'école. Élisa passait donc ses moments de libre chez elle, une fois qu'elle avait terminé ses devoirs, à se gargariser d'histoires sur l'extérieur, des aventures qu'elle pouvait vivre bien à l'abri enfermée dans sa petite chambre. Son père et sa mère avaient vu là une opportunité de lui épargner la télévision, les jeux vidéo et les ordinateurs, ils ramenaient des pelletés de livres de la bibliothèque, et ce n'était qu'il y a quelques mois seulement que sa mère lui avait apporté le premier tome de Harry Potter. Les parents d'Élisa avaient des idées bien arrêtées sur tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin du phénomène de masse. Les aventures du petit sorcier étaient néanmoins finalement arrivées entre les mains du petit rat de bibliothèque qui s'en était délecté.

Il y avait un jeu qu'Élisa adorait. Elle n'y jouait pas systématiquement, cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'un livre lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Chaque fois qu'elle lisait une aventure particulièrement inspirante, mettant généralement en scène de jeunes héros de son âge, elle entrait aussitôt en transe, et comme dans un rêve éveillé, s'imaginait avec eux. Ce n'était pas exactement elle, si elle devait être honnête. C'était une version beaucoup plus forte, plus intelligente. Ses cheveux étaient plus beaux, ses lunettes étaient plus jolies et elle avait beaucoup plus de caractère, suffisamment pour dire aux personnages : mais non, vous êtes bêtes, ce n'est pas cet embranchement qu'il faut prendre pour sortir de la caverne.

À présent, c'était l'univers ensorcelant de J.K. Rowling qui envahissait toutes les zones de son cerveau, à la fois comme un tsunami et un feu d'artifices. Élisa ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans le monde de Harry Potter.

Elle serait là pour tout lui dire à propos de la pierre philosophale, elle lui dirait comment accéder à la chambre des secrets, elle pourrait lui parler de Sirius Black, elle serait le quatrième membre du trio, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Elle s'y voyait déjà, Poudlard, l'école des sorciers : Un grand château de pierres rougeoyantes sous les flambeaux magiques, fourmillant d'élèves de son âge en robes noires, discutant entre eux dans une ambiance rigolarde, certains avec des baguettes magiques aux doigts projetant des étincelles. Elle-même était en robe noire, ses nattes blondes parsemées d'étoiles et son menton légèrement en avant, tant elle était calme et confiante. Les autres se retourneraient de temps à autre discrètement vers elle pour murmurer avec admiration. Elle ferait son chemin tranquillement à travers la foule pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle poserait sa main sur l'épaule de Harry pour lui dire salut, comment ça va, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, je suis là, maintenant. Elle apprendrait un truc ou deux à Hermione qui ferait moins sa maligne et Ron, et bien, il serait là, quoi.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Une autre impulsion la prenait tout à coup, lui secouait les doigts. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle y songeait, que ça lui trottait dans la tête. Élisa avait envie d'écrire.

Le moment était peut-être venu. Elle se leva prestement de son lit et s'installa à son bureau comme un pilote de course dans une voiture de compétition. Elle piocha une des feuilles quadrillées dont elle se servait pour faire ses rédactions en français, ainsi qu'un stylo-bille bleu qui avait déjà été pas mal mordillé. Puis Élisa fit la connaissance du syndrome de la page blanche.

En fait, elle aurait pu se mettre à rédiger tout de suite tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais des idées insidieuses rampaient comme des boas constrictors. Si elle écrivait, c'était peut-être pour que ce soit lu, en fin de compte. Est-ce que ses lecteurs s'intéresseraient à une fillette, pâle et maladive, qui avait peur de son ombre ? Certainement pas. À regrets, Élisa décida qu'elle ne serait pas l'héroïne de son histoire, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne le serait pas, elle n'était pas assez géniale.

D'abord, une sorcière ne pouvait pas simplement s'appeler Élisa, il fallait un patronyme beaucoup plus magique. L'écrivain en herbe fit le tour de tous les noms les plus jolis trouvés dans les romans qu'elle avait lu ces six derniers mois. Elle en nota plusieurs dans la marge de sa feuille de papier, et au terme d'un long processus de réflexion, en choisit trois. Tous trois étaient fantastiques, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à n'en sélectionner qu'un seul. Une fois que l’identité de son nouvel avatar fut choisie, le reste se dessina comme par magie dans son esprit, corps et personnalité, comme si le nom engendrait de lui-même la définition de ce qu'il représentait. Elle se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise et rêvassa de cette nouvelle personne avec qui elle était en train de faire connaissance. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Elle fit courir les sonorités sur sa langue comme la mélodie du bonheur et son regard se perdit vers le plafond. C'était des mots enchanteurs, évocateurs d'une jeune fille grande, avec des cheveux retombant fiévreusement sur ses yeux comme la crinière d'une lionne ou celle d'un poète romantique. C'était le genre de fille qui pouvait évoluer constamment dans un univers de nuits, d'éclairs, de pluies, de sanglots et de coups de théâtre répétés. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait un passé tragique qui lui permettrait de regarder le monde avec des yeux sombres et une silhouette de rêve.

Élisa se demanda par où commencer, c'était un autre problème. Devait-elle se lancer in medias res, en plein milieu de l'action ? Elle pourrait commencer par une description de son personnage, pour que le lecteur puisse s'y retrouver. La description était une valeur sûre et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était belle. La chevelure de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était à nulle autre pareille, car elle était rose, Élisa aimait le rose, et parsemée d'étoiles d'or. Une fille véritablement exceptionnelle ne pouvait qu'avoir des cheveux extraordinaires, aussi épais et mouvants que les tentacules d'un poulpe.

Ses yeux étaient fuchsia.

Élisa n'était pas très sure de savoir à quoi correspondait cette couleur, mais elle sentait confusément que ça irait très bien avec du rose.

Ils étaient fuchsia et pailletés d'or. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith pouvait porter n'importe quoi, elle serait toujours aussi belle. Même si ses ennemis l'obligeaient à porter des haillons gris et tachetés, sa beauté naturelle, sa triste beauté, n'en serait que plus triomphante.

Élisa mordilla son stylo en regardant ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle songeait instinctivement qu'elle ne prenait pas l'affaire par le bon bout. Peut-être que le plus simple était tout simplement de commencer par le début.

Il fallait se rendre au 4, Privet Drive, petit quartier tranquille, et surtout ennuyeux, avec ses petites maisons identiques et ses petits jardins tout aussi identiques. Mais il faisait nuit, un homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lunes rôdait dans la rue. Il leva un curieux briquet et l'actionna une fois. Le lampadaire le plus proche s'éteignit. Il l'actionna une seconde fois et un autre lampadaire sombra dans l'obscurité. Il réitéra l'opération jusqu'à ce que tous les lampadaires soient éteints. À présent, plus personne aux alentours du 4, Privet Drive ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait par les fenêtres. Il y avait un chat tigré posé sur un mur, avec des rayures étranges, comme si autour de ses yeux, elles prenaient la forme d'une paire de lunettes. Lorsque le vieil homme s'approcha, le chat s'étira, ou en tout cas, il donna l'impression de s'étirer mais c'était comme si il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin et qu'il en profitait en passant pour devenir une vieille dame. Une fois que la métamorphose fut achevée, la vieille resta perchée sur son mur.

\- Bonsoir, salua le vieil homme d'un air jovial.

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche. Il était encore en train de déguster un esquimau au citron. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Albus Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de manger des saletés pareilles. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir en permanence mettre ces friandises à la forme curieuse dans sa bouche et se pourlécher les babines avec un plaisir évident.

\- Albus, dit-elle, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas mettre les enfants chez ces gens, je les ai observé toute la journée, ils sont horribles !

Dumbledore prit sa mine la plus dramatique, les paupières mi-closes et les yeux dans le vague pour se donner un air mystérieux et s'enfourna une nouvelle fois son esquimau au fond de la barbe. Tout comme les cylons, il avait un plan. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire, tout suivait le scénario.

Une pétarade de moto se fit entendre au loin, puis une autre plus bruyante indiqua que l'engin se rapprochait. Seulement, fait inhabituel, le motard venait du ciel et il s'agissait d'un énorme type avec une grosse barbe noire. Il fit atterrir sa moto volante dans une nouvelle pétarade, et alors, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'un gros berceau tenait en équilibre sur son engin. Le livreur salua d'un hochement de tête les vieillards qui se rapprochèrent les mains dans le dos pour se pencher au-dessus des bébés.

Le premier avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et de grands yeux verts, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barrait le front.

\- Il la gardera toute sa vie, commenta Albus Dumbledore.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui leur a lancé un sortilège de mort, c'est lui qui a tout pris, l'informa le livreur de nouveau-nés.

La vieille sorcière s'étonna et dévisagea ses deux compères.

\- C'est curieux, tout de même, il devrait être mort, et pas juste s'en sortir avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

La petite troupe se tourna ensuite vers l'autre bébé qui était beaucoup plus joli, surtout que le petit bébé défiguré paraissait bien vilain en comparaison. Il s'agissait cette fois d'une petite fille au teint frais avec des joues roses et de longs cils. Ses yeux étaient fuchsia pailletés d'or, et une mèche de cheveux roses imprimée d'étoiles s'enroulait sur son front. Trois paires d'yeux lui jetèrent des regards attendris.

\- Oh, c'est Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

\- Oui, j'avais confié son éducation aux parents de Harry Potter.

\- Son histoire est encore plus tragique que celle de Harry Potter.

\- Oh oui, mille fois pire, oh là là.

Ils se retournèrent sombrement vers la demeure qui dissimulait encore les premières lueurs du matin. Mais ce qui était à faire devait être fait. Albus sortit son briquet, le géant à barbe noire posa le berceau sur le pas de la porte et la vieille se retourna en reniflant. L'homme à la longue barbe blanche actionna son briquet une fois et le lampadaire le plus proche s'alluma, il l'actionna une seconde fois et un autre lampadaire s'illumina. Puis, petit à petit, il l'actionna jusqu'à ce que tous les lampadaires soient rallumés. Lorsque les rayons du soleil passèrent enfin les fenêtres des habitations, les trois sorciers étaient déjà loin.

Pétunia Dursley s'éveilla bien avant tout le monde au 4, Privet Drive. Il était dans son habitude de se lever très tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner de son petit mari. Elle enfila son peignoir brodé et ses pieds secs et osseux dans des grandes pantoufles en peluche rose. Puis elle se glissa sans un bruit hors de la chambre. En passant dans le couloir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de son fils, encore tout bébé, mais déjà beau comme un gamin de publicité pour les couches culottes, avec ses bonnes joues rondes et ses boucles blondes. Puis elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et dans la fraîcheur typique de ces matinées précoces, prit possession de la cuisine. Elle sortit une poêle, y jeta une généreuse pelleté de beurre, et tandis que le morceau de gras doré fondait sur la plaque chauffante, elle se tourna vers le réfrigérateur pour y prendre six bons œufs frais et de belles tranches de bacon bien roses. Tandis que l'odeur de friture commençait à embaumer agréablement l'espace, elle laissa dériver son regard par la fenêtre. Il était encore trop tôt pour espionner les voisins en train de faire quelque chose d'intéressant, il s'agissait juste de ces moments privilégiés de femme au foyer debout aux heures que la plupart des gens dédaignent lorsqu'ils ont le choix. Elle renifla, soudain étonnée par le chemin que prenaient ses pensées, elle était en train de penser à sa sœur, et à son incroyable destin, celui qui lui avait été refusé à elle, Pétunia.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu onze ans, sa sœur avait reçu une lettre tout à fait spéciale, venue de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Cette lettre lui apprenait qu'elle était une sorcière, et qu'il existait des sorciers en Grande-Bretagne, c'était une espèce de monde caché, tout à fait à part. Et sa sœur, ravie, était partie, puis revenue, avec des grenouilles plein les poches. Pétunia était restée chez leurs parents, la plus moche, la plus bête, la moins sorcière. Elle avait écrit à Albus Dumbledore, qui semblait être le chef des sorciers, afin qu'il puisse lui donner le droit d'entrer à l'école des sorciers. Mais jamais Pétunia n'était devenue une sorcière, elle s'était aigrie, ratatinée, avait épousé un homme replet et elle était devenue une Dursley.

La vie est étrange, les choses se jouent souvent à un fil. Si Pétunia avait été une sorcière, sans doute que son destin aurait été très différent. Elles auraient fait la paire, elles se seraient amusées comme des petites folles, à cette école. Elles seraient parties toutes les deux dans cette locomotive rouge, elles auraient appris la sorcellerie ensemble, Pétunia avait toujours rêvé de voir l'avenir et de lire dans les pensées, elle aurait vieilli d'une manière différente, elle se serait peut-être entendue avec le garçon que sa sœur devait lui présenter, avec le garçon que sa sœur devait épouser. Elle n'aurait pas repoussé la main qui lui avait été tendue sur le quai de la voie neuf trois-quarts, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu à éplucher ses bouquins d'algèbre tandis que sa sœur s'amusait avec ses grimoires magiques. Elle aurait peut-être serré la main de l'homme brun à lunettes qui lui avait été présenté un jour et n'aurait pas boudé pendant tout le mariage.

Un bruit curieux la tira de ses pensées. Il lui sembla que c'était un cri de bébé, mais, ce qui était inquiétant, c'est qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout son fils. Elle cavala jusqu'à l'étage et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le souffle court, mais le berceau dans la chambre était toujours aussi silencieux, les vagissements ne venaient pas de là. Perplexe, elle tendit l'oreille, et elle perçut vaguement l'origine du bruit, qui se situait plutôt au rez-de-chaussée. Elle redescendit les escaliers délicatement, avec le plus grand soin, il lui venait tout à coup des idées horribles. Sa sœur n'avait-elle pas eu par hasard un bébé, récemment ? Henry, ou quelque chose comme cela ?

Harry Potter s'arrêta de geindre et la regarda lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle reconnut les yeux dans un choc. Puis son regard se porta sur l'autre bébé qui partageait la couche de son neveu. Le bout de chou lui jeta une œillade fuchsia-dorée tout en faisant la moue de ses lèvres en bouton de rose. Les coups de foudre à l'envers existent, et Pétunia Dursley détesta immédiatement Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Une lettre était coincée entre les deux poupons, alors la nouvellement promue mère de trois enfants l'attrapa de ses doigts osseux. Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore lui apprenant la mort de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, lui confiant la garde de ses neveux, Harry Potter et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. À la lecture de ce nom, les yeux de Pétunia roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

Elle aurait pu hurler, s'évanouir, piquer une crise de nerfs, mais le quartier commençait à s'éveiller et elle ne tenait pas à se donner en spectacle, surtout avec deux bébés sorciers sur les bras. Elle en prit donc un à bout portant comme s'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, et se retourna. Son époux, effaré, l'attendait au bas de l'escalier.


	2. Des vitres disparaissent

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore avait confié Bethsabée Isobel Meredith et Harry Potter à la famille Dursley. Harry se réveilla justement ce matin-là, l'anniversaire de son arrivée au 4, Privet Drive, le jour qui se trouvait être aussi l'anniversaire de son cousin, Dursley Dudley, en chassant une araignée prise dans ses cheveux.

Il faut savoir que Harry vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore avait dit dans sa lettre que Pétunia Dursley devait s'occuper de son neveu, mais il n'avait pas spécifié comment. Harry vivait donc dans un placard à balais, il portait les vêtements trop grands que son cousin ne portait plus, et il n'avait pas vraiment droit à beaucoup d'attentions, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas car Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était traitée dix fois pire. C'était bien simple, elle vivait tout bonnement à la cave, avec les rats. Dans la maison bien proprette des Dursley, il n'y aurait pas dû avoir de rats, mais Pétunia Dursley était allée en acheter exprès à l'animalerie pour apprendre la vie à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. D'ailleurs, elle faisait des tas de choses en ce sens, en lui disant que c'était pour son bien, et qu'à elle, Pétunia, ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

En réalité, Pétunia haïssait Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, qui jour après jour, devenait de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus intelligente, et de plus en plus forte. À croire que les mauvais traitements de sa mère adoptive lui faisaient vraiment beaucoup de bien. Au fil des années, Harry et la famille Dursley avait pu voir avec fascination la petite Bethsabée Isobel Meredith s'épanouir comme une fleur sauvage. Les Dursley l'avaient en horreur car tout en elle évoquait à cors et à cris le monde des sorciers. Ses cheveux, par exemple, paraissaient mener une vie propre, ils étaient d'une couleur invraisemblable, flamboyante, et comme secoués perpétuellement par une brise. Pétunia avait essayé une fois de les couper dans une crise de rage folle, mais ils avaient mangé ses ciseaux. Harry avait observé aussi que les yeux de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith changeaient régulièrement de couleur. Ils étaient fuchsia lorsqu'elle était pensive, mauves quand elle était triste, pourpres quand elle était en colère.

Elle ne semblait pas beaucoup se soucier des mauvais traitements des Dursley, pas plus que de Harry, d'ailleurs. Elle se contentait, lorsqu'elle le pouvait, de sortir de temps en temps de la cave, pour se poser à la fenêtre et regarder au loin d'un air pensif.

Pétunia l'habillait avec des sacs poubelles, elle lui faisait manger des boîtes de pâté pour chiens, et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'était jamais allée à l'école. Pourtant, elle savait lire, écrire et compter. Elle avait appris toute seule, juste en feuilletant les livres d'école que Harry lui avait prêtée.

Il faisait son possible pour lui adoucir son existence, bien que la jeune fille se soit depuis longtemps fabriquée une armure contre la tyrannie de Pétunia Dursley. Elle n'avait versé des larmes qu'une fois. C'était la première fois que Pétunia l'avait frappé, parce que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith lui avait jeté un regard qui ne lui avait pas convenu. Le père de famille s'était alors insurgé mollement, avant de s'interrompre lorsque à la stupéfaction générale, des paillettes d'or pur étaient tombées des yeux de la petite fille, au lieu de l'eau salée qui compose d'ordinaire les larmes de douleur.

À partir de ce moment-là, Pétunia avait quotidiennement griffé, tiré les cheveux, malmené sa fille adoptive, et son mari l'avait laissé faire en silence, les deux gredins espérant récolter assez d'or pour devenir riches et partir en croisière à Hawaï. En pure perte, puisque Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'avait plus jamais pleuré.

À côté de ça, les petits défauts de Harry, comme sa cicatrice, paraissaient des détails futiles pour les autres membres de la famille qui se contentaient plus ou moins de l'ignorer. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était comme un paratonnerre attirant à lui toute l'agressivité des Dursley, son existence même était un spectacle à lui tout seul. À onze ans, elle avait déjà de longues jambes et sa bouche était comme un bouton de rose. Elle aurait sûrement brisé bien des cœurs si elle était sortie une seule fois de la maison, mais même le jour où elle s'était évanouie sous la violence des coups, les Dursley avaient refusé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, de peur que les médecins se posent des questions sur la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, ou pire encore, sur les bleus et les fractures répétées qu'ils auraient sûrement trouvé en plusieurs endroits après examens.

Harry avait conseillé à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith de faire profil bas. Elle refusait cependant de courber l'échine, et ne cessait de jeter des regards insolents à la tante Pétunia. Elle ne disait rien, elle était même extrêmement silencieuse et renfermée, mais ses yeux en disaient long sur ce qu'elle pensait, ou du moins, ils donnaient souvent cette impression. Et peut-être que, quelque part, Pétunia Dursley y voyait le monde de la magie lui rire au nez, elle qui n'avait jamais eu ni le charme ni la beauté de sa sœurcière.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se faisait donc gifler, cogner sans prévenir, elle était jetée dans les escaliers, privée de manger pendant trois jours, et n'avait plus droit de sortir de la cave jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Harry vivait ces terribles événements au quotidien depuis son enfance, et chacun de ces spectacles lui soulevait le cœur et lui retournait l'estomac. La nuit, il tremblait en s'imaginant lui aussi balancé dans la pièce noire et humide qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'il allait à l'école, il lui prenait parfois l'envie de parler à ses professeurs, mais les mots ne passaient pas plus loin que le fond de sa gorge que la peur étranglait. De manière incroyable, on n'avait encore jamais deviné qu'un troisième enfant se cachait chez les Dursley. Les instituteurs de Harry voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais même lorsqu'on lui parlait calmement, il avait toujours l'air aussi nerveux et refusait de dire quoi que ce soit.

Qu'aurait-il dit ? Les agissements de son oncle et de sa tante paraissaient si incroyables qu'il était difficile d'y croire. Une fois, Pétunia avait cassé une bouteille de verre sur le crâne de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, un autre soir mémorable, elle lui avait brisé les doigts avec un marteau, et régulièrement, elle menaçait l'enfant de lui faire boire toute une bouteille de détergent.

Élisa fit une pause dans l'écriture de son histoire et mordilla le bout de son stylo. Elle se demandait si quelque part, elle n'allait pas un petit peu trop loin. Mais elle avait fait le compte de tous les romans qu'elle avait lu, et le plus souvent, l'auteur faisait en sorte que ses personnages souffrent beaucoup pour qu'ils soient beaucoup plus sympathiques. J.K. Rowling elle-même avait bien commencé son histoire avec un petit garçon enfermé dans un placard. Élisa ne faisait après tout que suivre son exemple, en approfondissant tout de même un poil le sujet. Il était sûr et certain qu'avec une enfance pareille, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith allait s'attirer la sympathie de tous les lecteurs. Élisa prit une réserve de papier et un livre comme support, puis elle se lança à plat ventre sur son lit. Tout en balançant ses jambes d'un air rêveur, elle réfléchissait à d'autres tortures pour la malheureuse Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Nul ne doutait que durant toutes ces années, sa vie avait été un enfer, et que Pétunia Dursley avait chaque jour rivalisé d'imagination avec les plus grands tueurs psychopathes pour dénicher de nouvelles souffrances à lui infliger. Élisa se demanda si ça paraîtrait plausible que Pétunia crève les yeux à des chatons.

Elle sentit qu'elle était en train de perdre le fil de l'intrigue. Que se passait-il déjà dans l'histoire originale ?

Ah, oui, la visite au zoo.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de toute cette violence. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que ce jour-là, il y eu cet acte de courage totalement inhabituel, surprenant, incroyable, et surtout, follement téméraire de sa part. Dudley Dursley était en train de piétiner, fou de rage, parce qu'il n'avait que trente-sept cadeaux, on oubliait volontairement que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, de son côté, n'avait même pas d'anniversaire du tout, et sa mère tentait de le calmer en lui promettant qu'en rentrant du zoo, il en aurait trente-neuf. Vernon Dursley, son mari, motivait d'ailleurs les troupes pour que tout le monde monte dans la voiture, lorsque Harry se tourna vers Bethsabée Isobel Meredith qui était pour une fois autorisée à sortir de la cave afin de contempler tout ce bonheur, et vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille une incommensurable tristesse.

Entendez par là qu'elle avait les yeux forts mauves.

Un sentiment de défi prit alors naissance au creux de sa poitrine et il se retourna vers ses cousins :

\- Pourquoi Bethsabée Isobel Meredith ne viendrait-elle pas avec nous ?

Pétunia, suffoquée, ne répondit même pas. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard éloquent.

L'oncle Vernon, tout en essayant avec difficulté de faire entrer son obèse de fils dans la voiture en poussant de toutes ses forces, vint au secours de sa femme :

\- Allons, ne soyons pas ridicules.

Le malheur pour les Dursley fut que Dudley était un garçon particulièrement caractériel, et son esprit de contradiction n'avait d'égal que son énorme popotin. Il s'agissait du jour de son anniversaire, et si quelqu'un devait donner des ordres, c'était bien lui.

\- Je veux qu'elle vienne avec nous, brailla-t-il comme un veau. Pourquoi elle ne viendrait pas avec nous ? Je veux qu'elle vienne avec nous !

Harry Potter remercia le ciel que son cousin Dudley soit un total abruti. À présent, les parents adoptifs de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith pouvaient protester tant qu'ils voulaient, la partie était gagnée. On parlementa donc un long moment, puis quand il fut définitif que Dudley restait ferme sur ses positions, encore rancunier envers ses parents de ne lui avoir offert que trente-sept cadeaux pour son anniversaire, il fut question de la tenue de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Celle-ci, réjouie à l'idée de voir la lumière du jour, était prête à tout accepter, même si elle devait le voyage à un caprice de ce pourri-gâté jusqu'à la moelle de Dudley Dursley.

Finalement, un vieux chapeau de la tante Marge servit à dissimuler ses longs cheveux, des vêtements de Harry remplacèrent le sac poubelle avec des trous pour les bras qu'elle portait comme d'habitude ce jour-là, et pour parachever le tout, Pétunia lui enfonça de grosses lunettes noires sur le nez. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture, Harry lui jeta en coin un regard consterné. On aurait dit que la famille Dursley essayait de faire passer en fraude E.T. l'extra-terrestre, mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait l'air heureux, elle allait voir d'autres animaux que les rats de la cave.

La journée se passa plutôt bien, du moins au début, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se tenait tranquille, jetant des regards curieux partout où elle pouvait, essayant de ne pas trop s'évanouir avec tout cet air frais qu'elle respirait. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley passaient manifestement un très mauvais moment, ils n'arrêtaient pas de couver du regard la petite sorcière, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle implose après un court-circuit critique. Harry aurait bien voulu dire que c'était ridicule, mais il devait s'avouer que lui-même guettait avec une certaine angoisse la moindre anicroche, d'autant qu'il était responsable de la situation. Seul Dudley, le bienheureux, bondissait d'une cage à l'autre, en braillant et tapant sur les barreaux lorsque les animaux ne bougeaient pas assez vite à son goût.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au vivarium des serpents. Dudley se plaignit que les reptiles n'aient que faire de son anniversaire car ils se contentaient d'enrouler paresseusement leurs anneaux. Vernon Dursley tapota la vitre du doigt :

\- Bouge.

Dudley Dursley y alla de sa participation à grands renforts de coups de poings et en beuglant très fort :

\- Bouge !

Mais le boa constrictor et la vipère du Gabon n'avaient que faire de deux orangs-outangs à perruques blondes. Les Dursley, dépités, s'éloignèrent, laissant Harry et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith devant la métaphore de leur propre enfermement. Le garçon, pour briser le silence contemplatif, se mit à murmurer gentiment aux serpents :

\- Vous devez endurer ça plutôt souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

Il faut prendre un moment pour dire que ce fut un sacré anniversaire car comme tous les bons jours d'anniversaire, celui-ci comporta son lot de surprises. La plupart des surprises d'anniversaires, bonnes ou mauvaises, se ressemblent pratiquement toutes, il peut s'agit d'une fête que vos amis ont organisé dans votre dos, de bougies magiques qui ne s'éteignent pas lorsque l'on souffle dessus, ou encore d'une mère qui vous fait asseoir pour déclarer que vous êtes assez grand pour connaître enfin votre véritable père. Même aux confins de l'univers, sur une planète habitée exclusivement par des poulpes à l'intelligence supérieure, une créature ouvre un paquet d'algues fraîches à l'aide de ses tentacules en se demandant ce que les membres de sa tribu ont bien pu lui offrir.

Seulement, les surprises qui secouèrent l'anniversaire de Dudley Dursley étaient d'un ordre quelque peu différent. Tout d'abord, elles ne frappèrent pas directement l'intéressé, ce fut à Harry d'en avoir l'exclusivité. La première surprise fut de voir un serpent se remuer et lui parler, la seconde fut de voir Bethsabée Isobel Meredith répondre au serpent. Il regarda le serpent, puis la jeune fille, ébahi. Le serpent et elles se lancèrent dans une discussion très animée et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de la situation, ou du fait qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'ils disaient. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir où étaient les Dursley et malheureusement, Dudley se retourna à ce moment-là avec méfiance et croisa son regard. Puis les yeux dévièrent vite vers la vitre qui abritait le serpent et Dudley se mit à brailler en se dirigeant vers eux, la grâce d'un hippopotame en colère en sus. Il poussa comme la brute qu'il était la jeune fille pour se coller contre la vitre et voir le serpent de plus près. Harry nota qu'en toutes circonstances, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith arrivait toujours à s'écrouler avec la grâce d'une princesse. Mais là, en l'occurrence, elle en avait perdu ses lunettes et il découvrit avec inquiétude des yeux de pourpre. Tout se passa très vite, il eut à peine le temps de suivre ce qui se passait, la vitre qui enfermait le serpent s'était volatilisée. Elle avait tout bonnement disparue. Dudley, qui était appuyé dessus, tomba face contre terre au milieu des serpents. La tante Pétunia, arrivée prestement sur les lieux, hurla, et Vernon se dépêcha de repêcher son garçon au milieu des reptiles en colère. Si les choses s'étaient arrêtées là, cela aurait simplement été un désastre. Ils seraient rentrés, Pétunia aurait rossé Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avec le fer à repasser et Harry n'osait même pas imaginer le sort qui lui aurait été réservé, à lui. Mais les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que toutes les vitres avaient disparu. Et pas seulement les vitres du vivarium au serpent, toutes les cages des animaux s'étaient évaporées, c'était la panique au zoo. Tandis que les Dursley tentaient un repli stratégique vers le parking, ils croisèrent des girafes, des caribous, des koalas, et une panthère d'ébène poussa un rugissement si impressionnant que Pétunia en fit pipi dans sa culotte. Les visiteurs, tout comme le personnel et les animaux, couraient dans tous les sens, en jouant à qui serait le plus bruyant et le plus agité. Une armée de macaques s'était abattue sur le marchand de glaces comme Attila le Hun sur la Chine et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith riait, riait, comme une petite folle. Harry essayait tant bien que mal en la traînant par le bras, de ne pas perdre la piste des Dursley, sans nul doute tout à fait capables de partir sans eux dans leur précipitation. Ils finirent par retrouver la voiture, et tout le monde s'embarqua tant bien que mal à l'intérieur tandis que Vernon démarrait déjà en trombe dans un crissement de pneus.

\- On n'en reparlera plus jamais, déclara l'oncle Vernon dans un frémissement de moustaches, une fois qu'ils furent loin du zoo et que le calme se fut instauré dans la voiture.

Dudley sanglotait et Pétunia n'arrêtait pas de prendre des petites inspirations, comme si elle essayait d'aborder le concept de l'air entrant dans les poumons par petits bouts facilement digérables. Harry se tourna vers Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Elle semblait très excitée au zoo, mais sa joie était retombée depuis comme un soufflé au fromage, elle était revenue à son apathie habituelle, le menton niché au creux de la main tandis qu'elle fixait les voitures passer à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec une certaine admiration qu'elle était décidément très belle. Déjà, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, elle avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine, avec ses grands yeux, son nez mutin et sa masse de boucles retombant sur des joues exquises. À présent, à presque onze ans, elle évoquait un félin aux muscles souples.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au 4, Privet Drive, Pétunia jeta vite fait sa fille adoptive à la cave et ferma la porte à clef. Harry se promit de lui rendre visite dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Harry ouvrit la porte du placard sous l’escalier le plus silencieusement possible, le léger grincement qu'il provoquait semblant retentir beaucoup plus fort qu'une fanfare les jours de fête, cependant, aucun Dursley n'arrêta de ronfler pour autant. Il glissa ses pieds nus sur le plancher en essayant d'éviter d'une part de se cogner dans les meubles, ombres traîtresses dans l'obscurité, d'autre part, de ne pas faire gémir les planches les plus fourbes. Une fois dans la cuisine, il attrapa la grosse clef noire et luisante qui se trouvait accrochée au clou, puis, toujours silencieusement, il se glissa dans l'ombre jusqu'à la porte de la cave. Il tourna la clef avec délicatesse dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte du cachot.

Au bas de l'escalier, il trouva Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, la lune éclairait cette pièce qui était en principe d'un noir complet. Une boîte de pâté pour chien entamée était tout ce qui semblait accompagner la jeune fille habillée d'un sac poubelle. Elle se tenait prostrée contre le mur et de sous sa tignasse où le fauve et le rose formaient un panaché de couleurs, elle jeta un œil curieux à son visiteur nocturne. Il descendit à pas de loups et prit place à ses côtés, vaguement circonspect, soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas encore en train de dormir, mais ne sachant pas trop comment aborder la question qui le turlupinait. Finalement, ce fut elle qui chuchota.

\- Alors, tu parles aux animaux, toi aussi ?

Harry secoua la tête. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant le serpent. Mais Bethsabée continua tout de même de lui parler longtemps, à voix basse, en regardant le mur d'en face, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, peut-être plus pour elle-même que pour lui et il l'écouta patiemment, sans l'interrompre une seule fois.


	3. Les lettres de nulle part

Élisa mangeait sa soupe avec appétit à la grande satisfaction de ses parents. D'ordinaire, leur fille chipotait tous les plats, picorant ici et là dans son assiette des morceaux choisis. Mais pour une fois, elle enfournait des cuillerées savoureuses dans sa petite bouche pâle, l'air affamée et ils finirent donc par lui demander, titillés par la curiosité, ce qu'elle avait bien fait de sa journée. Élisa annonça fièrement dans quelle entreprise ambitieuse elle s'était lancée. Ses parents, enthousiastes, poussèrent de hauts cris. Pensez donc, une écrivaine dans la famille.

\- En effet, l'art, ça creuse. Et quel est le sujet de ton roman ?

Élisa fut déçue de ne pas obtenir une réaction plus enjouée que cela lorsqu'elle précisa qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire mettant en scène Harry Potter. Ses parents, bizarrement étonnés, peut-être même légèrement désappointés, s’entre-regardèrent. Puis, finalement, sa mère prononça les mots fatals :

\- Mais pourquoi n'écrirais-tu pas une histoire à toi ?

Élisa hésita quelques instants, ne sut que répondre et replongea le nez dans son assiette. Le reste du dîner se déroula dans une atmosphère légèrement plus silencieuse et embarrassée, avec une petite fille à l'air légèrement plus morne qu'aux premières cuillerées de soupe.

Les parents d'Élisa n'étaient pas méchants, ils étaient même loin d'être les pires parents du monde. Madame la mère d'Élisa était une jeune femme carrée, avec une masse de cheveux blonds épais coupée au carré, et de grosses lunettes de myope sur un nez proéminent. Et quand elle souriait, elle paraissait devenir la plus belle femme du monde. Monsieur le père d'Élisa était un jeune homme mince, déjà un peu dégarni, avec des yeux bleus globuleux, un menton fuyant et chaque fois qu'il étreignait sa fille, il sentait plus bon que tous les autres papas du monde. Tous deux portaient des pulls assortis et adoptaient le même point de vue un peu ahuri sur le monde qu'ont les rêveurs trop souvent penchés sur les livres. On ne disait pas d'eux qu'ils étaient un beau couple, mais ils étaient en tout cas un couple bien assorti, certainement grâce à leur collection commune de pulls.

Élisa était parfois juste un peu lassée de leur compagnie. Au bout de onze ans de vie commune avec les mêmes personnes, elles finissaient nécessairement par vous taper sur les nerfs.

Disons juste qu'ils ne voyaient le monde que d'une certaine manière. Et si leur fille devait écrire, ce devait forcément pour écrire un livre à publier. Tout ça, bien naturellement, et elle le savait non sans éprouver un certain réconfort, parce qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Seulement, leur incompréhension, elle le craignait presque, l'aurait facilement dégoûté de l'écriture si elle n'avait pas trouvé l'expérience aussi géniale. Finalement, elle prit la décision que dorénavant, elle n'écrirait plus que pour elle. Et elle n'en parlerait plus à ses parents, puisqu'ils n'y comprenaient rien. Voilà.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, s'amusant à bondir d'une marche à l'autre d'un pied léger dans l'escalier. Sa mère, depuis la cuisine, observait son petit lutin de fille d'un air songeur.

Une fois qu'elle fut de retour dans sa petite chambre encombrée, elle ne retourna pas tout de suite à ses écrits, éparpillés sur le plancher. Elle attrapa plutôt le premier tome de Harry Potter, cherchant l'inspiration dans les phrases de J.K. Rowling, ou du moins dans les mots de son traducteur, monsieur Jean-François Ménard, car Élisa avait lu toute la saga dans la langue de Racine, de Corneille, en bref, de NTM et de Molière. Elle se demanda quelle différence cela faisait de lire Harry Potter en version originale et si elle ratait quelque chose. Est-ce qu'elle aimerait toujours autant Harry Potter si l'école des sorciers ne s'appelait plus Poudlard mais Hogwarts ?

En proie à ses questions existentielles, ou en rose, elle finit par aboutir au troisième chapitre en tournant les pages. Elle se rappelait maintenant de quel chapitre il s'agissait. C'était l'un des plus excitants, ou presque. L'un des premiers contacts de Harry avec l'école des sorciers. Des lettres mystérieuses arrivaient chez les Dursley. Elle se demanda comment Bethsabée Isobel Meredith aurait abordé cette histoire de lettres magiques venues de nulle part. Elle aurait certainement tout de suite deviné de quoi il s'agissait. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith voyait tout, savait tout, c'était l'une de ses fameuses particularités, elle était fabuleusement intelligente. Élisa regrettait parfois d'être désespérément nulle en mathématiques, elle prenait des heures pour faire ses devoirs. Les seuls moments où elle se sentait un peu futée, c'était quand elle lisait un livre et qu'elle devinait le dénouement de l'intrigue avant les personnages de l'histoire. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, c'était un peu pareil, parce qu'elle réfléchissait et qu'elle observait, elle savait ce qui se tramait avant tout le monde. Élisa était certaine qu'en dépit des secrets que les Dursley faisaient autour de ses origines, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était au courant, au fond d'elle-même d'être une sorcière. Et même encore mieux, d'être une sorcière exceptionnelle.

Tout sans doute commencerait avec deux lettres arrivées au 4, Privet Drive. Harry Potter, préposé au courrier, irait à la boite aux lettres pour y trouver des enveloppes des plus étranges, des adresses écrites avec une encre émeraude. La première, déjà, serait inquiétante.

Pour Harry Potter, 4, Privet Drive, le placard sous l'escalier.

Ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais la deuxième enveloppe serait encore plus choquante.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, 4, Privet Drive, à la cave avec les rats.

Harry retournerait donc à la maison, estomaqué par les deux missives. C'était déjà extraordinaire qu'on lui adresse du courrier, mais c'était encore plus, il ne trouvait même pas le mot pour le dire, extra-extra-ordinaire peut-être, que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith puisse en recevoir.

Malheureusement pour lui, quand il rentra, absorbé, tout à ses enveloppes venues d'ailleurs, Dudley Dursley, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'asticoter son prochain, se mit à brailler que son cousin avait reçu du courrier. Vernon, remuant sa moustache, attrapa d'une patte leste ce que le pauvre Harry tenait dans ses petites mains et pâlit brusquement. Enfin, tout d'abord, il pâlit à la vue de ces adresses, puis il verdit et enfin, il devint rouge comme une tomate. Pétunia, à l'autre bout de la table, se demandait avec consternation ce qui pouvait bien secouer à ce point son cher petit mari. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit l'une des deux lettres, en parcourut le texte en roulant des yeux de taureau furieux, puis tout fut fichu à la poubelle dans un accès de rage. Enfin, tout en couvant son neveu d'un œil méfiant, il se pencha vers la poubelle en essayant de ne pas se couper sur les boîtes de conserve ni de se salir avec les restes de fruits moisis et il repêcha les lettres qu'il jeta finalement au feu. Puis il se remit à table pour le petit déjeuner. Harry se maudit pour sa stupidité, il aurait dû ouvrir les lettres avant de rentrer. Il voulut prévenir Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, mais curieusement, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, car elle apparut d'elle-même. Plus exactement la porte de la cave grinça doucement, faisant tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction. C'était un grincement étudié, savamment répété, comme si la personne qui en jouait avait attendu son grand jour pour un solo du tonnerre. La porte grinça donc très doucement et très lentement, jusqu'à laisser voir dans l'entrebâillement les yeux fuchsia de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Harry Potter, Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley Dursley, en bref, toute la famille était exceptionnellement à l'écoute, comme en proie à un étrange instinct exacerbé par cet événement inhabituel.

\- Il y en aura d'autres, murmura-t-elle solennellement.

Puis elle referma la porte de la cave, dans un autre grincement tout aussi lugubre que le premier. Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration. Ils attendirent poliment la suite, puis quand il fut évident qu'il n'y en aurait pas, les Dursley échangèrent des regards vitreux, et reprirent leur petit-déjeuner, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il y eu effectivement beaucoup d'autres lettres. Le vendredi, il y en eut dix fois plus. Et le samedi, il y en eut cent fois plus. L'oncle Vernon eu beaucoup de mal à éviter que Harry ou Dudley n'en attrape une. Il finit par condamner toutes les issues de la maison avec de grosses planches en bois, une pleine boite de clous et un marteau. Toute la famille, terrorisée, attendait, enfermée dans les pièces assombries de la maison. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'en souffrait pas trop, à vrai dire, elle voyait mal la différence avec son quotidien. Harry nota juste que d'une certaine manière, elle paraissait attendre patiemment son heure. L'oncle Vernon, installé dans son fauteuil préféré avec son marteau préféré, déclara joyeusement :

\- Au moins, le dimanche, il n'y a pas de courrier !

Un bruit de fusil à pompe lui répondit.

On chercha l'origine du bruit, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'un objet qui avait été mystérieusement projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était une lettre, avec l'adresse :

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, 4, Privet Drive, à la cave avec les rats.

Personne n'eut le temps de mettre la main dessus. Deux autres bruits évoquant celui d'un fusil à pompe attirèrent les regards vers la cheminée, car c'était par-là que les lettres faisaient leur entrée. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit la bouche pour se mettre à hurler mais une lettre s'enfonça droit dans sa gueule, lui clouant temporairement le bec, elles étaient maintenant des dizaines à sortir comme des fusées du seul passage praticable vers l'intérieur de la maison. Les enveloppes explosaient par bouquets, pour retomber en pluie sur le salon, et le mâle dominant devait donner de furieux coups de pieds aux enfants pour qu'ils ne les lisent pas. Finalement, fou furieux, Vernon Dursley attrapa ses clefs, son chapeau, son fils et son neveu, il abattit la porte d'entrée à coups de marteau, tandis que sa femme suivait avec des sanglots aigus, puis, toujours aussi déterminé, il coinça toute la petite famille dans la voiture avant de se mettre au volant, il affichait la mine résolue d'un soldat à bord d'un tank. D'une pichenette, il actionna la radio qui diffusa fort à propos I Will Survive de Gloria Gaynor. Il fit gronder le moteur, At first I was afraid commenta la diva, puis lança son engin à toute allure, I was petrified crépita l'autoradio, et manqua d'écraser la vieille voisine. Il aurait enfin fait une sortie triomphale sur l'autoroute si Harry n'avait pas tout gâché à l'instant critique en rappelant qu'ils avaient oublié derrière eux Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

L'oncle Vernon fut donc obligée de revenir en arrière en grommelant et en essayant d'ignorer son épouse qui suggérait que tout cela n'était peut-être pas nécessaire, il gara la voiture devant la maison, descendit au petit trot, ouvrit la porte de la maison, descendit à la cave, remonta en traînant sa fille adoptive, referma la porte derrière lui, retraversa le jardin jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Tiens, ils ont une fille, commentèrent les voisins, surpris.

Puis il repartit aussi sec avec toute la petite famille, toujours aussi fou furieux.

Pétunia contemplait son mari d'un air effaré. Elle avait été tellement secouée que ses cheveux avaient adopté la coiffure d'Albert Einstein. Elle savait que son mari ne supportait pas plus qu'elle tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était même pour cela qu'elle l'avait épousé. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que cela pouvait le mettre en rage à ce point-là. Elle se demanda s'il avait peur des représailles, qu'on lui demande des comptes pour les mauvais traitements infligés à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, les lettres indiquant qu'elle était à la cave avec les rats, ils étaient forcément au courant de tout, peut-être même étaient-ils sur écoute, ou s'il refusait que son propre fils soit d'une quelconque façon, même indirectement, même par un cousin, compromis avec le monde de la magie.

Peut-être s'agissait-il un peu des deux.

En réalité, sans s'en rendre compte, Élisa exprimait à travers l'oncle Vernon tout ce qui l'agaçait chez ses parents. Son refus de se mouiller avec la communauté des sorciers était le reflet difforme de l'incompréhension de son père et de sa mère face à ce qu'Élisa pouvait écrire.

Quelque part, Élisa reprochait aussi à ses parents de ne pas l'avoir assez maltraitée. Rendre terrifiant l'oncle Vernon, c'était également une manière de représenter encore plus tragique, d'autant plus magnifique, l'existence de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, en proie aux cris et à la fureur d'un monde tourbillonnant. Tout ce dont pouvait se plaindre Élisa, dans le pire des cas, c'était que sa mère lui donnait une petite tape sur les fesses quand elle ne se réveillait pas à l'heure. Est-ce qu'on pouvait appeler ça être battue comme plâtre ? Confusément, Élisa en doutait fort. On était loin de la terriblement romantique existence des personnages de Charles Dickens. On était même très loin du compte.

En bref, son existence manquait de malheurs, et donc de beauté.

Vernon Dursley conduisit la voiture fort loin du 4, Privet Drive, jusqu'à ce que les petites maisons avec leurs petits jardins s'éloignent pour de bon. La famille Dursley, terrifiée, se rapprochait peu à peu de l'océan. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à un petit hôtel, mais Vernon Dursley ne désirait pas y louer des chambres. À la place, il échangea ses livres sterling contre un bateau. Dudley gémit, sa mère frissonnait, à présent plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. C'est à peine si elle pinçait encore de temps à autre Bethsabée Isobel Meredith pour maintenir la pression. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses parsemés d'étoiles gardait son calme, obstinément. Harry l'observait, étonnement calme, lui aussi, mais pour des raisons différentes. Il n'avait pas la faculté de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith de s'isoler de la réalité quand elle devenait trop pénible, il avait clairement conscience que le père Dursley avait dépassé l'horizon de la folie et qu'il continuait de galoper. D'apparence, Harry affichait le visage grave des condamnés, mais intérieurement, son cerveau disait qu'ils allaient tous mourir en lettres capitales enflammées.

Étant tous guidés par l'instinct de conversation qui leur dictait de ne pas contrarier un dingue, ils suivirent tous docilement Vernon Dursley lorsqu'il mit le canot à l'eau. Ils grimpèrent l'un après l'autre à l'intérieur, puis, vogue la galère, leur embarcation se rapprocha en clapotant de leur nouvelle demeure, une cabane de pêcheur sur un rocher isolé, au large des îles britanniques.

Harry jeta un regard à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. En dépit du fait qu'elle était toujours vêtue d'un sac poubelle avec des trous pour les bras et les jambes, elle était resplendissante. Malgré les bleus, les coups et blessures, les plaies et les égratignures, elle était toujours jolie comme un cœur. Ses boucles roses flottaient dans le vent marin tandis que ses grands yeux se perdaient dans le vague et les vagues avec poésie, battant à peine des paupières lorsque la tante Pétunia lui retournait une mandale pour se défouler. Ses lèvres mutines, ses joues rondes, ses longs bras faisaient l'admiration d'Harry Potter.

Quand leur navire buta sèchement contre le bord du rocher, le garçon fut tiré de ses pensées. Son oncle le poussa à la tâche, l'obligeant à traîner de ses petits bras malingres le canot jusqu'au rivage. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith fut invitée à participer aussi, Pétunia Dursley tenant à préserver les forces de son petit Dudley.

Ils pénétrèrent avec consternation dans la misérable demeure au plancher moisi. Les Dursley s'approprièrent tout un coin de la cabane, se serrant pour se réchauffer. Harry et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith furent invités à loger de l'autre côté. La soirée se déroula longuement, d'autant qu'ils avaient en tout et pour tout qu'un paquet de biscuits mouillés et une couverture qu'évidemment, les Dursley refusaient de partager. Bientôt, la nuit fut noire, ou presque, la clarté de la lune baignant la pièce à travers les fenêtres secouées par les bourrasques et la pluie. Des ronflements à l'intérieur de la cabane couvraient à peine les bruits du dehors. Harry et sa partenaire de cellule s'amusaient à faire des dessins du bout du doigt dans la poussière. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait déjà reproduit l'intégralité de la Chapelle Sixtine, ainsi que la Joconde et la Cène. Son compagnon la regardait, découragé, lorsqu'il se rappela tout à coup qu'on était la veille de son anniversaire. En fait, si on s'approchait de minuit, il se pouvait même que le jour de ses onze ans soit déjà là. Il traça un gâteau d'anniversaire dans la crasse, ainsi que des bougies et se murmura un bon anniversaire à lui-même. Mais il culpabilisait déjà de lire de la tristesse dans les yeux de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, ils étaient devenus mauves comme chaque fois qu'elle avait les idées noires. De toutes évidences, elle songeait encore à cette date d'anniversaire qu'elle n'avait pas.

Hélas, les Dursley n'avaient reçu un faire-part que pour la naissance de Harry. S'ils admettaient aigrement que le petit scarifié était bien de leur famille, ils avouaient aussi franchement qu'ils ne savaient pas grand-chose sur l'identité de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. C'était vraiment terrifiant pour la pauvre jeune fille d'en savoir si peu sur elle-même et elle en serait restée là si quelqu'un à ce moment-là n'avait pas frappé trois coups tonitruants à la porte de la cabane.


	4. Le gardien des clefs

Trois coups étaient donc frappés à la porte, tirant de leur sommeil les Dursley. C'était comme si la tempête était tout à coup passée au second plan, les coups avaient retenti, nets et sonore, dans la cabane. Dans un silence de mort, ils s’entre-regardèrent en se demandant qui allait se décider à ouvrir. Tout en même temps, des pensées inquiétantes s'entremêlaient dans leurs esprits, tout d'abord, qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite au cœur d'une tempête, à cette heure-ci, alors que personne ne devait savoir qu'ils s'étaient rendus sur ce rocher en pleine mer ? Finalement, le visiteur n'attendit pas qu'on lui propose poliment d'entrer, il défonça la porte qui explosa en plusieurs éclats de bois. Pétunia et Dudley poussèrent des glapissements aigus, tandis qu'une large silhouette noire obstruait l'entrée illuminée par les éclairs. Un coup de tonnerre fort à propos couronna le tout, et l'intrus pénétra à l'intérieur de la masure. À présent que l'obscurité revenait et que les yeux s'habituaient peu à peu, ils purent distinguer un homme aussi large que haut, avec une immense barbe noire. Harry crut qu'il allait mouiller ses chaussettes à la vue de ce postier terrifiant, mais le calme de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith à ses côtés le rasséréna un peu. Le géant se pencha de toute sa hauteur au-dessus des Dursley et loucha sur Pétunia et Dursley.

\- Alors, c'est vous, Harry Potter et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, interrogea-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. Puis, tout en frottant sa barbe d'un air pensif, il ajouta : Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

Vernon Dursley pointa d'un doigt tremblant et furieux l'autre bout de la cabane qui avait échappé aux petits yeux noisette du géant. Harry Potter et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith étaient recroquevillés dans un coin sombre au milieu de leurs dessins creusés dans la poussière. Le géant se pencha vers eux cette fois-ci. Il examina le gamin rabougri avec la cicatrice, et enfin la jeune fille, avec cette fois, un semblant d'admiration dans le regard. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était belle comme un animal sauvage aux muscles tendus, prêt à mordre. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, tombe sous le charme.

\- Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clefs de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, annonça-t-il, je suis venu pour vous y emmener.

Harry, sonné, ouvrit des yeux ébahis. Il protesta faiblement d'une voix, qui à sa grande honte, sortit aussi fluette que celle d'une petite fille.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier, je suis juste… Harry, dit-il.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, ainsi que les Dursley, lui jetèrent un regard consterné. C'est comme si leurs pensées flottaient dans les airs et s'exprimaient d'elles-mêmes : Cela fait onze ans que tu habites dans la même maison qu'une fille qui a les cheveux naturellement roses, les yeux qui changent de couleurs, et tu fais encore l'étonné avec cette histoire de sorcellerie ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est légèrement déplacé ?

Harry rougit sous les regards pesants. Puis l'attention fut de nouveau concentrée sur le géant. Dudley faisait la même tête que lorsqu'il était tombé dans la fosse aux serpents, Pétunia n'avait pas l'air d'avoir avalé un citron mais tout le citronnier et la cueilleuse de citrons avec, Vernon quant à lui, affichait la mine changeante de celui qui a été pris dans un très gros carambolage et qui va devoir rédiger le constat de sa vie. Mais l'expression la plus terrible de toutes, ce fut celle d'Hagrid lorsqu'il se rendit soudainement compte de la tenue de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, un sac poubelle crasseux avec des trous pour les bras et les jambes. Surprenant son regard, les Dursley s'agitèrent. Pétunia précisa que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith en avait besoin parce qu'elle se salissait beaucoup lorsqu'elle mangeait.

\- Oui, de la pâtée pour chiens, murmura Harry, qui se rendait doucement à l'évidence, émerveillé, que c'était enfin l'heure des règlements de compte dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Hagrid était encore plus en colère à cet instant que la tante Pétunia lorsque Bethsabée Isobel Meredith osait sortir de la cave. Tremblant et maugréant, il sortit, ce qui aurait dû être surprenant, mais bon, au point où on en était, il aurait pu sortir une cocotte montée sur des ressorts, il sortit donc un petit parapluie rose et il se mit à faire des moulinets avec, sans cesser de grommeler des choses incompréhensibles. Les Dursley poussèrent tous les trois des cris perçants qui se changèrent bientôt en cris encore plus perçants, et aisément reconnaissables pour l'oreille exercée de celui qui fréquente assidûment les foires aux bestiaux. En effet, les cousins de Harry Potter s'étaient changés en pourceaux. Harry se demanda s'il allait lui arriver la même chose en contemplant, fasciné, les trois bêtes baveuses et tachetées de son qui se dégageaient de leurs vêtements. Un cochon dans la vraie vie ressemblait peu aux petits cochons roses qu'on voyait dans les livres d'images. Les cochons Dursley avaient du duvet et des crottes de nez. Le garçon détourna les yeux et se retrouva face-à-face, terrifié, avec Hagrid. Heureusement, la rage de celui-ci n'était pas dirigée contre lui, bien au contraire, accroupi, il le tâtait de tous les côtés comme une mère poule. Puis, comme si une abeille venait tout à coup de le piquer, il lança une œillade mi- étonnée mi- amusée à Harry.

\- Mais enfin, oui, tu es un sorcier, comme tes parents, et tu vas aller à la même école qu'eux, où tu crois qu'ils avaient appris tout ça ?

La mine allongée du petit balafré qui exprimait très clairement de l'ahurissement sembla faire regretter au géant de ne pouvoir changer les Dursley en cochons une seconde fois. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith tira doucement sur le manteau de Hagrid, qui se tourna vers elle, l'air attendri.

\- Et moi, monsieur, où ils sont, mes parents ?

Un orphelinat au complet aurait pu s'agripper à ses genoux à cet instant, les yeux de Hagrid se seraient mouillés moins vite. Les pauvres gosses ne savaient absolument rien de leur passé, et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à leur raconter.

Finalement, il se laissa tomber, le derrière dans la poussière, et prit les deux petits malheureux sur ses genoux. Les Dursley continuaient de couiner autour d'eux sur leurs petites pattes fourchues, souillant de déjections les murs de la cabane. Il expliqua gentiment, non sans hésiter, car il se demandait si c'était vraiment sa tâche, que les parents de Harry avaient été tués par un méchant sorcier et que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait été leur fille adoptive. Et Hagrid ne savait rien au sujet des véritables parents de la jeune fille, malheureusement.

Dans les prunelles de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, deux couleurs se battaient en duel. Il y avait le mauve, la tristesse de n'avoir toujours aucune information sur ses origines, et il y avait le fuchsia, car elle était ravie de ce nouveau destin qui lui tendait les bras. Les rats qui vivaient à la cave étaient fort sympathiques, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de conversation, et les boîtes de pâté pour chien qu'achetait la tante Pétunia n'étaient pas vraiment de première qualité, ni de première fraîcheur. Il lui vint tout à coup à l'esprit, avec une grande satisfaction, qu'étant donné que sa seconde mère adoptive était à présent une cochonne, enfin, une truie, elle pourrait bien manger ce qu'elle voulait, dorénavant.

Hagrid décida qu'ils passeraient la nuit dans la cabane. Il s'allongea contre un mur, et enveloppa de son grand manteau les enfants qui se sentirent tout à coup beaucoup plus au chaud. Le ventre rebondi du gardien des clefs était très confortable. Avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith posa une dernière question qui la turlupinait. C'était nouveau, ça, de pouvoir poser une question quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle goûtait l'idée avec délectation.

\- Pourquoi votre parapluie est-il rose ?

Hagrid lui rendit un visage grave, mais néanmoins attentif.

\- Pour qu'il soit assorti à mes petites culottes roses, bien entendu.

Les petits sorciers s'endormirent en frissonnant d'effroi. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait appris une autre leçon ce soir-là. Il y a certaines questions qu'il ne vaut mieux pas poser.

Du côté de chez Élisa, un autre dîner se poursuivait dans le calme. Ses parents, qui s'en voulaient un peu pour la dernière fois, avaient beaucoup discuté et ils avaient une annonce à lui faire. Le petit lutin tripotait ses poivrons de toutes les couleurs, l'air concentré, alors ils attendirent que son étude archéologique de la ratatouille maison soit finie pour lui parler. Finalement, c'est sa mère qui lui fit une déclaration entre deux raclements de gorge.

\- Nous avons décidé d'acheter un ordinateur pour la maison.

Élisa leva la tête, ébahie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait que ses parents s'en servaient à leur travail, mais il n'y en avait jamais eu à la maison. Sa mère lui expliqua tendrement que puisqu'elle s'était mise à écrire, il était peut-être temps qu'elle se familiarise avec le traitement de texte. Et puis, avec l'internet, elle pourrait faire lire ses romans avant publication. Tout cela était présenté avec l'hésitation qu'ont les personnes à moitié persuadées qu'entre les mots traitement de texte et internet se cachent des océans de dangers de morts. Néanmoins, les parents d'Élisa n'étaient pas bêtes. D'ailleurs, sa mère demanda, développant toute la ruse et la sournoiserie de l'hippopotame dans le salon de thé, si sa fille chérie ne voulait pas leur faire lire les premiers chapitres de son histoire. Élisa, vive comme l'éclair, répondit que d'histoires, il n'y en avait plus, que ça lui était vite passé. Mais soucieuse tout de même de ne pas laisser l'ordinateur lui échapper, elle s'empressa de rajouter que l'inspiration lui reviendrait sans doute tôt ou tard. Toute excitée, elle finit par demander pour quand était l'heureux événement. Sa mère prononça les mots fatals, de par-dessus ses lunettes épaisses, déployant toute sa diplomatie parentale :

\- On verra.

Élisa hocha la tête, sombrement. Oui, ce n'était pas gagné, quoi. Pas pour tout de suite, en tout cas. Elle entreprit de recompter ses poivrons.

Sa mère, anxieuse, continua de l'observer, des pensées folles tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de balancer cette promesse, car elle voyait bien mille et une raisons de s'interposer entre sa fille et un ordinateur. Elle était documentaliste. Elle savait que les enfants lisaient de moins en moins. Bon, d'accord, il n'y avait jamais eu énormément de lecteurs en France. Malgré tout, elle voulait que sa fille soit indépendante et originale, et pas une de ces petites gamines à l'air bovin qu'elle voyait parfois en train de faire les magasins. Quand on avait passé une heure sur un ordinateur, avec l'internet vous proposant monts et merveilles, comment pouvait-on revenir au livre, qui vous demandait de la concentration, de l'effort et du temps ? Et puis, pour couronner le tout, il y avait, et la mère d'Élisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres avec amertume rien qu'en y pensant, la pornographie sur l'internet.

Le père d'Élisa regarda tour à tour sa fille chipoter son assiette et sa femme froncer le museau avec dégoût. Avec tristesse, il songea qu'il était décidément un bien piètre cuisinier.

Quand le repas fut fini, Élisa grimpa jusqu'à son antre, la petite chambre dont les livres entassés formaient deux épaisseurs de murs supplémentaires. Ses écrits commençaient à faire beaucoup de feuillets. Il y avait beaucoup de scènes qu'elle avait rédigé et mis de côté, il y avait aussi des morceaux qu'elle avait écrit à l'avance, tant ils l'enthousiasmaient, comme ce qui allait se passer sur le chemin de Traverse, le commerce des sorciers. Elle avait formidablement hâte d'arriver à ce chapitre. Elle avait réfléchi à plusieurs possibilités sur ce qui allait pouvoir arriver à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith et après avoir hésité entre plusieurs solutions, elle avait décidé de toutes les choisir. Pour peu qu'on y aille au marteau, les pièces du puzzle narratif pouvaient toutes s'imbriquer entre elles. Cela ne demandait qu'un petit effort.

Ces efforts qu'exigeait l'écriture permettaient aussi à Élisa de réaliser à quel point les auteurs qu'elle relisait avec passion étaient courageux. Elle ne vouait que plus d'admiration à ces personnes étrangères qui pouvaient écrire des livres de plusieurs centaines de pages à la seule sueur de leur front. Anne Rice, par exemple, qui avait écrit Lestat le vampire, avait rédigé des lignes et des lignes avant d'aboutir au point crucial de son histoire, la transformation de son personnage principal en créature de la nuit. Élisa était admirative devant l'abnégation de son écrivain, qui avait tenu des pages sur la jeunesse de Lestat dans la toundra glacée, avant d'arriver seulement aux nuits sensuelles du buveur de sang. Mais pour quel résultat ! Et puis, il y avait Diana Wynne Jones. La mère d'Élisa lui avait appris qu'elle était récemment décédée, ce qui avait beaucoup chagrinée Élisa. Elle raffolait particulièrement du personnage de Chrestomanci, le gentleman magicien qui voyageait beaucoup et volait au secours des petites filles en détresse. Chrestomanci, le dandy britannique d'un autre monde, qui était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui.

Le géant Rubeus Hagrid et les enfants se réveillèrent au petit matin, remués par la puanteur des bestiaux qui trottinaient nerveusement dans la cabane. Hagrid ramena ses petits protégés au petit canot à moteur qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici. Ni Harry, ni Bethsabée Isobel Meredith ne jetèrent un coup d'œil en arrière, aucun d'eux ne posa de question sur le devenir des Dursley. Les souvenirs du fouet et de la poêle à frire étaient encore bien trop brûlants et douloureux. Une fois qu'ils furent bien installés, Hagrid sortit son petit parapluie rose. D'un air coupable, il se tourna vers les enfants.

\- En réalité, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, mais vous ne direz rien à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry Potter et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith hochèrent la tête avec le plus grand sérieux. C'était celui qui avait le parapluie rose en main qui donnait les ordres. Hagrid tapota le moteur avec son parapluie, tout en marmonnant des schmilblicks, et tout à coup, le canot fila à toute allure sur l'océan, en laissant un torrent de lumière derrière lui. Harry avait une foule de questions qui dansaient une conga endiablée sous son crâne. Mais il n'avait pas envie de les poser tout de suite. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, de minute en minute, paraissait de plus en plus heureuse. Un bon génie veillait sur eux et le vent marin fouettait leurs cheveux, ou du moins, ils fouettaient les cheveux de Harry et Hagrid. La chevelure de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, avec insolence, flottait à contre-sens pour continuer de donner son meilleur profil à la petite sorcière. Le garçon à la cicatrice songeait confusément que les réponses à ses questions s'amèneraient d'elles-mêmes, bien assez tôt. En attendant, ils profitaient du beau temps qui suivait la tempête. Il faisait frais, on sentait que de grosses énergies s'étaient déchargées, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Le goût du sel et les cris des mouettes étaient nouveaux et appréciables. Harry se détendit un peu à bord du canot à moteur. Tout était calme, tout était paisible.


	5. Le chemin de Traverse

Harry Potter et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith attendaient patiemment que le vendeur leur apporte leurs baguettes magiques. Harry en avait déjà essayé plusieurs qu'il avait accumulé les unes après les autres sur le sol. Puis le vieil homme étrange qui tenait la boutique avait pris l'air très inspiré et s'était glissé à l'abri des regards dans une autre partie du magasin. Brisant un silence gênant, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith demanda :

\- C'était quoi, déjà, quand Hagrid nous a pris dans ses bras pour qu'on puisse dormir ?

Harry réfléchit et essaya de se brancher sur les mêmes ondes que radio Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

\- De la chaleur humaine, de l'affection, de la gentillesse ? suggéra-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête. Toutes ces choses étaient nouvelles pour elle.

\- J'ai bien aimé.

L'étrange boutiquier revint avec un coffret qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement avec beaucoup de théâtralité. Une baguette magique reposait sur un coussin de velours pourpre. Harry la prit et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Un feu d'artifice rouge et or jaillit de la baguette. Le vieil homme marmonna, fasciné, puis lui apprit que la baguette, faite de houx, avait été fabriquée avec une plume de phénix.

\- Et la baguette qui vous a fait cette cicatrice possède une plume de ce même phénix. Quelle coïncidence. J'imagine que vous aimeriez avoir plutôt une autre baguette que celle-là, mais en général, c'est la baguette qui choisit son propriétaire et pas l'inverse.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith croisa le regard du vendeur et tendit la main. Aussitôt, on entendit un bruit sourd au fond du magasin et une baguette jaillit à toute vitesse du couloir pour se figer aussitôt dans la main de la petite sorcière. Le vieil homme ouvrit des yeux ronds, tellement stupéfait qu'il n'osa même pas demander comment elle avait fait.

\- Vous aviez bien dit que la baguette choisissait son propriétaire ? J'ai préféré accélérer les choses pour ne pas perdre de temps. C'est drôle, Harry, elle ressemble à la tienne.

En effet, la baguette, quoiqu'elle fût un peu plus grande, était également composée de houx. Le vendeur, de plus en plus effaré, commenta :

\- Oh là là, c'est vraiment un drôle de hasard, parce que figurez-vous que cette baguette, elle aussi, a été fabriquée avec une plume du même phénix.

Les enfants échangèrent des regards atterrés en se demandant combien de plumes le pauvre phénix avait laissé dans la fabrication de baguettes. Finalement, ils payèrent leurs achats, puis sortirent sur le chemin de Traverse.

C'était l'endroit où Hagrid les avait amenés après leur petite croisière en canot à moteur. Il s'agissait d'une rue commerçante uniquement réservée aux sorciers. Le géant les avait d'abord amenés à Londres, où ils s'étaient promené un certain temps avant d'aboutir à la ruelle. Le gardien des clefs avait tapoté quelques briques du mur avec son parapluie rose, et elles s'étaient déplacées pour laisser un accès au chemin de Traverse. Avant d'envoyer les enfants faire leurs achats pour la rentrée à l'école des sorciers, Rubeus Hagrid les avait tous les deux accompagné à la banque, un lieu tenu par des gobelins, et dans lequel on se déplaçait avec des espèces de wagons qui couraient à toute vitesse sur des rails. Harry songea que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une banque, devait certainement être persuadée maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes comme ça. Au début, il y avait eu un moment de panique lorsqu'ils avaient examiné leurs listes de courses. Jamais les Dursley n'auraient accepté de financer tous ces grimoires. D'autant que sous sa forme porcine, ça paraissait encore plus périlleux d'imaginer Vernon Dursley signer un chèque. Mais l'accompagnateur les avait rassurés, leurs parents décédés avaient laissé une fortune derrière eux. Ils réalisèrent vraiment la chose lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une grande salle que le gobelin ouvrit après avoir arrêté le wagon.

Harry et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce n'était pas une fortune, c'était le trésor d'une coopérative de pirates avec toutes les cotisations exorbitantes payées à l'heure. Des milliers et des milliers de pièces d'or, tellement nombreuses qu'on n'avait même pas essayé de les ranger, étaient entassées en une espèce d'énorme mare à la Balthazar Picsou, avec ici et là, comme des icebergs émergeant, des bijoux incrustées de pierres précieuses, des couronnes, des sceptres princiers, et d'autres coffres débordant encore de pièces.

Ils ramassèrent autant de pièces qu'ils pouvaient dans des petits sacs. Puis Hagrid demanda au gobelin de les amener dans une autre salle. Éblouis, les deux apprentis sorciers s'attendaient déjà à une autre pièce réservant encore plus de magnificence que la précédente, mais ils furent fort déçus. L'endroit était vide de tout or, il n'y avait appuyé contre le mur qu'un petit paquet de papier kraft enrobé de scotch marron, et Hagrid se le fourragea dans sa poche sans plus de cérémonies.

Après que les fonds sonnants et trébuchants aient été retirés, Hagrid partit de son côté après les avoir laissé à la boutique de baguettes magiques. Il leur avait maladroitement rédigé un plan avec le chemin qu'ils auraient à faire pour acheter leurs fournitures. Des chambres avaient été de surcroît réservées à l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur pour le restant des vacances. Les enfants étaient libres et avaient de la monnaie plein les poches, c'était le bonheur.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du magasin avec leurs baguettes, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith regarda la sienne d'un air songeur.

\- En fait, je crois que je pourrais très bien…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il voulait bien le croire, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'avait jamais eu besoin d'accessoires pour être bizarre, on voyait difficilement pourquoi elle commencerait dès aujourd'hui.

Plongés dans leurs pensées, ils poursuivirent leur promenade jusqu'au tailleur, qui prit leurs mesures. Un garçon de leur âge, très pâle et très blond était déjà debout sur une chaise, avec un ourlet déjà bien entamé sur sa robe. Harry, gêné, se rendit compte que l'individu les observait avec grand intérêt. Lorsque le couple de tailleurs s'éclipsa dans l'arrière-boutique, il se mit à les interpeller :

\- Vous allez à Poudlard ? Pourquoi ton amie est habillée comme un elfe de maison ? Tu as une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ?

Le quidam avait une voix légèrement perçante et inquisitrice. Les deux autres le regardèrent de travers. Le garçon avait ce que les Dursley appelaient une conception balistique de la curiosité. Autrement dit, il les fusillait de questions. Fort heureusement, l'homme et la femme qui s'occupaient de faire leurs vêtements revinrent déjà. Le tailleur s'affaira pour terminer la coupe du petit garçon insolent, et la femme emmena Bethsabée Isobel Meredith derrière un paravent pour lui retirer ses frusques. Il y eu un silence entrecoupé de coups de ciseaux et de sifflotements travailleurs.

Finalement, lorsque Bethsabée Isobel Meredith fut visible et qu'elle se montra, ce fut comme si le monde s'arrêtait quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Le genre de souffle qu'on ne reprend qu'après un jogging très soutenu. La robe de sorcier couleur de nuit ondoyait surnaturellement derrière elle. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans d'aussi beaux atours, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith ressemblait à une princesse des mille et une nuits. Les employés du magasin lui firent moult compliments, tandis que le client qui l'avait traité d'elfe de maison devenait verdâtre. Puis ce fut le tour de Harry, qui eut lui aussi droit à une longue robe noire d'apprenti sorcier pour son entrée à Poudlard. L'artisan avait tout juste fini lorsque Hagrid apparu derrière les vitrines du magasin, chargé comme un mulet. Il fit signe aux enfants qui lui répondirent avec enthousiasme, mais le petit garçon blond pouffa.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est gros. Sa grosse barbe, c'est pour cacher à quel point il est laid ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air rustre…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Un éclair or et fuchsia fusa, quelqu'un poussa un cri, et une fouine se retrouva à la place du garçon à la langue un peu trop pendue. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se retourna d'un air féroce vers Harry Potter, qui avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie.

Le géant, qui avait tout vu à travers la vitrine, déboula, catastrophé. Il pressa les enfants de payer leurs affaires, puis tout en multipliant les courbettes à l'égard des tailleurs tétanisés, il poussa doucement ses protégés vers la sortie. La fouine n'arrêtait pas de pousser des couinements qui vrillaient les tympans.

Hagrid leur fit la leçon lorsqu'ils furent sortis du magasin. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'employer la magie en dehors de Poudlard, c'était défendu. Et d'ailleurs, ils allaient très vite voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient, avant que les parents de la petite fouine ne viennent voir ce qui se passait et mettent le holà. Ils circulèrent donc d'un bon pas, pas trop vite pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais suffisamment pour ne pas moisir plus longtemps près de la scène du crime. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, Hagrid soupira.

\- Et moi qui venais pour vous faire des cadeaux, je ne sais même pas si vous le méritez.

Il enleva finalement le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait l'un de ses paquets, en réalité une cage avec une chouette blanche, puis il la tendit à Harry. L'oiseau s'appelait Hedwige et elle était magnifique.

\- Elle s'appelle Hedwige, dit Hagrid, c'est moins ringard qu'un crapaud et puis je suis allergique aux chats.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était contente pour son ami, mais le géant voyait bien qu'elle était déçue de ne pas avoir un volatile. Il sortit alors Fumseck de sa poche. Fumseck était un phénix, qui dans l'immédiat, n'avait pas fière allure, parce qu'il hibernait depuis un certain temps déjà dans le manteau du géant, et un vieux caramel mou était resté collé à son plumage. Mais une fois bien secoué, il reprit contenance et dévoila toute sa splendeur d'oiseau de feu. Dans un cri perçant et clair comme la vérité, il s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, ravie. L'oiseau magique ronronna lorsqu'elle lui grattouilla le bec.

À présent, le cadeau de Harry Potter semblait quand même un peu moins chouette. Mais il était tout de même bien content parce que si quelqu'un méritait un cadeau somptueux, c'était bien Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Hagrid les emmena ensuite au Chaudron Baveur, où ils burent des bierraubeurres, une boisson pour les sorciers, les durs, les vrais.

De son côté, Élisa apprivoisait le traitement de texte sur son ordinateur. Elle n'était pas encore connectée à Internet, mais cela lui était égal pour le moment, tant elle avait encore des choses à découvrir. Déjà, écrire en tapant sur un clavier était très loin d'être la même affaire que gribouiller avec un stylo-bille. Déjà, elle tapait très lentement, avec deux doigts, et comme elle devait regarder les touches et quitter l'écran des yeux pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, cela l'obligeait à se relire sans cesse.

Elle ne savait plus quel auteur avait dit qu'écrire, c'était réécrire. Il s'agissait peut-être de Gustave Flaubert. En tout cas, elle n'avait jamais autant réécrit depuis qu'elle avait à sa disposition ce nouvel outil.

Lorsqu'elle écrivait au stylo sur ses feuilles quadrillées, ses mains entraînées faisaient courir l'encre sur le papier à une vitesse phénoménale, et sa connexion cerveau-main faisait couler les mots aussi naturellement que le caramel sur le flan. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se relire, puisque son imagination était débridée et que les mots tombaient en cascade. Elle avait même horreur de se relire, elle avait l'impression que cela pouvait la brider, la retenir en arrière. Elle voulait juste remplir les pages sans discontinuer, sans faire attention.

Tandis qu'avec l'écran, elle était obligée d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de son travail, de réfléchir et de séparer très nettement les paragraphes et les répliques. Elle revenait sans arrêt sur les mots, en se demandant s'ils étaient bien choisis.

Au début, cela avait été un cauchemar, car tout donnait l'impression de pouvoir chaque fois s'améliorer, et elle avait passé trois heures sur une phrase, en se demandant si sa dernière correction était vraiment définitive, aussi proche de la perfection qu'elle pouvait l'être. Mais finalement, elle avait trouvé la ligne d'argent, le fil invisible qui lui permettait de taper en s'arrêtant le moins possible. C'était bien simple, elle lisait ce qu'elle écrivait dans sa tête, en faisant rouler les sons sur sa langue, et si cela coulait comme une musique, elle continuait d'écrire.

Comment s'appelait le monsieur qui avait dit que tout ce qui se concevait bien s'énonçait clairement et distinctement ? Il lui semblait que c'était un prêtre, ou quelque chose comme ça.

En tout cas, l'ordinateur avait grandement changé sa méthode d'écriture, elle ne voyait plus du tout les choses de la même façon. Surtout qu'elle les voyait à présent avec des yeux fatigués, car l'écran lumineux l'épuisait plus rapidement que les feuilles de papier. Cela aussi influençait grandement sa productivité, qui se trouvait beaucoup plus ralentie depuis quelques temps. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'elle remplissait les feuilles par kilos lorsqu'elle avait un stylobille, mais lorsqu'elle emmagasinait la même quantité de texte dans la machine, le rendu n'était plus exactement pareil. En fait, dans le cadre bien formaté du traitement de texte, sur les lignes bien alignées, il était impossible de tricher. Elle pouvait écrire plus ou moins gros sur le papier et avoir l'impression qu'elle avait beaucoup écrit, mais on ne trompait pas l'ordinateur, qui comptait les mots un par un. C'était assez décourageant de retaper un chapitre et de se rendre compte que s'il faisait quatre pages au stylo, il n'en faisait plus que deux sous Microsoft Word. Au final, Élisa n'écrivait plus du tout à la main car elle avait l'impression que c'était une perte de temps, de devoir recopier à chaque fois ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit. Mais son esprit, ses tics d'écriture, sa manière de faire, tout se déformait au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps sur son nouvel ordinateur.

Sa mère fronçait les sourcils, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'elle admirait la pugnacité de sa fille, capable de rester assise et d'écrire durant quatre heures d'affilée. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle perdait son temps devant des jeux vidéo, c'était de créativité dont il était question.

Elle espérait juste qu'Élisa ne finirait pas comme le célèbre écrivain Virginia Woolf, des cailloux dans les poches et plouf dans l'eau.

Élisa, pour sa part, se rendait compte que plus elle se donnait des contraintes, plus il lui était, paradoxalement, facile d'écrire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'influence des sujets de rédaction qu'elle avait eu en français, ou si trop de liberté de mouvement tuait la muse, mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien mieux lorsqu'elle se fixait des limites avant de commencer un chapitre. Le sujet était circonscrit, les intervenants et les actions étaient mûrement réfléchis, il ne s'agissait plus de la même démarche qu'auparavant. Lors de ses premiers pas, elle se laissait porter par le courant, emporter par son imagination, mais à présent, elle faisait en sorte d'avoir des notes pour se repérer. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer dans le chapitre qu'elle allait écrire, non seulement parce qu'elle en avait rêvé, mais parce qu'elle s'était fait des mémos.

Elle se demandait nerveusement comment elle pourrait écrire une histoire entièrement de son fait. Tout paraissait déjà si grand, si incontrôlable, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un univers déjà bien délimité. Pour construire des personnages, des décors bien à elle, des post-it ne suffiraient pas, il lui faudrait sans doute rédiger des encyclopédies. Cela la rendait à la fois triste et songeuse, de penser déjà à ce qui viendrait après l'histoire de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

Mais de toute façon, il fallait déjà la terminer, cette fanfiction, non ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Élisa était enfin, après bien des aventures, inscrite à Fanfiction-point-net, le site le plus exhaustif en matière de fanfictions, ou du moins, c'était ce qui lui semblait. Il avait déjà fallu qu'elle soit connectée à Internet, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire, sa mère y mettant toute la mauvaise volonté possible. Lorsque le modem n'avait pas fonctionné la première fois, elle s'était entêté à répéter qu'il fallait attendre que ça s'arrange tout seul. Ils avaient bien attendu deux semaines horripilantes avant qu'elle n'appelle le service technique.

Ensuite, il avait fallu qu'Élisa apprenne à s'en servir, sans compter que sa mère était restée à côté d'elle les premières fois, prostrée, affichant la même consternation horrifiée que si sa fille était en train de jouer avec une seringue. Élisa, timidement, avait commencé par une recherche sur Harry Potter, elle avait regardé avec attention des images du film, et elle s'était arrêtée là.

Petit à petit, par étapes maladroites, cela était devenu de plus en plus intéressant. D'abord, sa mère s'était lassée de regarder sa fille taper sans arrêt les mêmes mots sur Google, puis Élisa avait découvert les sites de fans à propos de Harry Potter, et par ce biais, les fanfictions. Des lecteurs comme elle avaient mis du contenu sur l'internet, dont leurs propres histoires, tout comme celle d'Élisa, dérivées de la saga originale. Cela paraissait presque magique. Elle avait proposé son histoire, mais le propriétaire du site web lui avait renvoyé un e-mail expliquant qu'il n'acceptait plus dorénavant que des textes écrits par des amis. Et si Élisa tenait vraiment à se faire publier, elle pouvait toujours se rendre sur Fanfiction-point-net, et si ses histoires devenaient populaires, peut-être alors qu'il les publierait sur son site la prochaine fois.

Elle fut d'abord un peu vexée, puis elle se rendit avec curiosité à l'adresse indiquée, ce qu'elle ne regretta pas. Lorsqu'elle vit la mine de créations qui y était contenue, elle en eu le tournis. Puis elle déchanta un peu une première fois lorsqu'elle constata que la majeure partie des textes était en anglais, tout comme le site web, et que les textes français étaient bourrés de fautes d'orthographe. Elle en resta là avec une très mauvaise première impression et une petite pointe de déception. Finalement, elle y retourna deux jours plus tard pour donner au site de publication une seconde chance, d'autant qu'il semblait souvent revenir comme une référence ici et là sur l'internet lorsqu'il était question de fanfiction. Elle explora un peu plus en profondeur la base de données, et elle finit par trouver des auteurs qui lui convenaient mieux. Arcadiane, notamment, la fit beaucoup rire, car elle écrivait les journaux intimes des personnages de la saga, dans un style caustique qui évoquait fort la série des Georgia Nicholson, des livres qu'Élisa aimait beaucoup. Il y avait également une fanfiction qui semblait très populaire, Les Portes, d'Alohomora. Élisa passa de longues heures à lire les chapitres de cette fanfiction.

Mais très vite, la lectrice se lassa de cette position passive et elle voulut à son tour prouver sa valeur au monde. Lorsqu'elle lisait certains textes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain dédain, car les auteurs amateurs étaient beaucoup moins doués que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire dans ses livres imprimés. La grammaire et l'orthographe, la typographie surtout, étaient souvent mal soignées et Élisa songeait en son for intérieur qu'elle pourrait très bien en faire autant, voire mieux.

Elle batailla un peu avec l'interface du site avant de comprendre comment s'inscrire et publier son histoire. Elle n'était pas très fortiche en langues étrangères, et l'anglais était loin d'être sa préférée. L'avalanche de règles qui semblait surgir de nulle part l'inquiéta beaucoup, mais elle finit par les survoler avec un pincement de culpabilité. Élisa avait cependant un avantage sur beaucoup des nouveaux venus, car elle avait déjà plusieurs chapitres à soumettre. Elle ne se priva donc pas lorsqu'elle trouva pour finir le moyen de mettre en ligne sa création. Elle avait déjà vu plus tôt que les auteurs pouvaient recevoir des retours des lecteurs, l'idée était à la fois très excitante et terrifiante. Elle resta plusieurs minutes devant l'ordinateur à attendre un commentaire, le cœur battant. Puis quand il fut évident qu'il n'y en aurait pas dans l'immédiat, elle s'attela de nouveau en soupirant aux aventures de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, car un nouveau chapitre l'attendait.

Il s'agissait de la rentrée des sorciers. Harry et son amie aux cheveux roses avaient passé le reste de l'été à l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur, sur le chemin de Traverse, et Harry ne savait pas trop s'il était enthousiaste ou réticent. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, elle, semblait très impatiente de se rendre à l'école des sorciers. Elle avait commencé à se montrer distante, ces derniers jours, car on ne se débarrassait pas d'une enfance solitaire d'un coup de baguette magique, et l'animation perpétuelle qui les environnait semblait l'ennuyer, voir même parfois l'irriter.

Pour finir, ils furent plutôt contents lorsque Hagrid vint les chercher pour les amener à la gare de King's Cross. Ils arrivèrent là-bas avec leurs valises bourrées de livres, ainsi que la cage de Hedwige. Fumseck le phénix, quand à lui, était roulé en boule dans le sac de sa maîtresse pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, il était encore en train de faire la sieste. Harry espérait juste avec angoisse que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'irait pas prendre feu devant tout le monde, il en mourrait de honte.

Hagrid les laissa, après les avoir embrassé bien fort, puis quand il eut tourné le dos et disparu au loin dans la foule, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné sa circonférence, les enfants pensèrent alors à regarder leurs billets de train.

Seulement, la voie indiquée était la voie neuf trois-quarts. Tous deux s’entre-regardèrent, perplexes. Hagrid les avait laissés entre la voie neuf et la voie dix, mais il y avait de voie neuf trois-quarts nulle part, rien qu'un mur. Harry demanda l'information à un passant, mais celui-ci commença à lui rire au nez, avant de jeter un regard curieux aux cheveux de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Les enfants, à nouveau seuls, commençaient à s'alarmer, Hagrid avait manifestement oublié de leur dire quelque chose d'important.

Fort heureusement, arriva une petite femme rousse et potelée entourée d'enfants tout aussi roux. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'enfants, ils prenaient tout l'espace entre les deux voies à eux seuls. Harry Potter et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith s’entre-regardèrent en se demandant si cette femme n'avait jamais entendu parler de contraception, ou même pensé à fermer les cuisses de temps à temps, comme aurait dit la tante Pétunia. Cependant, les individus étaient tout aussi peu catholiques qu'eux-mêmes, en bref, il s'agissait vraisemblablement de sorciers et il y avait de grandes chances qu'en restant tout près, il serait possible de les suivre jusqu'à la voie neuf trois-quarts. Ils restèrent donc là où ils étaient et tendirent l'oreille.

La famille de roux n'arrêtait pas de pépier très bruyamment, comme souvent font les familles nombreuses, mais à leurs propos étranges, et surtout à l'évocation de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, Harry et sa copine aux cheveux roses comprirent qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Seulement, une chose très curieuse se passa. L'aîné des roux se mit à foncer dans le mur avec son chariot et disparut. Puis les autres enfants firent de même, et il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence que chaque fois qu'ils touchaient le mur, ils disparaissaient sans trop qu'on sache ni comment ni pourquoi. La petite femme potelée, qui avait remarqué leurs yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, s'approcha, l'air avenant.

\- C'est votre première fois ? Écoutez, ce que vous devez faire, c'est foncer tout droit aussi vite que vous le pouvez vers ce mur de briques, d'accord ?

Le garçon adressa un regard effaré à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, qui comme chaque fois qu'une petite bonne femme aux cheveux roux lui conseillait de se cogner la tête contre les murs, fronçait les sourcils en s'agrippant fermement au chariot des bagages. Elle visa soigneusement et se mit à galoper tout droit dans le mur, avant de disparaître à son tour. Harry soupira et se résolut à la suivre.

Il attendit le choc, mais de façon très surprenante, il ne se fit aucun mal. Il se retrouva de l'autre côté du mur, sur une nouvelle voie, un panneau au-dessus de lui indiquant même qu'il s'agissait de la voie neuf trois-quarts.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith lui fit signe de l'autre côté du quai. Elle se tenait près de l'immense locomotive rouge. Elle avait l'air un peu plus heureux que ces derniers jours.

\- Regarde, Harry, c'est le Poudlard Express !

Elle s'engouffra dans un wagon, et il la suivit, réjoui. Par bonheur, ils l'avaient quasiment pour eux tout seuls, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ils prirent place sur les fauteuils tapissés de rouge, et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith ouvrit son sac pour en sortir Fumseck. Comme chaque fois, il avait l'air d'une chaussette un peu chiffonnée, mais sa maîtresse le secoua un peu en le tenant par les pattes, et il s'ébouriffa en poussant l'un de ses fameux cris perçants, beau comme de la lumière, juste comme la vérité, puis il se posa en voletant sur l'épaule de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux étoilés et il entreprit de se lisser les plumes.

Un bazar se fit entendre de l'autre côté et ils virent par la vitre que c'était la famille de roux qui était responsable de tout ce boucan. L'un des enfants était poussé à l'intérieur du wagon avec un paquet de bagages et de recommandations, les adieux furent longs, ponctués de rires et des larmes des plus petits, et surtout, très bruyants. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Puis le chef de gare siffla et les rouquins s'égaillèrent pour s'écarter de la locomotive. Le garçon aux cheveux roux, embarrassé, s'engouffra dans le wagon et demanda timidement aux deux amis s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec eux. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith resta silencieuse, réservée comme à son habitude, mais Harry essaya de se montrer amical et lui fit de la place. Le garçon dégingandé, dont le corps donnait l'impression qu'il était en majeure partie constitué de coudes et de genoux, repris de l'assurance et se laissa choir gaillardement à côté de Harry, en face du fauteuil de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Sa stupeur fut manifeste lorsqu'il vit Fumseck, mais il ne prit pas la peine de s'interroger sur le phénix, car une question le turlupinait manifestement beaucoup plus.

\- Dis, tu ne serais pas Harry Potter ?

Harry souleva sa frange de cheveux bruns pour montrer vaillamment sa cicatrice. La jeune fille resta apathique. Lorsqu'on avait les cheveux roses et une taille mannequin, on n'avait guère besoin de faire des efforts pour attirer l'attention. Le nouveau venu siffla son admiration.

\- Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. C'est incroyable d'être dans le même wagon que celui qui a vaincu le mage noir. Il parait que son sortilège de mort t’a rebondi dessus lorsque tu étais encore bébé.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, un peu fatigués. Oui, ils finissaient par la connaître, cette histoire. La locomotive quitta lentement le quai et ils virent la gare s'éloigner au dehors, mais leur moyen de transport n'avait cependant pas encore pris sa vitesse de croisière lorsqu'un nouveau personnage fit son apparition. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait d'une fille, du même âge qu'eux. La fillette avait des dents de castor et des cheveux coiffés au pétard. Elle affichait la mine décidée de ceux qui avancent dans la vie avec l'assurance que rien ne peut les arrêter. Elle se planta devant les trois camarades.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je cherchais le crapaud qu'un élève a perdu, ajoute-t-elle en matière d'excuse de manière peu convaincante. Puis son visage s'anima lorsqu'elle poursuivit : Tu dois sûrement être Harry Potter, j'ai tout lu sur toi, tu es dans tous les livres d'Histoire, j'ai lu tous les livres qu'on avait à lire pour la rentrée et même un peu plus, pas vous ? J'ai même déjà lancé des sortilèges chez moi et j'en ai réussi quelques-uns, dit-elle en se rengorgeant.

\- Ah oui, lesquels ? Cracha Ronald, un peu vexé d'avoir été obstinément ignoré.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise.

\- Et toi, tu es... ?

\- Sûrement plus capable que toi de lancer un sort, répliqua sèchement le garçon.

\- Moi, j'ai déjà changé un garçon en fouine, intervint timidement Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Harry. Sans baguette.

Les regards exprimaient à présent une crainte mêlée d'admiration. Cependant, Ronald Weasley, qui ne voulait pas être en reste, sortit sa baguette et de sa poche un énorme rat qui paraissait à moitié-mort et à moitié en hibernation.

\- Voici Croûtard, je vais lui jeter un sort pour qu'il devienne jaune soleil…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith s'était brusquement levée en poussant un cri aigu. Harry fut frappé de stupeur. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie en compagnie de rats, pourquoi était-elle tout à coup terrifiée ? Ronald essaya de la rassurer en soulignant que le rongeur ne mordait pas mais la jeune fille secoua la tête tandis que tout le monde l'observait avec inquiétude et anxiété.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas un rat, c'est un monsieur !

Les enfants la dévisageaient comme si elle était devenue folle. Hermione précisa patiemment avec la voix douce qu'on réserve aux malades que non, il s'agissait bien d'un rat, de la famille des rongeurs, comme les hamsters. Mais Harry, qui connaissait les pouvoirs de son amie, s'était aperçu de deux choses. Petit un, les yeux de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avaient pris une couleur dorée, ce qui était encore du jamais vu jusque-là. Petit deux, le rat de Ronald, qui affichait moins de vie qu'une poignée de porte la minute d'avant, paraissait curieusement beaucoup plus nerveux, comme s'il n'était plus du tout à son aise. Il s'animait et jetait même, oui, on avait la certitude que ses yeux perçants était fixés sur la jeune fille.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith pointa un doigt tremblant vers l'animal et cria. Un éclair rose et or jaillit et fouetta de plein fouet Croûtard dans une pluie d'étincelles. Effarés, les petits sorciers découvrirent alors, affalé sur Ronald, un petit homme laid et agité de soubresauts. Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche :

\- C'est un animagus !

Croûtard n'en attendit pas plus, il ramassa la baguette de Ronald et détala à quatre pattes comme s'il se sentait encore dans la peau d'un énorme rat. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith voulut l'arrêter en lançant un autre éclair de magie mais il l'évita habilement et se retourna en brandissant la baguette et en criant à son tour quelque chose. Curieusement, le sort jaillit dans l'autre sens et frappa dans une explosion nauséabonde le lanceur de sortilèges qui perdit connaissance. Interdits, les spectateurs s'époussetèrent en se redressant.

\- Pourquoi le sort s'est-il retourné contre lui ? s'interrogea Hermione.

Ronald ramassa sa baguette en grimaçant. Elle était en très mauvaise état et du crin de licorne en sortait.

\- Elle était déjà un peu défectueuse, elle appartenait à un de mes frères, avant. Je suppose que cela n'a pas arrangé les choses lorsqu'il m'a écrasé.

Le jeune homme pâlit en réalisant la gravité de la situation.

\- Croûtard ! Il se retourna le visage rouge de colère vers Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, stupéfaite. C'est toi qui as fait ça, n'est-ce pas, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon rat ?

Le visage de la petite sorcière se ferma. Ses yeux ne voyaient rien d'autre que la vérité et les choses invisibles. Elle faillit répliquer mais se retint et détourna la tête, blessée. Hermione essaya de calmer le jeu en levant les mains avec apaisement. Mais sa petite voix hystérique tranchait avec son attitude. Le choc passé, l'horreur de la scène les avait tous mis sur les nerfs et ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Finalement, ce fut la marchande de bonbons qui désamorça la situation en poussant son chariot à l'intérieur du wagon. Elle fut sur le point de proposer des friandises avec un sourire lorsqu'elle heurta le corps de Croûtard.

\- Je crains que nous ayons besoin d'appeler un contrôleur, mademoiselle, dit calmement Harry Potter.

Deux heures plus tard, les enfants étaient en train de manger des chocogrenouilles à gogo, offertes par les adultes pour les réconforter. Les contrôleurs étaient venus embarquer le sinistre individu, encore groggy, et les petits sorciers avaient expliqué toute l'histoire. À présent, la nervosité et l'abus de sucre les faisaient rire tous ensemble, à l'exception peut-être de Ronald, dont le rire était un peu forcé, surtout lorsqu'il avait le souvenir de toutes les nuits passées avec le rat sur son oreiller. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith semblait encore une fois un peu distante, elle aussi. La réaction du garçon aux cheveux roux l'avait renvoyé en arrière tout droit chez les Dursley, lorsqu'on lui criait encore dessus avec colère. Après plusieurs semaines loin de ce monde, c'était dur. Il y a certaines choses, comme capturer un animagus en situation illégale, qui soudent une amitié, mais en l'occurrence, la chose ne se fit pas vraiment, un malaise planait encore dans l'air.

Élisa voulut faire une pause et ferma la fenêtre ouverte dans laquelle elle tapait son texte depuis tout à l'heure. Un peu distraitement, elle lança son navigateur web pour vérifier ses mails, et à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit de nouveaux messages qui venaient du site Fanfiction-point-net alors qu'elle n'y pensait déjà plus. Ravie, elle se lança dans la lecture du tout premier commentaire de son histoire.

Dès la lecture de la première phrase, son sourire se figea.


	7. Le choixpeau magique

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était quelque peu ennuyée, car Harry n'arrêtait pas de bavarder avec les autres en la laissant à l'écart. Elle avait du mal à réellement sympathiser avec eux et ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle l'aurait espéré. À un moment donné, les maisons de Poudlard étaient devenues le sujet de conversation, juste après que Hermione se soit lancée dans une explication sur les animagus, ces sorciers capables de se changer en animaux. Ron avait expliqué qu'il y avait quatre maisons à l'école des sorciers : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Chacune sélectionnait les enfants sorciers selon leurs qualités. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'avait pas tout très bien compris aux explications embrouillées de son condisciple, mais il semblait que lorsqu'on était quelqu'un de bien, on finissait à Gryffondor, tandis que les mauvaises personnes allaient à Serpentard, et que les autres étaient réparties à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Heureusement, Hermione apporta quelques précisions fortement louables, arguant que les plus intelligents allaient à Serdaigle et les plus ambitieux à Serpentard, par exemple. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith écouta tout cela d'une oreille attentive, mais resta néanmoins silencieuse, désireuse de rester secrète. Elle n'était pas dans une zone de confort très large avec tous ces inconnus et le garçon roux lui avait crié dessus.

Et en plus, ils descendaient du train et Harry collait toujours à celui de l'autre garçon, sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Elle commençait à se sentir maussade, et elle savait que ses yeux prenaient une teinte mauve lorsqu'elle était de méchante humeur. Elle décida donc de baisser le nez pour les dissimuler sous de longs cheveux roses. Tout à coup, quelqu'un dans son dos la héla. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le garçon au teint pâle de la boutique.

Il avait le nez pointu et les cheveux très blonds presque blancs. Il affichait une mine à la fois curieuse et autoritaire lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, mais à présent, il paraissait à la fois furieux et craintif. En tout cas, deux garçons faisant au moins le double de sa taille l'encadraient. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se sentit embarrassée. Elle se rappelait avoir changé le garçon en fouine au début de l'été, le maléfice lui paraissait maintenant remonter à une époque très ancienne, et l'acte de bravoure, avec du recul, lui semblait à présent complètement stupide.

Elle rendit néanmoins au garçon un air de défi, à tout hasard. Celui-ci, quelque peu décontenancé, bomba tout de même le torse pour se présenter :

\- Tu es la fille de la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Je te pardonne parce que tu ne savais pas à qui tu avais affaire, mais il faut savoir que je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Quelqu'un pouffa. C'était Ronald Weasley. Le groupe du Poudlard Express était revenu sur ses pas lorsque Harry s'était rendu compte que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était restée en arrière. Drago fronça le nez de dégoût.

\- Mon nom te fait rire ? Un roux, et une robe de seconde main, tu dois forcément être un Weasley, dit-il, puis se tournant vers Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, il ajouta : Ceux qui m'accompagnent sont Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Je compte sur toi pour deviner qui seront tes vrais amis dans cette école.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour savoir qui seront ses amis, cracha Harry en attrapant son amie par le bras.

Et tandis que le groupe s'en allait, soudé, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith songeait qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin de Harry non plus pour se les choisir, ses amis.

Les deux petits orphelins eurent l'heureuse surprise de retrouver Rubeus Hagrid, qui faisait monter les élèves dans d'étranges barques arrimées au bord du lac. Il leur adressa un signe de tête et un clin d'œil. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith lui rendit son sourire complice. Le géant semblait vraiment être l'homme à tout faire de Poudlard, il était le gardien des clefs et en plus, il s'occupait des livraisons. Une idée germa tout à coup dans l'esprit affûté de la petite sorcière, ou plus précisément, une question. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le moment approprié pour cela, alors elle la remisa dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

Les petits sorciers étaient répartis trois par trois dans les barques, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se retrouva dans la même que Harry, heureusement, mais également, pour son plus grand déplaisir, avec Ronald. De toute façon, les garçons étaient trop ébahis par le spectacle pour bavarder et gigoter. Les embarcations, toutes illuminées, glissaient sur le lac d'un noir d'encre qu'on ne distinguait plus dans la nuit. Au-delà, au clair de la lune qu'occultaient parfois les nuages, la silhouette d'un château immense et squelettique se détachait du haut d'un sommet. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith inspira l'atmosphère ambiante. L'air était légèrement fétide à cause des marécages environnants, mais agréablement frais, surtout en comparaison des wagons confinés du Poudlard Express. Avec quatre enfants entassés les uns sur les autres et une tension qui était très vite retombée, l'étouffante cabine avait rapidement pris une odeur de vieux pet.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'autre bout du lac. Des calèches les attendaient, toutes conduites par des chevaux étranges, très grands et très maigres, d'une couleur ébène. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith demanda à Hermione de quel genre de créature il s'agissait. Celle-ci lui rendit un visage perplexe. Croyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue la première fois, la sorcière aux cheveux roses lui répéta sa question, en pointant du doigt à plusieurs reprises les montures surnaturelles. Hermione finit par se mordiller les lèvres, ennuyée. Ses yeux roulèrent au plafond tandis qu'elle répondit d'un air désolé :

\- Mais il n'y a pas de chevaux, arrête de dire des mensonges, enfin.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, piquée au vif, s'enferma dans un mutisme glacial. Mais autour d'elle, en entendant les exclamations des élèves qui se demandaient comment les calèches pouvaient se mouvoir toutes seules, elle comprit qu'elle était la seule à voir les monstres.

Ils grimpèrent tous dans des voitures ensorcelées, qui gravirent la montagne escarpée, tout en oscillant au bord du vide. Bethsabée jeta un regard au dehors, et contempla froidement les bords du précipice s'effriter sur leur chemin. En bas, le sol paraissait très, très, lointain.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au château proprement dit, à Poudlard. On les fit entrer dans une grande salle au plafond scintillant. Hermione fit remarquer d'un ton docte qu'il ne s'agissait pas du véritable ciel, mais d'un sortilège qui faisait briller les étoiles comme des vraies. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, lassée, se demanda s'il lui arrivait parfois de fermer sa grande bouche.

Autour d'eux, et de manière quelque peu angoissante, se dressaient des tables immenses avec des centaines d'apprentis-sorciers attablés qui les dévisageaient avec curiosité. Le regard acéré de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith décela néanmoins le vieux chapeau pointu et rapiécé au centre de la pièce. Harry, lui, jeta un regard trouble et éperdu autour de lui. Il n'était décidément plus du tout au 4, Privet Drive. Les lumières, le bruit, les gens, tout cela lui embuait ses lunettes.

Une sorcière qui se trouvait à la table des professeurs se leva et déroula un parchemin. Elle avait un air étrangement félin et une paire de petites lunettes qui lui donnait l'air sévère. Le silence se fit dans la salle lorsqu'elle commença à parler. Elle expliqua que les nouveaux venus devaient maintenant s'asseoir au centre de la salle à l'appel de leur prénom, poser le chapeau sur la tête, que curieusement elle prononça choixpeau, et il serait alors décidé quelle maison leur serait attribuée. Harry se rendit compte que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith paraissait légèrement déçue, comme si elle s'attendait à mieux, comme combattre un troll ou quelque chose comme ça. Il fut en tout cas soulagé de ne pas avoir besoin de faire démonstration de ses pouvoirs ridicules en comparaison de ceux de son amie. Finalement, ils attendirent que leurs noms soient prononcés, les uns après les autres. Harry espéra fortement se retrouver à Gryffondor, il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver à Serpentard. Hermione passa sous le choixpeau, qui l'envoya à Gryffondor. Le couvre-chef effleura à peine le crâne de Drago Malefoy lorsqu'on lui attribua la maison de Serpentard.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Harry. Il posa ses fesses sur la chaise et la sorcière sévère lui enfonça le choixpeau jusqu'aux oreilles. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis la voix qui venait du choixpeau magique devint tout à coup très forte et emplit la pièce pour crier :

\- Gryffondor !

Harry, en nage, se dirigea, reconnaissant, vers la table des élèves qui lui faisaient une ovation. Il applaudit comme les autres lorsque Ronald vint les rejoindre à son tour après sa répartition.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

Lorsqu'elle fut appelée, elle se posa sur le siège avec la grâce qui lui était caractéristique, et posa d'elle-même le choixpeau sur sa tête. Harry était certain qu'elle serait envoyée à Gryffondor. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith remplissait toutes les conditions requise, elle était une gentille sorcière, forte et courageuse. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse tandis que son amie semblait longuement débattre avec le choixpeau. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de remuer et de murmurer des choses à l'oreille de la petite sorcière qui murmurait à son tour. Le choixpeau se mit alors à osciller gravement, comme s'il se disait que de mémoire de choixpeau, jamais négociations n'avaient été aussi difficiles, puis il cria le nom de la maison qui était attribuée à la jolie sorcière.

Harry se leva pour crier hip hip hourra, mais il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, confiante comme si elle détenait un secret, se rendait de l'autre côté de la salle.

Le choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Gryffondor, il avait crié :

\- Serpentard !

Troublé, le sorcier à la cicatrice fut incapable de manger un morceau lorsque le dîner fut servi sur les tables. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder d'un œil fixe son amie de toujours se faire congratuler par les élèves de sa maison ennemie.

Lorsque le festin fut fini, la sorcière aux lunettes sévères invita tout le monde à aller se coucher. Les groupes se levèrent bruyamment, guidés par les professeurs. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith suivit le mouvement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la vieille sorcière lui posait la main sur l'épaule.

\- Vous êtes convoquée dans le bureau du directeur, suivez-moi.

La scène était passée inaperçue dans le brouhaha général. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith regarda autour d'elle, vit que personne ne se souciait d'elle, haussa les épaules et se glissa à la suite du professeur dans un couloir à l'écart des autres.

La sorcière s'arrêta devant une gargouille et prononça un mot de passe. La gargouille grinça et céda le passage au bureau du proviseur. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith s'engouffra à la suite de la vieille dame et la porte dérobée se referma derrière elles.

Dans son sac, qu'elle avait gardé dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcier, Fumseck le phénix se mit à remuer et à chanter. Intriguée, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith le caressa à travers ses vêtements pour le calmer. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit qu'un vieux monsieur l'attendait derrière son bureau d'un air bienveillant. Elle l'avait déjà aperçu lors de la répartition des élèves, il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser.

La vieille sorcière qui l'avait conduite jusque-là inclina la tête d'un air pincé et s'éclipsa. Le vieil homme, qui avait une longue barbe blanche traînant jusqu'à terre, invita la petite sorcière à prendre place sur une chaise. Elle prit son temps pour s'installer, et surtout, pour l'étudier attentivement. Il avait des petits yeux clairs, plissés et malins, un grand nez crochu et des lunettes en demi-lunes. Ses cheveux, aussi longs que sa barbe, tombaient raides dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Il ressemblait un peu aux illustrations de Merlin l'enchanteur dans les livres pour enfants.

Il croisa les doigts en souriant. Un ange passa, puis deux. Mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était passée maître au jeu de la reine du silence. Il finit donc par prendre la parole.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous ai pas convoquée parce que vous avez fait quelque chose de mal. Simplement, l'homme, l'animagus non déclaré, devrais-je préciser, que vous avez interpellé, a soulevé beaucoup de questions très intéressantes. Il a été interrogé sous Veritaserum, un sérum de vérité très puissant, dans ce bureau-même, et il nous a révélé un certain nombre de choses passionnantes.

Il fit une pause et haussa les sourcils. Mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith ne cilla pas une seconde. Elle pouvait faire baisser les yeux à un chat.

\- Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais la véritable identité de cet homme est Peter Pettigrow, un homme considéré comme mort, et en héros qui plus est, depuis de nombreuses années.

Il rapprocha son nez crochu du visage de la jeune fille par-dessus son bureau et sa voix baissa d'un ton. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, malgré elle, ne put s'empêcher de se pencher à son tour et d'ouvrir grand ses oreilles.

\- C'est une très longue histoire et la journée a été mouvementée pour tout le monde, mais je pense que c'est important que vous écoutiez. Les parents du jeune Harry Potter, que vous connaissez très bien à ce qu'il me semble, étaient recherchés depuis longtemps par Lord Voldemort. Figurez-vous que les parents de Harry, pour se protéger, ont fait appel à un sortilège qui nécessitait un ami très cher, un gardien du secret. Tant que le sorcier en question gardait le secret sur leur demeure, Lord Voldemort n'avait aucune possibilité de les retrouver. Ils ont choisi, du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde a cru pendant de longues années, le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black. Il y a eu un duel entre Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Celui-ci a alors été officiellement tué au cours du combat et jamais retrouvé, tandis que Sirius Black, à moitié fou, fut enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Seulement, ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui, c'est que Sirius Black avait suggéré à la dernière minute aux parents de Harry Potter de choisir Peter Pettigrow comme gardien du secret. Il ignorait que Peter Pettigrow était un serviteur de Voldemort et qu'il trahirait ses amis à la première occasion. Au cours de ce duel, Peter Pettigrow s'est tout simplement changé en rat après s'être mutilé pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait été tué.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait un peu la tête qui tournait avec tout ça. Elle n'était pas certaine de tout très bien comprendre et elle voyait mal où il voulait en venir.

\- Cela signifie que Sirius Black est innocenté, et que Harry a de nouveau une famille. Une famille en dehors de ses cousins, j'entends.

Elle crut déceler une lueur de triomphe dans le regard du vieux sorcier.

\- Je vais d'ailleurs lui annoncer dès que nous aurons terminé notre entrevue, le professeur qui vous a accompagné est allé le chercher. Mais si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous poser une simple question.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi Serpentard ?

Le vieux sorcier avait le mérite de la surprendre. La mâchoire inférieure de la jeune fille resta inerte quelques instants. Puis elle finit par sourire, confiante. La réponse était très simple.

\- Parce que le choixpeau magique m'a promis que je deviendrais la sorcière la plus puissante du monde.

Albus Dumbledore parut l'examiner un moment d'un air songeur. Puis il se leva, prit un étui posé sur une étagère couverte de bibelots de toutes sortes et le tendit cérémonieusement à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Légèrement intimidée, elle l'ouvrit et dévoila une baguette qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre de celles qu'elle avait vues chez le marchand de baguettes magiques. Il s'agissait d'une baguette très grande, faite en sureau.

\- Elle a été faite avec un crin de Sombral, une créature seulement visible par ceux qui ont été confrontés à la mort. Si vous désirez réellement être la sorcière la plus puissante du monde, je ne peux que vous recommander l'emploi de cette baguette qui m'a longtemps été d'une grande utilité.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith leva le nez, elle avait de la peine à détacher le nez de la baguette de sureau.

\- Le Sombral, ce ne serait pas une espèce de cheval, des fois ? Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Le magicien laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Oui, j'imagine que l'on peut dire ça comme ça. Vous pouvez partir, si vous le désirez. J'en ai fini avec vous.

Au moment où elle allait quitter la pièce, les mains serrées sur sa nouvelle baguette, Albus Dumbledore ajouta quelque chose d'un air dégagé. Ses paroles, étranges, étaient énoncées d'un ton particulièrement neutre.

\- Je dois aussi vous informer que lorsque votre don s'est ébruité dans l'école, un de nos professeurs s'est mystérieusement volatilisé. Il s'agissait du professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Des rumeurs disent l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois détaler en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se retourna, désorientée :

\- J'en suis navrée.

Les yeux du vieux sorcier pétillèrent :

\- Vous pouvez disposer.


	8. La maîtresse des Potions

Lorsque les héroïnes pleurent, elles le font avec grâce, elles sont émouvantes. La larme perle sur la joue, délicatement. Alors qu'Élisa, quand elle se mettait à pleurer, devenait toute rouge et se mettait à grogner comme un petit cochon, tout en hoquetant. Lorsqu'elle avait lu les commentaires qu'on lui avait laissé à propos de son histoire, son visage s'était froissé de manière hideuse, la morve lui avait coulé du nez et sa mère l'avait trouvée en train de chercher de l'air pour respirer. Folle d'inquiétude de trouver sa fille dans cet état, la mère d'Élisa l'avait secouée dans tous les sens pour la calmer avant lui mettre une gifle et de l'emmener à la salle de bain pour lui passer la figure sous l'eau froide du robinet. Alors, seulement, Élisa s'était calmée. Mais elle avait refusé de répondre aux questions insistantes de sa mère, qui désorientée, s'était demandé si sa fille n'entrait pas finalement dans l'âge ingrat. Puis, parce que les parents ont parfois ce sixième sens lorsqu'il y a des choses qu'ils ne doivent surtout pas savoir, elle avait demandé d'un ton soupçonneux si cela avait un rapport avec l'internet. Le cœur battant, Élisa avait dû dissimuler son affolement sous des reniflements mornes pour ne pas se faire priver d'ordinateur.

Bien que l'expérience fût effroyable, l'écrivain en herbe ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Même si elle se remémorait encore les premières sensations de la déception. Elle avait d'abord été interdite, puis estomaquée, glacée, et enfin, effondrée, avec l'impression d'avoir fait un beau gâchis. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des personnes qui ne la connaissaient pas du tout pouvaient se permettre de lui parler ainsi. La première fois, il y avait eu trois commentaires sur le site.

Le premier avait été très sobre.

« Moi je dis que pour une première fanfiction, tu as fait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Enfin, c'est mon avis. »

Le second l'avait été un peu moins.

« Manifestement, je suis tombée là sur une fanfiction fondée sur l'univers de Harry Potter dans l'intention de nuire. Cette chose est manifestement une parodie, le problème, c'est que ce n'est même pas drôle. Comment as-tu fait pour écrire cette niaiserie ? Là, on voit vraiment la Mary Sue avec tous les clichés.»

Et enfin, le troisième avait été tout bonnement féroce. À ce moment-là, les joues d'Élisa étaient déjà en feu et elle s'était sentie transpirer sous les bras.

« Il est dit que le ridicule ne tue pas. Dans certains cas, on aimerait qu'il fasse exception. Je te suggère de laisser tomber toutes ces substances psychotropes dont tu as abusé lorsque tu as commis cette chose. Encore une Mary Sue indigeste. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a poussé à cliquer, vraiment.»

Puis, il y en avait eu d'autres.

« C'est quoi, cette horreur ? Pour si peu, tu aurais pu te retenir. Je suis complètement traumatisée de voir que tu as seulement pensé mettre par écrit des idées aussi sordides. Si j'étais J. K. Rowling, je porterais plainte.»

« C'est quoi, cette chose ? T'as essayé de faire une histoire intéressante et réaliste ? Mais alors tu n'as fait qu'essayer parce que franchement ça ne ressemble à rien, c'est complètement débile, je n'ai même pas lu la fin du premier chapitre tellement j'en ai eu marre. Un conseil, tu ferais mieux de réviser tous les livres de la saga pour mieux comprendre le caractère de chaque personnage parce que ce n'est pas du tout ça. D'ailleurs, elle me gonfle, ta Mary Sue. »

En somme, les commentaires était adorables, pas exagérés du tout. Après celui-là, Élisa s'était juste arrêtée de lire et avait fait défiler la page, nauséeuse.

Au début, elle n'avait même pas compris, elle avait cru qu'en vérité, les lecteurs s'étaient trompés et que les commentaires n'étaient pas destinés à son histoire. Mais au fil de ses recherches, elle avait compris qu'en réalité, Mary Sue n'était pas le nom d'un personnage, mais bien d'une idée, d'un concept. Il s'agissait d'un genre de personnage bien particulier. Il semblait que tous les personnages soupçonnés d'être une insertion améliorée de l'auteur dans une histoire étaient considérés comme des Mary Sue. Et en vérité, il semblait que les Mary Sue étaient très mal vues dans le monde de la fanfiction, pour des raisons qu'Élisa commençait tout juste à comprendre. En réalité, les personnages trop gentils, beaux et intelligents devenaient insupportables pour les lecteurs qui étaient incapables de s'y identifier. Ne pas faire l'effort de construire un personnage plus complexe était vu comme un signe de paresse.

Élisa se sentait tellement stupide, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait l'impression que sa réputation en tant qu'auteur était à présent complètement ruinée parce qu'elle ignorait totalement les règles du jeu.

Il fallait qu'elle regagne le cœur de ses lecteurs, en commençant par découvrir ce qui était le plus populaire sur le site, afin d'adapter son écriture en fonction.

Il lui semblait dans un premier temps que les gens étaient particulièrement friands des histoires sanglantes, en particulier lorsqu'elles étaient sexuellement connotées et qu'elles mettaient en scène des garçons. Les personnages principaux d'Élisa n'avaient que onze ans, elle pouvait difficilement instaurer des romances de ce genre dans son histoire. Mais s'il fallait aller du côté obscur de la force, alors elle le ferait. S'il fallait quitter le camp des gentils pour rédiger une histoire qui irait complètement à l'opposée, alors son héroïne irait à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor.

Mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était-elle vraiment une Mary Sue ?

Hélas, il fallait se faire à l'idée que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith arpenterait dorénavant les donjons glacials de Serpentard, en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Ses cheveux roses seraient dorénavant combinés à l'émeraude des serpents, et ses relations avec Harry allaient sans doute se dégrader, étant donné que leurs chemins se séparaient.

Auparavant, l'écriture semblait si facile à Élisa que cela lui paraissait déconcertant de constater à présent la lenteur avec laquelle elle travaillait. Elle pouvait se fixer comme programme de boucler deux chapitres en une journée, et ne parvenir qu'à un semi-paragraphe. Tout semblait beaucoup plus difficile lorsque l'on était assujetti à la critique. D'ailleurs, c'était nouveau d'employer le mot travailler pour définir ce qu'elle faisait. Il était loin le temps où écrire son histoire n'était qu'une partie de plaisir. Mais Élisa ne se souvenait pas très bien de quoi avaient l'air les cachots de Serpentard dans les aventures de Harry Potter. Elle n'était même pas sûre que l'auteur en parle beaucoup. Bien entendu, elle pouvait inventer, en fonction de ce qu'elle pouvait vaguement se rappeler, c'est-à-dire des locaux froids et humides, plutôt sinistres, comme ses occupants. Mais les lecteurs avaient l'air très pointilleux sur les détails, elle commençait à s'affoler au sujet de ses approximations.

Peut-être, cependant, qu'être plus inventive lui permettrait au contraire d'être plus appréciée. Jusque-là, elle avait à peu près suivi la trame du premier tome, s'appuyant dessus comme l'on s'appuierait sur une béquille, et elle n'avait jamais osé aller nager jusqu'au grand bain, de peur de s'écarter des balises mises en place par l'auteur de l'ouvrage. Mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith faisant de la magie noire, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith qui n'évoluait plus du tout dans les mêmes cercles, c'était la porte ouverte à une série d'expérimentations.

Élisa se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout lui paraissait si compliqué, maintenant. Elle sentait qu'une de ces migraines, récurrentes depuis l'achat de l'ordinateur, revenait pour lui coincer la tête dans un étau brumeux. Elle n'osait pas le dire à sa mère, craignant de ne plus pouvoir écrire autant qu'elle le voulait. Mais ces crises étaient vraiment douloureuses.

C'était étrange comme l'écriture pouvait être une souffrance. Tout en prenant place devant son ordinateur, Élisa songeait que les conditions dans lesquelles elle écrivait avaient changées sur bien des points. Elle n'écrivait plus dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle devait descendre au salon et s'interrompre chaque fois que sa mère essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule. Il y avait eu de la bagarre, d'ailleurs, lorsque Élisa avait caché la première fois ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sa mère s'était insurgée en argumentant que sa fille n'avait que onze ans. C'était finalement son père qui était intervenu pour l'apaiser. Depuis, ils avaient arrêté d'essayer de l'espionner et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Élisa devait bien admettre que c'était gentil de leur part de la laisser monopoliser l'engin, ils avaient rarement l'occasion de s'en servir étant donné qu'elle était toujours assise devant.

Qu'est-ce que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith aurait fait à sa place ? Elle ne se serait sans doute pas restée devant l'écran de son ordinateur, elle serait tout de suite sortie par la porte pour sauver le monde. Ou alors, si Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait vraiment voulu écrire une fanfiction, elle aurait envoyé tous ses lecteur se faire voir et elle aurait fait comme elle l'entendait.

Élisa n'était pas Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, hélas. Plus vraiment.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, pour l'instant, vivait sa première semaine de cours et fascinait encore une fois tous ses camarades de classe en répondant à toutes les questions du professeur de potions. Elle avait déjà impressionné le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick, plus tôt dans la journée. Mais Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions, avait semblé beaucoup plus retors. Au début, il avait posé une question très difficile à Harry, qui ne savait naturellement pas la réponse. Hermione, en revanche, n'arrêtait pas de lever la main, manifestement avide d'ouvrir encore sa grande bouche. Mais le professeur, qui ressemblait vraiment à un vampire avec sa face blême, son nez crochu, ses lèvres fines et sa grande cape noire, donnait l'impression d'ignorer délibérément la jeune fille et de vouloir humilier le petit brun à lunettes. Lassée, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, qui ne s'amusait pas comme les autres élèves de Serpentard, avait fini par répondre. Severus Rogue s'était tourné vers elle, furieux, puis il avait contemplé ses yeux fuchsia aux longs cils, sa masse de cheveux roses bouffante comme une crinière de lionne et étincelante d'étoiles, et son expression avait changé, comme s'il voyait l'élève pour la première fois. Son sourcil droit s'était même levé et dessinait, tout en formant un accent circonflexe parfait, un air d'intérêt sur une figure qui visiblement, n'y était pas du tout habituée. En effet, ses paupières et les coins de sa bouche semblaient toujours avoir un train de retard et retombaient encore vers le bas. Il lui posa une autre question à laquelle elle répondit sans efforts.

Severus Rogue finit par hocher la tête d'un air pensif, ses doigts en coupe sous son menton crochu, tandis que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith énumérait toutes les propriétés du bézoard de A à B.

\- Vous passerez me voir après la classe.

La sorcière acquiesça, hésitante. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Harry Potter.

Il était assis de l'autre côté de la classe avec les autres élèves qu'ils avaient rencontré dans le train. C'était étrange comme Severus Rogue avait l'air de le détester alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Si Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'était pas intervenue, sans doute même qu'il aurait fini par fesser l'élève pantalon baissé devant tout le monde.

Peut-être qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait essayé de l'aider, trop occupé avec ses nouveaux amis. De son côté, elle se sentait un peu seule. Elle avait découvert qu'elle était la seule sorcière à posséder des caractéristiques physiques aussi excentriques, ce qui faisait que tout le monde la dévisageait sans arrêt. Assis à côté d'elle, il y avait Drago Malefoy, mais il lui tapait sur les nerfs, il n'arrêtait pas de la suivre partout avec des yeux enamourés.

À la fin du cours, elle resta donc avec le professeur tandis que les élèves s'en allaient sans demander leur reste. Visiblement, à l'exception de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, il terrorisait tout le monde. Il prit un moment avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il lui voulait, passant et repassant dans des volutes de cape noire derrière son bureau tout en caressant des alambiques et des fioles fumantes remplies de liquide jaune peu appétissant. Puis il finit par lui dire ce qu'il lui voulait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit peu après, Drago et ses acolytes l'attendaient. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était encore toute ébaudie par l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Elle se tourna vers le petit sorcier aux cheveux blonds gominés qui sautillait comme un petit animal enthousiaste. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de la proposition qu'on venait de lui faire. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Étant donné que le poste était libre, et que ses facultés d'apprentissage étaient exceptionnelles, Severus Rogue lui avait expliqué qu'elle pourrait devenir professeur à Poudlard d'ici quelques semaines. Il s'était proposé de lui donner quelques cours particuliers pour accélérer sa formation, qu'elle puisse occuper au plus vite les fonctions qui lui tendaient les bras. Elle allait apprendre avec un sorcier de haut niveau, qui avait une réputation des plus troubles en matière de magie noire, et elle se rendait compte, à sa grande surprise, qu'elle était très enthousiaste. Maintenant qu'elle savait de quoi il retournait, elle se sentait ravie de passer ses soirées en compagnie du professeur aux airs de vampire pour lui soutirer tous ses secrets.

Mais le plus étrange, c'était ce qu'il avait ajouté avant qu'elle s'en aille. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait de la sympathie pour elle.

\- Vous et moi, voyez-vous, nous sommes des sorciers de la même sorte. Nous nous tenons perpétuellement sur la corde raide, entre le bien et le mal, cela tient à nos origines.

Voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Estomaquée, elle avait voulu en savoir plus, mais il l'avait congédié, et elle avait été trop surprise et trop confuse pour protester. Elle avait maintenant envie d'être seule pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée, mais Drago Malefoy continuait de la titiller comme un petit caniche mal dressé. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se retourna vivement et plaqua le petit blond contre le mur, la main droite enserrée autour de son cou. Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe voulurent faire un geste, mais ils se ravisèrent d'eux-mêmes. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux les élèves les plus bêtes de Poudlard et qu'ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble pour former conjointement un cerveau tout à fait équipé, ils étaient assez malins pour comprendre qu'il ne valait à cet instant mieux pas intervenir, dans leur propre intérêt.

Pour sa part, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith contemplait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à la fois remuée, absente et fascinée. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la tante Pétunia prenait tant de plaisir à ces démonstrations de violence. Il était très satisfaisant de tenir le cou du garçon entre ses doigts, de le sentir frémir et gémir, en son pouvoir.

Des années de mauvais traitements et d'impuissance commençaient à produire une réaction chimique plutôt bizarre avec la toute nouvelle liberté dont jouissait Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Sous le coup de la colère, elle avait projeté la source de son irritation contre le mur de pierre, et à présent, elle avait une envie curieuse de cogner encore et encore jusqu'à produire une pulpe sanguinolente.

Drago, coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume, immobilisé dans l'étau de fer qu'était la petite main de la sorcière aux cheveux roses, pleurnichait et suppliait d'avoir la vie sauve. Il finit par être relâché.

Mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait une lueur curieuse dans le regard. Elle leva un doigt au bout duquel pétillait des étincelles d'or.

\- Dorénavant, tous les trois, vous serez mes serviteurs. Je vais vous lancer un sortilège qui vous marquera à vie et dont vous ne pourrez parler à personne. Il vous obligera à faire tout ce que je vous demanderai.

Les garçons glapirent mais il était trop tard. Une douleur comme un fer porté au rouge surgit soudain. Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe la sentirent dans leurs cous. Drago Malefoy se frotta les fesses en grimaçant. L'un des deux costauds porta la main à sa blessure et l'autre pu constater que là où la chair avait brûlé, il leur restait maintenant une étoile rose à cinq branches, comme un tatouage bien net.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith sourit en les regardant tous les trois. Après tout, elle était toute puissante, elle pouvait bien faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Qui se souciait des frontières entre le bien et le mal ?

Élisa contemplait l'écran de son ordinateur d'un air un peu dépité. L'écran en question était lisse, limpide, libre de tout caractère, autrement dit, il n'y avait rien à lire, rien à voir, qu'une page blanche, virtuelle, mais néanmoins blanche comme un œuf dur.

Enfin, elle ne savait pas trop comment interpréter l'absence de nouveaux commentaires. Peut-être que ses premiers lecteurs s'étaient lassés, les moqueurs étaient allé voir ailleurs si une Mary Sue y était. L'écrivain avait donc décidé, avec une certaine réticence, de continuer dans la voie obscure, puisque cela semblait un peu mieux plaire que les aventures originelles de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

Elle ne parvenait pas à commencer, ce pourquoi elle n'avait rien tapé. Elle avait peur du résultat. Elle avait essayé de relire tous les chapitres précédents, mais cela avait au contraire accentué son malaise, elle les avait trouvé effroyablement imparfaits, elle avait envie de tous les retravailler, pour pouvoir les développer, y insérer ce qu'elle croyait y avoir oublié. Il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence, cela ne l'aurait avancé à rien. Il fallait terminer un texte, avant de le réécrire, et elle en était qu'à la moitié de son chef d'œuvre.

Élisa soupira. Et dire que le mot chef d'œuvre se teintait à présent d'ironie dans sa tête. Si on le lui avait dit auparavant, elle aurait bien rigolé. Ou peut-être même pleuré.

En tout cas, chercher la petite bête dans les mots précédents pour trouver de quoi écrire la fois suivante ne donnait rien, elle avait finalement compris qu'elle devait se lancer, avec confiance, même si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain de s'atteler de nouveau à la tâche. C'était comme si elle avait trouvé tous les prétextes possibles pour ne pas commencer. Elle avait rangé sa chambre, grignoté des biscuits au chocolat et à la nougatine dans la cuisine, en prenant bien son temps pour les tremper dans son verre de lait avant de les laisser fondre sur son palais, puis elle était remonté pour bouquiner, elle était en train de découvrir les romans de Neil Gaiman, qu'elle trouvait vraiment super, et enfin, elle était retournée devant son ordinateur, mais elle avait longuement traîné sur l'internet avant d'ouvrir le logiciel de traitement de texte. Elle avait regardé des images, principalement des dessins de Harry Potter réalisés par des fanatiques, lu quelques articles sur les derniers interviews de l'auteur, J. K. Rowling, puis avec la force mentale du dalaï-lama lama, elle avait finalement réussi à ouvrir Microsoft Word.

Elle se demandait si tous les auteurs subissaient un entraînement spécial dans les montagnes pour acquérir la discipline suffisante permettant de transformer les idées qu'on a dans la tête en jolies phrases sur le papier. On ne se rendait pas compte du travail ardu que cela pouvait être.

Elle ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Tout ça s'embrouillait un peu dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'elle devait redémarrer par quelque chose de terriblement choquant, une scène noire, quelque chose qui rappellerait la mort et la solitude ?

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith serait dans les toilettes des filles, enfermée toute seule, ses longues jambes blanches en vrac sous elle, ses cheveux roses couvrant son long visage comme du lierre grimpant couvrant un saule pleureur, elle serait en train, du bout de sa baguette, de se scarifier, de tracer lentement, avec le bout pointu de l'instrument magique, des stigmates sanguinolentes. Le sang de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se mettrait à ruisseler doucement des blessures sur ses poignets et sur ses cuisses, et elle aurait bien raison d'être dépressive et torturée, songeait tristement Élisa. Le garçon avec qui elle avait grandi, Harry Potter, lui avait tourné le dos depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Serpentard. Le seul être qui l'avait jamais vraiment aimé lorsqu'elle s'habillait de sacs poubelles, la regardait maintenant d'un sale œil parce qu'elle appartenait dorénavant à un camp différent. Il considérait qu'elle avait mal tourné. Mary Sue avait beau être devenue une sorcière encore plus puissante grâce à la magie noire, elle se sentait terriblement seule, hélas.

Élisa eut des sueurs froides lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait écrit Mary Sue au lieu de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. C'était un lapsus qui pouvait lui coûter cher, surtout en ce moment. Elle relut en panique ce qu'elle avait produit, au cas où elle aurait fait la même erreur deux fois, mais elle soupira finalement, désappointée par ce qu'elle lisait. Cela la renvoyait huit chapitres en arrière, quand elle se demandait encore comment elle allait débuter son histoire. Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas prendre le sujet par le bon bout. Peut-être que c'était beaucoup trop déprimant, qu'il fallait aborder les choses sous un angle plus positif.

Par exemple, Élisa devait bien s'avouer que même si elle n'avait pas apprécié au premier abord le tour qu'avait pris son histoire, elle éprouvait une certaine exaltation cachée, honteuse, à faire des horreurs par le biais de la méchante Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Elle pouvait s'exprimer, son sadisme et ses fantasmes, même si elle devait bien difficilement se l'avouer.

En tout cas, elle entrait presque dans la peau du personnage lorsqu'elle écrivait l'insolente Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, pimpante dans sa robe de sorcier, une robe d'un noir d'encre, à la fois moulante et vaporeuse, juste aux endroits où il fallait. Elle aimait à s'imaginer Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, sa crinière fauve étoilée et ses paupières de velours pailletées, en train de promener un regard de propriétaire dans les cachots de Serpentard, les garçons à ses basques, bien entendu. Les filles ne pouvaient sûrement pas s'empêcher de l'envier, avec sa robe qui semblait découpée dans la nuit, son petit nez mutin et sa bouche en bouton de rose.

Il fallait se rappeler qu'Élisa avait aussi développé des sujets qui ne se trouvaient pas dans le livre à l'origine. Il fallait imaginer Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, en tête à tête avec le professeur aux airs de séduisant vampire, qui concoctait des potions magiques en maniant délicatement des végétaux très rares et exotiques.

Élisa était sûre que ces cours devaient être ponctués de grandes conversations, interrompues par les rires de sorcière et de son professeur. Il lui confierait tous ses secrets, ses rêves. Mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith garderait néanmoins ses distances, car elle était fière et se suffisait à elle-même, bien qu'elle soit un peu attristée par sa solitude.

Élisa songeait qu'il y avait une autre piste qu'elle avait laissée en suspens. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, justement, s'interrogeait sur ses origine, elle avait même l'intention, dans les chapitres précédents, de rendre visite à Rubeus Hagrid, le géant gardien des clefs de Poudlard, pour le cuisiner à ce propos.

Mais auparavant, il y avait une autre partie de l'histoire à écrire.


	9. La duelliste de Minuit

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, tripotait sa barbe d'un air songeur, assis à son bureau. Il la caressait comme les méchants le font avec leurs gros chats blancs dans les films de James Bond, signe évident qu'il était préoccupé et qu'il réfléchissait à un sujet important. Sa collègue, une sorcière à l'air revêche, l'observait d'un air anxieux, se demandant quelle pouvait être la nature de ce quelque chose qui canalisait toutes les pensées du vieil homme, sans pour autant oser formuler son impatience à haute voix.

Finalement, il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Nous sommes la veille du soir de Halloween.

\- Et que se passe-t-il le soir de Halloween, monsieur le Directeur ?

Si Albus Dumbledore avait été une petite souris de laboratoire mégalomane et dotée d'une grande intelligence due à des manipulations génétiques, il aurait pu répondre qu'il arriverait comme chaque soir qu'il tente de conquérir le monde. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le propos. Il leva ses yeux très clairs par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes et répondit d'un ton très grave.

\- Il s'agit du soir où Bethsabée Isobel Meredith va découvrir ses origines.

L'intéressée se trouvait justement sur le chemin de la cabane où vivait Rubeus Hagrid, dans le but de lui soutirer des informations sur sa naissance. Il habitait non loin du château, et la tante Pétunia aurait sans doute dit de sa maison qu'elle était fort rustique. À vrai dire, plus rustique que cela aurait été de tailler des ouvertures à la hache dans un tronc d'arbre creux. Mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était décidée à avancer. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit. Un bruit de casse et de pas lourds à l'intérieur, mâtiné de jurons, lui apprit que le géant s'était prestement levé pour ouvrir et qu'il avait sans doute renversé quelque chose en élançant son imposante silhouette vers la porte. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith prit note de lui conseiller un petit régime diététique. Il finit par apparaître dans l'encadrement, en réajustant les bretelles de son pantalon, et lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, son épaisse figure s'illumina derrière sa grosse barbe noire.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée avec un thé et des biscuits, un thé qui était assez épais et sucré pour que la petite cuillère reste plantée dedans, et des biscuits assez durs pour s'y casser les dents, il prit le temps de s'asseoir, ou plutôt, de se laisser tomber lourdement avec fracas pour lui demander quel était le but de sa visite.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith posa sa tasse avec cérémonie.

\- J'aimerais que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur mon arrivée chez les Dursley.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'air pensif. Ne restaient que les bruits des petits oiseaux, au-dehors. Finalement, le géant voulut prendre l'air rusé, mais cela donna l'impression qu'il souffrait de coliques frénétiques, au grand désarroi de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je peux t'apprendre des choses là-dessus, ma petite ?

La sorcière aux cheveux roses ne baissa pas le regard. Elle lui rendit même une œillade mauve particulièrement perçante, peut-être même plutôt menaçante.

\- Vous êtes Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, et j'ai observé que vous faisiez plus ou moins office de livreur pour toutes sortes de choses, les élèves, le mystérieux paquet que vous avez récupéré à la banque de Gringotts… Souvent pour le compte de l'école, mais j'imagine essentiellement pour celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Et vu que vous avez été chargé de nous récupérer, Harry et moi, j'ai supposé qu'il y avait une chance pour que vous soyez également celui qui nous a déposés au 4, Privet Drive, il y a dix ans.

Les sourcils derrière l'immense barbe parurent tenir un conciliabule, le géant était en train de se concentrer pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Puis, finalement, les sourcils décidèrent qu'ils avaient pris une décision, et se séparèrent pour donner les résultats de la commission.

\- C'était une nuit très noire, à une époque très sombre. Tu-sais-qui, le mage noir qui terrorisait tout le monde, venait à peine de disparaître en tuant les parents de Harry. Une rumeur voulait qu'il ait essayé de vous tuer tous les deux, mais que le sort ait ricoché, ce pourquoi il est mort. Cette nuit-là, il y avait Albus Dumbledore, et Minerva McGonagall, tu l'as sans doute déjà vue, un professeur à l'air sévère. Je pense qu'elle venait de se changer en chat, parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se lécher les mains et de se les passer derrière l'oreille. Je suis venu en moto, ça faisait tousser tout le monde parce que l'engin dégageait pas mal de fumée. Et puis je vous ai déposés, voilà. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était pas mal dépitée car c'était effectivement tout. Hagrid lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus sa tasse, minuscule entre ses gros doigts boudinés.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était une moto qui m'avait prêté le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black. J'ai entendu dire qu'il va bientôt être libéré, dès que le Ministère de la Magie aura cessé de faire des chichis. Dire qu'on croyait tous qu'il était le traître qui avait livré les parents de Harry. Ils vont pouvoir passer les fêtes de noël ensemble, si ça se trouve, et tout cela grâce à toi.

Le géant repositionna son gros derrière sur le fauteuil fatigué, et même épuisé par l'effort, qu'il occupait.

\- Mais j'ai entendu dire que ça n'allait pas très fort entre vous. Il a été question d'un duel en pleine nuit.

\- Oui, mais il ne s'est rien passé, répliqua fermement Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Il a dû te dire qu'on avait oublié de se donner un lieu de rendez-vous. Du coup, on a tous erré dans les couloirs de l'école pour essayer de se retrouver sans jamais y arriver. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs.

Le gardien des clefs de Poudlard trouva tout à coup que l'ambiance dans la pièce s'était considérablement refroidie ces derniers mots. Il avait même l'impression que les coins de la pièce semblaient étrangement regorger beaucoup plus d'obscurité que d'habitude. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith continuait de murmurer pour elle-même.

\- On a juste croisé ce stupide concierge, Rusard, alors je lui jeté un sort pour qu'il oublie tout et qu'on ne soit pas punis.

\- Tu as jeté un sort d'oubliettes sur du personnel de l'école, coupa Hagrid d'un air affolé. Mais c'est formellement interdit !

Il se pencha et fit mine d'ausculter Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Pour finir, il la prit par les épaules.

\- Si ton intention était de me secouer, je t'arrête tout de suite, fit remarquer aigrement la jeune fille.

\- Bon, et bien, si tu le prends comme ça, alors je te laisse retourner à l'école, j'imagine que tes cours ne vont pas tarder à recommencer, dit-il d'un ton à la fois chagrin et bourru. Rentre-toi bien.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith rumina tout ce qu'elle avait appris, un peu mal à l'aise et coupable de la manière dont elle avait pris de haut son ami qui ne l'avait pas mise à la porte, mais un peu, tout de même. Puis elle secoua la tête, rageuse. Au point où elle en était, elle devait arrêter de se soucier de ce genre de détails. Cela faisait un moment maintenant que les limites et les règles lui semblaient absurdes, cela ne faisait aucun sens de se morigéner pour des choses que d'autres avaient l'air de trouver mal. Elle avait grandi avec des personnes pour lesquelles la magie était mal. À présent, elle savait que s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle elle pouvait bien compter, c'était la magie. La magie était solide, pas comme les gens, qui se brisaient et trahissaient facilement.

Elle décida de sécher les cours pour la journée. De toute façon, elle s'y ennuyait, les professeurs n'avaient déjà plus grand-chose à lui apprendre. Les quelques sorts qu'elle n'avait pas encore appris se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Elle savait qu'il y avait un sort qui s'appelait le Spero Patronum, mais elle n'avait pas encore très bien compris à quoi il servait et de toute façon, le sortilège requérait un souvenir heureux. Elle se demandait aussi depuis quelques temps s'il lui était possible de devenir un Animagus, comme l'homme, Peter Pettigrow qui s'était changé en rat dans le Poudlard Express, ou le professeur Minerva McGonagall, qui pouvait se changer en chat. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un don, cela devait en tout cas être horriblement difficile, mais après tout, si une espèce de lâche et une petite vieille pouvaient y arriver, pourquoi pas elle.

Fort à propos, la sorcière à l'air revêche l'attrapa justement par le bras. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, surprise, se rendit compte en regardant autour d'elle qu'elle était revenue dans l'enceinte du château sans s'en rendre compte, tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle voulut protester au sujet de ce geste qu'elle aurait aimé qualifier de déplacé mais la situation semblait urgente.

\- Vous êtes convoquée dans le bureau du directeur, je vous ai cherchée partout.

Elle était trop polie et digne pour traiter l'élève de petite gourde, mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith l'entendit très fort et se laissa guider d'un air boudeur jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Comme à son habitude, celui-ci était assis derrière son office, qu'il ne quittait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, et il chantonnait, car cet homme avait bien entendu toujours le rythme dans la peau. Il fit mine de relever la tête d'un air surpris lorsque Bethsabée Isobel Meredith fit son entrée, comme s'il ne l'attendait pas du tout mais que c'était un événement festif bien qu'imprévu qu'elle se soit trouvée là justement au moment où il avait besoin d'elle pour lui parler.

Elle finit par s'asseoir en soupirant. Il allait sans doute tourner mille ans autour du pot avant d'aborder le problème pour lequel il l'avait fait venir.

Comme pour lui donner raison, il l'interrogea effectivement sur des choses insignifiantes, comme la santé de Fumseck, par exemple. Elle lui apprit que depuis quelques temps, il pelait pas mal et qu'il ne quittait plus beaucoup son perchoir. Fumseck ne semblait pas avoir une espérance de vie très longue. Elle avait également conservé la baguette de sureau qu'il lui avait offerte. Mais elle préférait la cacher et ne l'utiliser que lorsqu'elle s'entraînait, seule. Le reste du temps, surtout pendant les cours, elle utilisait la baguette à plume de phénix qu'elle avait acheté avec Harry Potter, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Les cours avec Severus Rogue se déroulaient bien. Elle était de moins en moins sûre qu'il soit un vampire, bien que ça en devienne grotesque tant il y avait des détails qui semblaient indiquer le contraire. Cependant, il lui avait appris plein de potions et de sortilèges, et elle serait prête à prendre son poste de professeur la semaine prochaine, et, non, cela ne lui causait pas plus d'anxiété que cela, merci beaucoup. Elle était également très satisfaite de Serpentard. Les autres n'étaient pas très causants, mais cela tombait très bien, parce qu'elle ne l'était pas non plus. Albus Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête tout en marmonnant son approbation, mais son regard était fuyant, il cherchait visiblement la meilleure façon d'aborder ce qui le préoccupait et ne trouvait pas la porte de sortie la plus adaptée pour l'instant. Cela tapait sur les nerfs de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith qui se sentait devenir de plus en plus nerveuse et tendue alors que c'était bien le dernier plaisir qu'elle aurait voulu laisser au reste du monde.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire pour votre anniversaire ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard en choisissant de toutes évidences la solution kamikaze.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, estomaquée, commença à protester, faisant mine de ne rien comprendre, de peur d'avoir trop bien compris.

\- Non, non, je vous assure, aujourd'hui, il s'agit bien du jour de votre anniversaire, claironna joyeusement Albus Dumbledore sur le même ton que s'il venait d'annoncer à l'enfant qu'il avait fait du riz au lait. Et je voulais vous proposer, ma chère Beth, d'accord, d'accord, je ne vous appellerais plus jamais comme ça, c'est bon, c'est promis, arrêtez de geindre, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, bref, je voulais vous proposer de rencontrer un membre de votre famille. Plus précisément votre mère, ce soir.

La sorcière aux cheveux roses avait les yeux d'une teinte pastel, qui allait à ravir avec sa mine abasourdie. Une tête qu'elle ne devait pas faire très couramment. Dumbledore songea que cette couleur était exactement celle qu'il voulait pour le nouveau papier peint de son bureau, il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à son décorateur.

En tout cas, il allait falloir qu'il s'explique parce que la jeune fille était naturellement privée de tout don de la parole en cet instant, probablement parce que les cordes vocales, saturées, avaient décidé de fermer boutique, portes closes et panneau à l'entrée.

\- C'est un fait qui est très peu connu, surtout de très peu de sorciers. Le soir d'Halloween, contrairement à ce que l'on pense, n'est pas qu'une fête folklorique, un mythe, il s'agit d'un soir particulièrement magique, car c'est le soir où les frontières entre notre monde et les autres mondes, et en particulier celui de l'au-delà, par exemple, sont plus fines.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith en renversa sa chaise.

\- L'au-delà ? Mais vous voulez dire que ma mère est morte ?

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air mystérieux.

\- Pas nécessairement… Je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir, dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps. Elle en fut agitée toute la journée, et finit par être congédiée de son dernier cours par un professeur irrité.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, Albus Dumbledore, et Minerva McGonagall. Un escalier impressionnant surplombait l'endroit. Il avait fallu tout l'après-midi pour réunir les ingrédients nécessaires à la rencontre, et ils rataient le banquet de Halloween qui se déroulait joyeusement dans la grande salle. Les lumières chaleureuses, les rires, les bruits de vaisselles, les conversations, les chansons et les bonnes odeurs de nourriture paraissaient bien éloignées de ce pauvre petit couloir triste et solitaire. La lune les éclairait de bleu et l'on frissonnait à cause des courants d'air. Mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'en avait cure, elle était déterminée à savoir la vérité, à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, pour ainsi dire. Albus Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que c'était dans cet escalier que se trouvait le passage le plus fragile entre leur monde et la dimension où se trouvait la mère de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Dans un gros chaudron, placé au centre d'un pentacle saturé de runes en tous genres, Minerva McGonagall plongeait des objets de toutes sortes selon un ordre bien précis, indiqué sur un pense-bête qu'elle tenait de la main droite. Dans la pénombre, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait l'impression que les formes des ingrédients étaient de plus en plus cauchemardesques, elle crut même voir une tête humaine mais elle n'en fut pas suffisamment certaine, la chose chevelue fut très vite engloutie par le bouillon épais. Dumbledore, lui, psalmodiait des incantations. Cela devait bien durer depuis plus d'une éternité, et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith commençait à désespérer, lorsque les volutes de fumées qui sortaient du chaudron et les éclairs qui jaillissaient de la baguette d'Albus Dumbledore se mirent à tournoyer vers un seul point. Ils s'entremêlèrent en crépitant, créant une espèce de tourbillon bleu, qui s'engouffrait en un endroit, au milieu de l'escalier, comme si l'on avait débouché la bonde d'un évier.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith plissa alors des yeux en direction de l'endroit où l'énergie paraissait se concentrer. Un voile spectral se dégagea au milieu de la fumée et le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Une silhouette indistincte semblait lui faire signe. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches, avec l'impression que l'on cognait douloureusement ses côtes.

Elle posa ses mains en pleurant sur le mur invisible qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Une femme, de l'autre côté, et qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, avait elle aussi les yeux pleins de larmes. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus fins que ceux de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith et ils étaient blancs et or. Elle était d'une beauté saisissante, et surtout, elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa fille, des yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de changer de couleurs.

\- Je suis ta mère, articula-t-elle soigneusement de l'autre côté du mur pour se faire entendre. Sa voix était étouffée. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien entendu.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith qui avait pourtant pu y réfléchir toute l'après-midi. Mais dans l'affolement, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, Albus Dumbledore avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps. Finalement, l'illumination lui vint.

\- Mon père, qui est mon père ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

Le visage de sa mère s'emplit de chagrin. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallut du temps avant qu'elle ne parle, mais quand elle le fit, ce fut toujours en prononçant bien distinctement les mots de l'autre côté du voile translucide.

\- Ton père est celui qui m'a enfermée ici. Celui qui a tué tes parents adoptifs, et qui a essayé de te tuer, toi aussi. Ton père est Lord Voldemort.


	10. Halloween

Lorsqu'elle s'était fait traiter pour la énième fois de Nicole Pot-de-colle à l'école, elle avait demandé à ses parents pourquoi ils avaient choisi ce prénom, dont il était si facile de se moquer. Son père et sa mère lui avaient expliqué que le prénom venait de Niké en grec, qui voulait dire la victoire. Tout ce que Nicole en avait retenu avec effroi, c'est que son patronyme dérivait de niquée.

Nicole aurait voulu être une de ces femmes fatales de roman policier qui ont une vie passionnante. Seulement, la vie l'avait bien regardée, fait la grimace, et joliment tourné les talons dans la direction opposée. Nicole s'était résignée, elle était devenue professeur de mathématiques, avait pris un chat et un appartement.

Nicole avait les dents en vrac, des yeux complètement foutus qui l'obligeaient à porter des lunettes épaisses, et des cheveux gras. Avec ça, elle était petite et trapue, et s'habillait dans les grandes surfaces, car comme beaucoup d'enseignants dans sa situation, elle parvenait difficilement à boucler ses fins de mois.

L'énergie que Nicole n'avait pas dépensée, elle la canalisa dans sa passion, l'écriture, et plus particulièrement, l'écriture des fanfictions. En vérité, quand elle était petite, elle avait été une formidable lectrice, elle avait dévoré un nombre incalculable de livres en tous genres. Avoir des origines portugaises et des camarades d'école stupides l'avaient bien évidemment aidé à se réfugier dans un autre univers, mais il fallait dire aussi que ses parents étaient tous deux professeurs de lettres. Ses quatre grands-parents eux-mêmes étaient enseignants soit dit en passant, ce qui laissait souvent penser à Nicole qu'elle avait eu bien de la chance de ne pas s'en sortir borgne, avec une bosse et un pied bot, tant les alliances dans sa famille semblaient consanguines.

Mais à présent, Nicole ne lisait plus beaucoup de livres, d'autant plus qu'elle était devenue une adulte, professeur de mathématiques en collège dans un vague geste de rébellion envers ses parents, et préoccupée par des problèmes d'autant plus prenants tels que les factures et ses élèves. Mais elle avait néanmoins conservé une stricte opinion de la grammaire et de l'orthographe, ainsi qu'une passion pour les fanfictions.

Nicole avait commencé à évoluer dans cet univers à ses tout débuts. Elle avait vécu l'apparition des écrivains et des lecteurs lorsque l'internet était né, puis le déclin qui avait suivi la baisse de fréquentation du site fanfiction-point-net. Elle était une vieille de la veille, pour ainsi dire, elle avait tout vu, tout vécu, son nom était connu dans le milieu, recherché, respecté et redouté.

Nicole, cependant, depuis quelques mois, perdait la passion. Elle n'allait plus sur le site que par habitude, et moins souvent par envie. L'âge de son compte sur le site fanfiction-point-net se comptait en années, et elle avait peur de ne plus voir grand-chose qui puisse l'impressionner, ou d'une qualité suffisante pour accrocher son regard. Elle avait l'impression que l'orthographe des auteurs se délitait. Elle ne savait trop s'il fallait blâmer le système éducatif, ou si le problème n'était pas plus compliqué. Elle avait échafaudé une théorie, car elle adorait élaborer ce genre d'hypothèses, parfois. Elle s'était demandé si les premières fanfictions n'avaient pas été bonnes parce que leurs auteurs s'inspiraient alors encore des livres qu'ils avaient lus. À présent, par la force des choses, les auteurs de fanfictions étaient des lecteurs de fanfictions, ils ingéraient donc du contenu de moins en moins bon, et cela influaient certainement leur écriture, ce qui accentuait le problème, tout ça dans un cercle vicieux effroyable.

Cependant, Nicole savait que ses idées pouvaient parfois être farfelues. Elle avait une fois expliqué à une de ses correspondantes sur l'internet qu'elle croyait fermement que les dessins animés influaient considérablement les opinions politiques des électeurs de demain.

Un jour, cependant, Nicole tomba par hasard sur la fanfiction d'Élisa. Le titre et le résumé lui firent hausser un sourcil, mais elle cliqua néanmoins, histoire de savoir de quoi il retournait. Elle lisait très vite, de toutes manières, et les chapitres de cette histoire ne paraissaient pas bien longs, cela n'occasionnerait sans doute pas une très grosse perte de temps. Son chat, Spartacus, lui sauta sur les genoux et commença à y faire son nid. Il aimait bien sa maîtresse car elle faisait une très bonne servante. Elle ne sortait jamais, ce qui la rendait très disponible, et elle répondait toujours à la patte et à l'œil quand il avait faim. Spartacus se blottit contre le sein nourricier en fermant tout doucement ses yeux jaunes et maléfiques.

Tout à coup, un tremblement de terre le secoua. Spartacus ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, terriblement inquiet, et en même temps, furieux d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil. Il lui fallut une autre secousse pour qu'il saute des genoux de sa maîtresse, se réfugier sous la table. Or, stupeur et tremblements, il se rendit compte que le linoléum était tout à fait stable, c'était en réalité les genoux de sa maîtresse qui tressautaient.

Ses épaules aussi étaient très secouées. Spartacus, tracassé, se demanda si elle faisait une attaque. Il ne savait pas très bien ouvrir les boîtes métalliques qui contenaient sa nourriture et il n'avait pas très envie de se repaître des entrailles de sa maîtresse pour survivre.

Il finit par courir en panique se réfugier sous le lit lorsque sa maîtresse se renversa en arrière en poussant des sons déchirants.

En réalité, ce que le chat Spartacus ne comprenait pas, c'est que Nicole riait à gorge déployée. Elle se mit à rire, et à rire encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle se calma un peu, lu encore quelques lignes sur son écran, et repartit dans un grand rire de sorcière, en se tapant les cuisses. Elle rigolait tellement qu'elle en tomba à la renverse, sa chaise avec elle. Elle se laissa rouler sur le sol, rampa jusqu'à la table basse, hoqueta, essaya de respirer, repartit dans une gamme de petits rires aigus, puis elle inspira un grand coup. Elle se leva, tout en laissant échapper de temps en temps un gloussement, poussa un long soupir, essuya ses larmes, et renifla en examinant ses lunettes.

Puis, avec un sourire mêlé de curiosité et d'appréhension, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux commentaires de la fanfiction. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait toujours en dernier pour ne pas se laisser influencer. Mais elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait voir, elle fit défiler les critiques et les mauvaises humeurs en hochant la tête. La chasse aux Mary-Sue était encore plus redoutable que la chasse aux sorcières en son temps.

Nicole trouvait pourtant ce phénomène très intéressant, bien qu'elle n'avait encore jamais osé en parler à qui que ce soit. Même si elle était une ponte de la fanfiction, défendre une Mary Sue était comme vouloir défendre un pédophile dans la société d'aujourd'hui. Peut-être que certains essaieraient de comprendre, mais ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'exprimer avant que la foule en colère ne débarque avec les flambeaux et les fourches.

Nicole aimait pourtant bien les Mary Sue car elle pensait qu'ils étaient les derniers vestiges d'honnêteté et d'innocence de chaque écrivain. Au début, quand quelqu'un se mettait à écrire, il le faisait avec franchise, il écrivait pour lui, ce qu'il avait envie d'écrire. Certes, les résultats n'étaient pas toujours très fameux, mais peut-être que l'on avait plus de chance de lire alors quelque chose d'original. Après les premières réactions des lecteurs, les gens n'écrivaient plus que pour les autres, plus exactement, ils écrivaient ce qu'ils croyaient que les autres attendaient d'eux, et cela donnait un long tissu de fanfictions toutes identiques, coltinées à des petites cases. On en venait à des grilles de classement qui rangeaient ensemble toutes les fanfictions traitant de la même intrigue. Nul besoin de préciser que Nicole était silencieusement contre toute forme de catégorisation des fanfictions. L'histoire d'amour entre Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy devenait un topos, tant il avait été écrit, mais pour ce qu'en savait Nicole, en littérature, le jeu était justement de finir par se jouer des topoï.

Elle s'attela à son clavier car elle avait décidé d'envoyer un e-mail à l'écrivain qui avait commis les aventures de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Elle réfléchit un moment puis finalement se mit à pianoter à la vitesse de l'éclair.

De son côté, Élisa mettait la dernière main à son tout nouveau chapitre. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait découvert que son père était l'affreux Lord Voldemort, ce pourquoi elle pouvait parler aux serpents, et ce qui faisait également d'elle une sorcière très puissante et très douée.

Élisa avait également décidé d'approfondir les explications de la mère de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Si elle avait très bien compris, les pouvoirs redoutables de son personnage agaçaient les lecteurs parce qu'ils étaient complètement improbables et injustifiables.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi, t'as-t-il enfermée dans une dimension parallèle, se lamenta mélodramatique la belle héroïne qui était fort peu héroïne en ce moment.

\- En réalité, poursuivit la mère de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, ton père avait découvert que je n'étais pas une Sang-Pur. Nous nous sommes beaucoup aimés, mais il s'est rendu compte que j'étais un quart de sang Vélane, et un quart de sang Elfe de maison.

Voilà, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith ne pouvait pas être une Mary Sue, puisque ses pouvoirs lui venaient de créatures magiques parmi ses ancêtres. C'était tout à fait logique. Les Vélanes étaient des espèces de sirènes envoûtantes à l'allure phénoménale, et les elfes de maison étaient connus pour avoir des pouvoirs magiques surpuissants, eux aussi. On pouvait également déduire que ce cocktail génétique de sorciers, d'elfes de maison et de beautés surnaturelles étaient sûrement la cause des particularités physiques de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, comme ses yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de changer de couleur.

\- Il est alors devenu fou de rage, poursuivit la belle jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et or. Et il m'a enfermée, après que tu sois née, un soir de Halloween. Albus Dumbledore a réussi à te sauver juste à temps et à te cacher chez des gens, mais ton père s'est juré de te faire disparaître, car tu étais la dernière trace de son infamie dans ce monde.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était choquée, renversée, bouleversée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, que faire, que penser. Sa mère l'implora :

\- Tu dois me faire la promesse de ne pas devenir comme ton père, la promesse solennelle de ne pas aller du côté obscur.

Élisa relut ce passage en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas tombée malgré elle dans le ridicule. Les scènes fortes en émotion étaient très difficiles à écrire sans devenir grotesques ou bizarres, et les dialogues étaient horriblement compliqués à rendre naturels. Les deux réunis étaient un sacré défi.

Bah, de toutes façons, plus personne ne lisait son histoire. Cela faisait déjà trois chapitres qu'elle n'avait plus de commentaires, elle en avait déduit que sa fanfiction était boycottée, ou que les gens n'en avaient juste plus rien à faire.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite lorsqu'elle découvrit un nouveau message qui lui venait du site fanfiction-point-net. Sur ses gardes, elle ouvrit la missive, sans se presser, mais le cœur battant, s'attendant à de nouvelles insultes virulentes. Mais en réalité, au fil de sa lecture, le texte lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il venait d'une fille, inscrite sur le site, qui disait en substance qu'elle avait bien aimé l'histoire d'Élisa.

Un commentaire encourageant qui était drôlement motivant. Alors qu'Élisa avait l'impression de tirer la charrue à la place des bœufs depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se sentait maintenant la force de soulever des montagnes. Qui aurait pu deviner que le simple fait d'avoir un avis positif pouvait autant donner envie d'écrire ? La fillette se sentait plein d'amour pour sa nouvelle lectrice.

Elle visita la page web de cet auteur. Elle fut impressionnée par le nombre de fanfictions qu'elle trouva sur son compte, les créations se comptaient par centaines. Les dates de publication des plus anciennes donnaient le tournis à la petite Élisa, et il semblait y avoir des histoires écrites pour tout un tas de catégories, c'était visiblement un auteur qui avait touché à tout. Cependant, sa dernière fanfiction remontait déjà à plus d'un an.

Un détail dans son commentaire avait en tout cas interpellé Élisa. La lectrice mystère avait dit que les gens appréciaient les fanfictions parodiques. Peut-être qu'Élisa pouvait enfin regagner le cœur des lecteurs en changeant juste la catégorie de sa fanfiction ?


	11. Le Miroir du Riséd

\- J'ai remarqué que tu n'écrivais plus beaucoup.

\- Tu peux même dire que je n'écris plus du tout.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, parce qu'elle sentait que son discours serait long.

\- Parce que je pense que c'est une histoire de cercles vicieux. Au début, tu écris une histoire, tu es contente, tu ne fais que ça. Et puis, finalement, tu la publies sur le site, alors, déjà, il y a tout le temps que tu passes à trouver un titre, à rédiger un joli résumé, pour faire une jolie présentation, pour te vendre, pour que les autres comprennent de quoi il s'agit, pour plaire et te faire lire, et puis tu prends du temps à comprendre comment ça fonctionne, où tu dois mettre ton texte, dans quelle section, dans quelle catégorie…

Elle avait visiblement prononcé ce dernier mot avec une grimace de dégoût, elle déglutit et poursuivit néanmoins.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas fini, tu as toutes ces options, ces possibilités de personnaliser ton compte pour le site. Tu peux mettre une photo de toi, écrire à ton propos, essayer de te vendre encore par ce biais, de te valoriser pour que les autres te trouvent sympathique et aient envie de te lire. Tu n'écris déjà plus vraiment pour ton histoire, pas concrètement, non. Et puis, il y a les commentaires que tu reçois des lecteurs.

\- J'en ai reçu grâce à toi.

\- Ah oui, j'ai vu que tu avais envisagé un angle parodique. On en reparlera. Oui, c'est bien, tu as enfin eu des commentaires positifs, mais ce que je voulais te dire, non, ce que je dois te dire, avant toutes choses, c'est que tu dois répondre à tes lecteurs. Un auteur n'est rien s'il néglige ses lecteurs, ou en tout cas, il ne doit pas envisager recevoir d'autres commentaires sur son compte s'il dédaigne ses lecteurs. C'est une loi sur fanfiction-point-net. Mais ce que je voulais vraiment dire, c'est que malheureusement, ça aussi, ça te fait perdre énormément de temps, que tu pourrais autrement consacrer à écrire. Répondre au commentaire, puis recevoir une réponse à ta réponse et répondre encore. Au final, tu passes plus de temps à discuter avec d'autres personnes, à entretenir une correspondance, qu'à écrire ton histoire. Et pendant ce temps-là, elle reste statique, ton histoire, elle se fossilise. Le temps passe, et tu n'as bientôt plus moyen d'y revenir, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien entre toi et ton histoire, c'est fini, parce que le lien qu'il y avait entre toi et ton histoire, le temps tire dessus, il le distend, et c'est comme du chewing-gum, le lien s'étire et s'amincit, avant de se rompre. J'ai déjà vu plus d'un auteur dire qu'il ne sentait plus aucun point commun avec son histoire. Tu sais, le temps que l'on passe à discuter, toutes les deux, c'est déjà du temps perdu, du temps qu'on ne passe pas à écrire.

\- Oh, tu exagères.

\- Oui, mais tu as compris l'idée. C'est très dur quand tu es une adulte et que tu travailles. J'écrivais beaucoup plus lorsque j'étais étudiante. Maintenant, je suis trop fatiguée, j'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire, et j'écris moins. Et quand j'écris, ce n'est plus anodin, car ça me demande beaucoup de temps libre.

\- Mais c'est terrible, ce que tu me raconte. Répondre absolument aux lecteurs, quoiqu'il arrive. Je veux dire, leurs commentaires ne sont après tout qu'une réponse à l'histoire. L'histoire est déjà une communication avec eux, un message que l'on transmet, non ? Leurs commentaires, et l'histoire, c'est déjà une conversation, un dialogue, ce qu'ils écrivent n'est en rien anodin, ce qu'ils diront, cela va influer sur ce que tu leur écriras par la suite et qui sera pratiquement adressé à eux. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je suis très claire.

\- Non, si, je te comprends. Ils ne devraient pas réclamer à tout prix une réponse, quand ton chapitre en est déjà une, de réponse, à leur commentaire, qui se trouve être précisément une réponse au chapitre précédent. Mais c'est comme ça. Bref, pour en revenir à fanfiction-point-net, oui, si tu veux des commentaires, tu dois un minimum payer de ta personne, et accepter de donner du temps que tu pourrais consacrer autrement à écrire. Il suffit de voir en littérature, il y aura toujours des gens pour vouloir rencontrer leur auteur favori. Ce que je trouve très souvent absurde.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Oui, parce que je pense que quelqu'un qui me fait rêver avec un livre peut difficilement réussir ce tour de force en se tenant derrière un stand. Les gens ne veulent pas comprendre qu'une œuvre et un être humain n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Enfin, c'est mon avis, en tout cas. C'est difficile de parler de tout ça sans paraître monstrueusement pédante ou arrogante, j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je dois paraître horrible, aigrie et injuste. Mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, il m'est parfois arrivé de rêver d'une expérience. Faire un compte vierge sans aucune information sur moi, si possible, ne pas mettre de titre à mon histoire, pour ce qui est du résumé, se contenter du minimum syndical, juste mettre un extrait de texte pour que le lecteur puisse avoir un avant-goût de mon style d'écriture et décider s'il accroche ou pas. Et j'écrirais, j'écrirais le plus vite possible, en essayant de ne pas me décourager, pour finir mon histoire, pour l'écrire avec le plus de régularité possible, en y sacrifiant tout le protocole de communication avec le lecteur.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Il faudrait au moins que tu remercies tes lecteurs après avoir fini ton histoire. Pour que les gens sachent. Parce que c'est humain, après tout. Il faudrait que tu accordes au moins un mot gentil à chaque personne qui t'aura soutenu.

Nicole et Élisa communiquaient à présent assidûment depuis quelques semaines, cela avait commencé avec les commentaires de Nicole sur l'histoire d'Élisa, auxquels Élisa avait répondu avec enthousiasme, puis elles avaient continué de discuter par mails, puis un jour, la transition s'était faite au téléphone.

Cela avait été troublant. D'abord, Élisa avait dû démêler l'affaire, non pas avec la justice, mais pire, avec sa mère. Recevoir le coup de téléphone d'une inconnue rencontrée sur l'internet devait figurer en bonne place sur la liste des sept péchés capitaux, sans plus. Et puis, c'était sans compter sur la timidité maladive d'Élisa, qui, sitôt qu'elle avait eu pour la première fois la voix de Nicole au téléphone, avait raccroché aussi sec dans un geste de panique mal maîtrisée. Fort heureusement, il y avait eu un autre essai, d'abord mal à l'aise et balbutiante, Élisa s'était alors mise à bavarder comme une pie avec son amie, en cessant de bafouiller à tout bout de champ. Finalement, Nicole pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait sur les désagréments de répondre aux commentaires de ses lecteurs, c'était tout de même grâce à cela qu'elles étaient devenues de si bonnes amies, en dépit de leurs âges respectifs.

Nicole, cependant, n'était pas vraiment à l'aise de son côté, car elle voulait discuter de l'orientation que prenait l'histoire d'Élisa. Celle-ci lui avait donné un extrait de son prochain chapitre. C'était très amusant, il s'agissait du matin de noël et Bethsabée recevait des cadeaux sous les cris admiratifs de ses amis de Serpentard. Elle déballait d'abord une cape d'invisibilité, puis une pierre rouge sang en pendentif. Il s'agissait de la pierre philosophale, qu’Albus Dumbledore devait sans doute juger plus à l'abri au bout du cou de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Et puis il y avait cette mystérieuse lettre, également, qui faisait froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille, mais l'auteur n'en disait pas plus et on ne savait pas trop alors de quoi il s'agissait, quel merveilleux suspens, mais Nicole n'était pas très contente. Car ce qu'elle appréciait, c'était justement le premier degré de son amie. Qu'elle se contente de tourner en ridicule tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque-là, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Nicole avait été attirée par cette histoire dans un désir de réhabilitation de la Mary Sue, et elle voulait qu'Élisa puisse continuer cette histoire de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avec tout le sérieux qui la caractérisait. Paradoxalement, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était moins drôle à son goût que lorsqu'elle était sérieuse. À présent, on ne savait plus trop si Élisa croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait, ou aux commentaires que ses nouveaux et nombreux lecteurs lui distribuaient.

Nicole trouvait que la nouvelle version de l'histoire était effectivement cocasse. Élisa l'avait entièrement réécrite pour lui donner une dimension burlesque. Mais elle avait aimé les premiers chapitres, pas seulement parce que leur naïveté était drôle, mais parce que leur fraîcheur lui évoquait ses premiers écrits à elle avec une force surprenante. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était la madeleine de Proust dans laquelle pouvaient mordre les auteurs afin de se rappeler leurs premiers écrits, leurs premiers personnages.

Élisa, qui commençait à connaître suffisamment Nicole pour déceler que quelque chose la tracassait, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle était quelque peu impressionnée, car Nicole n'était pas du genre à se taire sur la moindre de ses idées, même la plus stupide. Elle avait même plutôt tendance à élaborer des opinions sur tout, en essayant de ne pas se laisser influencer par les courants de pensées ordinaires, au point parfois de s'engager dans certains dérapages mal contrôlés.

Finalement, après maints détours, suppliques d'Élisa, et tergiversations, le prof de maths lui déballa son sac.

Élisa l'écouta poliment.

Finalement, elles changèrent de sujet de conversation.

Puis Élisa lui dit bonsoir, un peu absente, et elle raccrocha.

Elle mangea avec ses parents, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Avant de finalement redescendre pour rejoindre l'ordinateur et se mettre à écrire.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith exigeait de voir Albus Dumbledore sur le champ. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil élégant lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, car il était particulièrement impressionné par son entrée. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait très bien compris qu'on pouvait aller n'importe où si on se donnait l'air suffisamment important.

\- Alors, que désirez-vous, mademoiselle, demanda le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche, joignant ses mains dans la posture dite du vieux sage bienveillant.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith lui rendit un visage grave, ce qui ne se prêtait pas à la plaisanterie.

\- Il me faut un retourneur de temps.

Il pencha la tête, nullement choqué, mais néanmoins intrigué.

\- Comment avez-vous entendu parler de cela ? Et pourquoi devrions-nous, pédagogues instruits et tenus à de graves responsabilités, vous délivrer un objet magique aussi dangereux ? Pourquoi voulez-vous remonter dans le temps ?

Elle fut impressionnée par le sérieux avec lequel il s'était qualifié lui-même de pédagogue instruit et responsable, cela forçait forcément le respect. Elle repensa à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue, il y a une semaine, le matin de noël, et qu'elle avait lue et relue chaque nuit, en ressassant son contenu. Mais elle n'en souffla mot.

\- Il y a une semaine, j'ai reçu une cape me permettant de devenir invisible. J'en ai profité pour visiter chaque pièce du château. Et j'ai découvert le miroir du riséd.

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant. Il savait trop bien de quoi elle parlait. Elle reprit comme si de rien n'était.

\- J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir pouvant montrer leurs désirs aux autres. Et j'y ai vu un monde où les choses étaient différentes.

Elle respira un bon coup.

\- Au dernier match de Quidditch, on a découvert que l'équipe de Serpentard avait été sabotée par tous les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle réunis, parce que tout le monde était convaincu que j'étais beaucoup trop forte pour jouer, et que c'était de la triche et qu'on ne méritait pas de gagner. Harry, mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis toute petite, a peur de moi et c'est bien compréhensible, parce que tout le monde autour de lui me craint.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith explosa.

\- Et je sais aussi exactement pourquoi vous me gardez, malgré tout, parce que vous espérez que je pourrais me battre contre Lord Voldemort. Oui, je sais qu'il va revenir, parce que je le sens dans mes veines, et parce que je l'ai su dès que j'ai entendu les rumeurs.

Elle finit par se rasseoir.

\- Je vous fais une promesse. Je reviendrais pour me battre contre lui si vous me donnez tout ce que je veux. Je dois juste régler quelque chose dans le passé et ça n'a absolument rien de négociable.

Albus Dumbledore paraissait soudain très très vieux. Il n'était plus, après tout, qu'un très vieil homme. Il marmonna, comme pour lui-même, et se déplaça jusqu'à un coffre-fort caché derrière un tableau représentant l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il en sortit un remonte-temps, une espèce de montre à gousset dorée très ouvragée. Il le tendit sans plus de cérémonies. Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, quant à elle, fixait l'appareil entre ses mains. Ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

Le miroir du riséd lui avait renvoyé l'image d'un monde où elle n'existait plus.

\- Vous savez, nous nous faisons beaucoup de soucis à votre sujet, dit-il d'une voix radoucie.

Elle releva la tête consternée. Elle imaginait très mal le corps professoral à la pause-café, se lamenter sur son compte en versant des larmes. Elle remercia néanmoins le directeur et sortit du bureau. Sans se douter que le professeur McGonagall ouvrirait la porte dans l'autre sens. La vieille dame lui rentra dedans, le remonte-temps fit un vol plané, et se fracassa dans un bruit de vieille pendule contre le mur. En poussant des cris déchirants, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se jeta sur l'objet qui n'était plus qu'un amas d'écrous et de boulons, mais au moment où elle posa les mains dessus, les aiguilles toutes tordues du cadran déformé se mirent à tourner à une vitesse folle. Albus Dumbledore, la figure brisée par l'effroi, sortit sa baguette pour éjecter l'appareil devenu fou des mains de la jeune fille, mais il était trop tard, elle s'évanouissait déjà dans les airs, avec une mine stupéfaite.

McGonagall et Dumbledore observèrent encore un long moment les particules dorées, et étrangement, de sable, qui s'évanouissaient dans les airs, là où se tenait auparavant Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Puis finalement, ils s’entre-regardèrent, en espérant très fort que leur arme de destruction massive contre Lord Voldemort ne se retrouvait pas à la préhistoire, à chasser le dinosaure.

Élisa mit le point final à son chapitre, satisfaite. Du voyage dans le temps. Quelle merveilleuse idée.


	12. Bethsabée

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith aimait bien Helga Poufsouffle. C'était la plus rigolote des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. C'était une femme ronde, avec une figure large et rigolarde évoquant les masques de théâtre de l'antiquité grecque, les pieds enfoncés dans de grosses chaussures de marche, à la poitrine débordante du corsage, qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer en premier et de passer ensuite le reste du temps à essayer d'ignorer poliment.

Bien sûr, il y avait certains aspects de sa personne qui étaient discutables. Par exemple, elle n'était pas l'herboriste légendaire dont les livres d'Histoire faisaient tant, et bien, d'histoires, justement. Pour ce que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith en avait observé, scandalisée, Helga Poufsouffle se contentait le plus souvent de donner de l'eau colorée dans une petite fiole lorsqu'on lui demandait de l'aide, transformant tour à tour sa potion magique en remède pour les maux de tête ou la dépression. Et le plus scandaleux, c'est que cela fonctionnait. Helga Poufsouffle avait inventé l'effet placebo.

Cependant, elle avait des idées qui plaisaient bien à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Helga Poufsouffle était le genre de personne avec qui l'on se sentait toujours à l'aise parce qu'elle avait l'air d'aborder la vie comme si elle avait compris la blague et les gens comme s'ils étaient tous de sa famille. Quand elles se baladaient toutes les deux longuement en forêt, elle abreuvait souvent à grands pas la jeune fille aux cheveux roses de ses plus belles perles de sagesse, telles que :

\- Ce serait quand même un drôle de monde si on était tous pareils.

Ou encore :

\- Si tu arrêtais de te gratter, ça finirait par s'en aller tout seul.

C'était un tout autre monde qui tendait les bras à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, un monde plus pêchu, ouvert et détendu. Elle sentait son esprit devenir assez large pour pouvoir se le sortir par les oreilles et se le nouer sous le menton.

Le séjour à Poudlard n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Les quatre sorciers et leurs disciples vaquaient à leurs occupations avec animation dans les murs du château en faisant voler des meubles du bout de leurs baguettes magiques. On sentait à la fois l'excitation de l'emménagement et la fraîcheur des nouveaux locaux qui évoquaient un magasin Ikea. Tout semblait encore si jeune et si neuf, encore si peu encombré par les souvenirs et les ombres.

Elle ne voyait pas beaucoup Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, les créateurs des maisons homonymes. Bien sûr, c'était en partie parce qu'ils travaillaient à la réparation du remonte-temps de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient très occupés par la préparation de l'école.

Il n'y en avait qu'une que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith appréciait très moyennement, c'était la quatrième larronne de ce jeu de cartes, Rowena Serdaigle. La jeune femme prenait d'abord en permanence un air éthéré et rêveur qui tapait sur les nerfs de la petite sorcière aux cheveux roses. D'autant que cela lui donnait généralement l'air balourde et stupide. Ensuite, les enseignements qu'elle avait donné à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith l'avait plutôt mise mal à l'aise.

Elle avait appris bien des choses au Poudlard d'avant, auprès des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps. Elle avait appris à se changer en animal, à changer d'apparence physique, et même à devenir invisible sans avoir besoin de cape d'invisibilité. Godric était un bon professeur en matière de métamorphoses, et Helga, même si elle n'était pas réellement une botaniste hors-pair, connaissait tout de même quelques trucs. Une fois où elles s'étaient promenées sous une pluie battante, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith qui avait été trempée comme une soupe, lui avait demandé, toute ébaudie, comme elle pouvait rester au sec. Helga avait répondu simplement :

\- Je passe entre les gouttes d'eau.

Et c'était vrai. Elle était à peine humide. Helga Poufsouffle pratiquait une magie bien particulière.

Mais les connaissances que lui avaient apprises Rowena… Même la magie noire était moins horrible que ça. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, tourneboulée, lui en voulait encore beaucoup. Elle ne se doutait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement tout savoir.

En tout cas, le père Gryffondor avait été impressionné par l'animagus qu'était devenue Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. En principe, lui avait-il expliqué, chaque sorcier ne pouvait se changer qu'en un seul animal, et on ne pouvait jamais choisir lequel ce serait, il correspondait, comme un totem, à la personnalité du sorcier, qu'il soit caniche ou serpent. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle soit déçue si l'animal qui lui était attribué devait être minuscule, comme une petite puce. Mais Bethsabée Isobel Meredith s'était changée en un terrible dragon noir de plusieurs mètres de haut, à la grande stupéfaction de tous. Un élève avait même râlé avec stupeur :

\- Est-ce que nous serions capables d'en faire autant, nous aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, avait répondu Godric, qui comme tout professeur digne de ce nom, ne reculait jamais devant un mensonge pieux.

Les quatre fondateurs avaient mis ça sur le compte des origines de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Ils savaient qu'elle venait du futur car ils avaient assisté à son atterrissage en catastrophe, lorsqu'elle s'était écrasée à la suite du remonte-temps dans la cave par-dessus laquelle on devait, des centaines d'années plus tard, bâtir le bureau du futur directeur de Poudlard.

Ils avaient alors fait un marché avec elle. Ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour réparer l'artefact, et en échange, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith leur disait tout sur le Poudlard du futur.

Ils ne s'intéressaient pas du tout aux événements de l'avenir, c'était beaucoup trop éloigné et ennuyeux, trop abstrait pour eux. Ils s'intéressaient à la future organisation de l'école. Lorsque la jeune fille avait expliqué qu'un couvre-chef ensorcelé triait les élèves à la rentrée, Godric avait pris le sien pour en faire le choixpeau magique. Lorsqu'elle avait énuméré les différentes matières qu'il y aurait au programme, Rowena Serdaigle s'était empressée de prendre des notes pour faire les emplois du temps. L'organisation de leur nouvelle école était leur préoccupation principale, et rien d'autre ne les intéressait. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait eu peur de changer le futur en leur révélant toutes ces choses, mais petit à petit, elle s'était alors demandé avec un frisson glacé dans le dos, si le futur d'où elle venait n'était pas devenu ainsi parce que justement, elle était censée expliquer aux fondateurs de l'école ce que devait devenir Poudlard. En tout cas, les quatre sorciers, pragmatiques, ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment de la forme que pouvait prendre l'espace-temps, boucle ou ligne droite, leur idée était qu'il fallait organiser une école en très peu de temps, et après tout, si cela marchait comme ça dans le futur, cela pouvait très bien marcher comme cela maintenant.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith passa beaucoup de temps avec eux. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'agissait de quelques mois voire d'une année, il était difficile de faire le compte, mais un jour, on lui rendit enfin son remonte-temps.

Qui avait, à présent, la forme d'une grosse horloge à pendule. Bleue.

Rowena arbora un énorme pot de peinture avec son habituel regard vitreux et son sourire absent :

\- J'aime le bleu.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith sentit sur son propre visage que l'agacement et la reconnaissance menaient une lutte effroyable. Elle décida se concentrer plutôt sur Godric qui tapotait l'énorme engin avec satisfaction.

\- Merci.

\- Il suffit juste de tourner les aiguilles une fois pour aller une heure dans le futur, deux fois pour deux heures…

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith plongea son visage entre ses deux mains et soupira profondément.

\- Alors, si je comprends bien, il va falloir que je tourne ces aiguilles dix millions de fois ?

Élisa s'arrêta de taper pour tendre l'oreille. Des éclats de voix venaient de la chambre de ses parents. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

La petite fille se leva, alla à la cuisine, prit un verre, revint sur ses pas, et s'agenouilla près de la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de ses parents, le verre collé entre son oreille et l'obstacle qui l'empêchait d'entendre. Après quelques minutes, elle hocha gravement la tête. Oui, il s'agissait bien de la même discussion. Toujours.

Depuis quelques temps, son père s'était mis en tête de la mettre au collège à la prochaine rentrée.

Sa mère, évidemment, était fermement opposée à l'idée, d'où les disputes continuelles depuis plus de deux semaines. Élisa se leva, retourna ranger son verre à la cuisine et reprit sa place devant l'ordinateur. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela, en fait, il était étonnant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle avait changé. C'était comme pour les commentaires sur fanfiction-point-net. Il n'y en avait plus depuis qu'Élisa avait changé pour la énième fois l'orientation de son histoire. Mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle écrivait pour Nicole.

Ce qui était sans doute dangereux, parce que ça voulait dire que s'il n'y avait plus de Nicole, il n'y avait plus de motivation pour écrire.

Mais ça aussi, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Élisa commençait à lire de plus en plus d'articles sur la fanfiction, elle trouvait ça absolument passionnant, étourdissant, en particulier les questions de droits et les auteurs qui exposaient des diatribes virulentes contre ces moyens d'expressions. Elle était surprise par la violence dont pouvaient faire preuve des auteurs qu'elle trouvait par ailleurs très sympathiques. Bien sûr, cela n'enlevait rien à leurs romans, mais cela était curieusement amusant de constater que ces dieux étranges et mystérieux pouvaient être irréfléchis, puérils ou grossiers. Cependant, beaucoup de leurs arguments étaient intéressants, et laissaient la fillette s'abîmer dans de grandes réflexions.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu t'étais mise aux histoires d'amour entre garçons, avait remarqué Nicole.

C'était vrai. Rien que dans le chapitre de noël, Élisa avait souligné que Harry passait son réveillon avec son parrain, et un très bon ami à lui, Remus Lupin. Elle n'avait pas osé préciser à quel point les deux amis étaient affectueux l'un envers l'autre, parce qu'elle avait peur d'être lourde, mais l'intention y était.

\- Au départ, je ne voulais pas me lancer là-dedans, les histoires d'amour, parce que je trouve que c'est un peu trop courant sur le site et je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi, en fait. Mais ce couple-là, j'y tenais, parce qu'il me paraissait assez évident dans le livre. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout sur les trois derniers tomes. Je pense qu'il y a des personnages merveilleux comme Luna Lovegood, et Dolores Ombrage, qui fait une antagoniste géniale.

Élisa se délecta un instant d'avoir dit le mot antagoniste. Nicole de son coté, n'eut pas le cœur à lui dire que le mot ne se prononçait pas antajauniste.

\- Mais certains éléments sont curieux, comme cette histoire de prophétie qui tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. J'aurais préféré savoir que Lord Voldemort avait tué à cause d'une sombre histoire d'amour entre la mère de Harry et Severus Rogue, ça m'aurait paru beaucoup plus logique et tragique à la fois, et moins cliché, aussi. Et puis, cette histoire d'amour entre Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks est tout simplement invraisemblable.

Nicole se demanda si elle devait se féliciter du sens critique d'Élisa ou s'inquiéter parce qu'elle avait mauvaise influence sur la gamine. En même temps, c'était amusant de voir à quel point l'écrivain en herbe pouvait être aveugle lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres écrits.

Lorsque Bethsabée Isobel Meredith réussit à ouvrir les yeux, toute agrippée qu'elle était à sa nouvelle machine à voyager dans le temps, elle se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas en enfer. Elle était dans un genre de remise, et de toutes évidences, elle était encore à Poudlard. Elle sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac et la jeta sur le remonte-temps pour le dissimuler.

Elle sortit du placard avec un pas mesuré. Son intention de départ, lorsqu'elle avait demandé le remonte-temps à Dumbledore, était d'empêcher sa propre naissance. Mais maintenant, elle savait bien que c'était impossible, l'histoire était immuable, elle pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne faisait que participer à ce qui devait se passer.

Et si elle n'était pas à la bonne époque ? Il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer pour éviter les questions gênantes.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith mit à profit ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour que ses cheveux puissent passer du rose panaché au blond, ses yeux bigarrés au bleu. Satisfaite, elle entrouvrit la porte avec confiance, et malheureusement, heurta quelqu'un qui passait justement par là. Il s'agissait d'un garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs. Son geste l'avait fait s'écraser par terre, lui et tous ses livres.

Elle se pencha pour l'aider à les ramasser, mais le garçon, tout rouge et fulminant, hurla :

\- Vas-t-en, Sang-De-Bourbe !

Choquée, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith recula à l'abri des regards. Malheureusement, par ce geste, la petite sorcière créa un impair, et même, visiblement, une tragédie, car une belle jeune fille aux yeux verts, qui arrivait dans le couloir, crut que l'insulte lui était adressée et fila à toutes jambes en criant.

\- Je ne te parlerais plus jamais, Severus Rogue !

\- Attends, Lily, s'étrangla le jeune homme au comble du désespoir, essayant à la fois de ramasser maladroitement ses cahiers et de lui courir après.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva toute seule, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se rendit de nouveau visible, et désappointée, lâcha un juron dépité.

Juron qui tomba à point pour que quatre garçons qui s'en venaient par-là la scrutent d'un air curieux. L'un d'eux frappa l'esprit de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Elle fut alors convaincue qu'elle n'était pas là au bon moment, bien qu'elle soit au bon endroit. L'homme ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry Potter sans être vraiment lui, et vraisemblablement, il devait être son père.

\- Salut, toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith décida de répondre un prénom au hasard :

\- Élisa.


	13. Isobel

Élisa pianota avec agacement. Après bien des chapitres, elle en arrivait au retour de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith à Poudlard, mais ce qui l'embêtait, c'était que son héroïne revenait encore dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, et c'était agaçant, car on avait l'impression que soixante-dix pour cent de l'action dans cette histoire s'y déroulait. Comme si Élisa écrivait une fanfiction sur la vie passionnante du personnel administratif de l'école. Elle voyait déjà ça d'ici, les folles conversations que cela pouvait donner.

\- Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'on rigole bien dans les bureaux des secrétaires, Mrs Plan-plan.

\- Oh, vous, alors, Mr Robot-Joie, encore une tasse de thé ?

Non, il n'en était pas question. Elle allait sauter cette étape. On avait qu'à dire que oui, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était rentrée, après bien des aventures, elle avait expliqué à Albus Dumbledore qu'elle était partie depuis longtemps, car elle avait voyagé à de nombreuses époques de l'Histoire et dans plusieurs univers parallèles, bien qu'en réalité, pour le Poudlard d'aujourd'hui, elle n'était partie qu'une minute et demie, car ce qu'il y avait de bien avec le temps, c'est qu'il permettait parfois de prendre des raccourcis, et puis elle était sortie se balader dans l'école, histoire de retrouver ses marques.

En réalité, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'avait pas traversé tant d'époques que cela, mais s'il y avait un truc que Salazar Serpentard lui avait appris, c'était qu'il fallait toujours se faire mousser aux yeux de son prochain. On ne savait jamais, cela pouvait être utile. Sans respect, sans réputation, on était rien, disait-il toujours.

Du coup, elle avait raconté n'importe quoi. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait été dans un monde où les garçons étaient des filles et les filles étaient des garçons. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'Henriette Potter, qui était une petite boulotte très complexée par sa cicatrice, qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de la cacher avec de nouvelles expériences capillaires. Ses amies étaient Ronaldina, une rouquine un peu fofolle, farfelue comme les héroïnes de séries télé dans les années cinquante, et Hermion, un mec ringard, toujours plongé dans ses bouquins. L'école était gouvernée par Alba Dumbledore, une femme majestueuse sans une ride mais aux cheveux blancs comme neige. Il y avait un autre monde, avait-elle raconté à une Minerva McGonagall perplexe, où le bien et le mal était inversé. Elle avait rencontré au Poudlard Parallèle le petit Tom Jedusor, défiguré à la naissance par un méchant sorcier. Il avait le crâne chauve, et tout le monde était terrifié par ce sorcier maléfique, un homme avec une effroyable cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui barrant le visage, heureusement, Tom avait sa meilleure amie Bellatrix pour le soutenir, une fille enjouée au caractère bien affirmé. Il y avait aussi ce monde très barbant, où personne n'avait de pouvoirs magiques, avait-elle continué. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une école de moldus, des gens qui ne connaissaient rien à la sorcellerie, Harry, Hermione, et Ronald Weasley étaient là, et ils étaient eux aussi des moldus, et même le directeur de l'établissement, qu'elle avait rencontré, était un moldu, c'était Albert Dumberer, un homme à la barbe blanche bien taillée avec un complet-veston.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, qui était une très mauvaise menteuse, ignorait que c'était en disant le moins qu'on faisait croire le plus. Cependant, comme ses histoires étaient drôles, personne n'avait le cœur à lui dire.

En revanche, ce qui était sidérant, c'est qu'elle portait effectivement des vêtements moldus. Peut-être qu'il y avait finalement une part de vérité dans les histoires de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, qui pouvait savoir. Lorsqu'on s'était interrogée au sujet de ses chaussures, elle avait fait une pirouette et levé sa jambe telle une pin-up.

\- Comment donc ? Oh, ça. Ce n'est qu'une paire de converses, vous ne devez pas connaître, c'est très à la mode chez les moldus.

Elle portait également un slim, c'est-à-dire un de ces pantalons ultra-serrés, et un sweat-shirt à capuche. Les professeurs étaient contrariés, car les élèves commençaient à murmurer avec envie sur le passage de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Lorsque Bethsabée Isobel Meredith était retournée dans sa chambre pour la première fois, elle était allée chercher le papier chiffonné qui était glissé sous son oreiller. C'était la lettre qu'elle avait reçu ce matin de noël, il lui semblait que cela faisait si longtemps, maintenant. Elle la relut une dernière fois.

« Salut Bethsabée Isobel Meredith,

En fait, c'est moi qui te parle, ou plutôt, je devrais dire que c'est toi. Je sais, cela peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais je vais t'expliquer.

D'abord, pour te prouver qui je suis, je vais te dire ce que personne d'autre à part toi ne sait, à savoir que toutes les nuits, tu rêves que tante Pétunia revient te chercher à Poudlard pour t'enfermer à la cave. Elle a des serpents dans les cheveux, des griffes crochues, et quand tu te retrouves dans le noir, tu pleures et tu cries, et les murs s'écroulent autour de toi.

C'est bon, tu me crois ? Je sais que c'est le cas, parce que si tu es moi, tu es forcément géniale, parce que toutes les Bethsabée Isobel Meredith sont géniales.

Bon, maintenant que je sais que tu peux me faire confiance, ou que tu sais que je peux me faire confiance, peu importe, je dois te dire qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois absolument faire, réclamer le remonte-temps à Albus Dumbledore, c'est très important. Cela te permettra de remonter le temps, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore deviné.

Je referme cette enveloppe avec un sort et l'ordre de ne la livrer que le jour où une élève nommée Bethsabée Isobel Meredith passera son premier noël à Poudlard. La lettre sera peut-être un peu défraîchie d'ici là, mais je sais qu'elle restera lisible. Puisque je l'ai lue.

Gros bisous et bon courage à toi, ou à moi, peu importe, je sais que tu en auras besoin parce que j'en ai eu besoin, moi aussi.

Signé : Bethsabée Isobel Meredith (du futur). »

Quand est-ce qu'elle avait écrit ça, déjà ? À l'époque des Maraudeurs ? Elle se retourna vers la cheminée et jeta la lettre au feu.

De son côté, Nicole faisait le tour du café Starbucks. Elle se demandait pourquoi ses amis se donnaient toujours rendez-vous là, systématiquement. C'était cher, bruyant, et on était mal installé. En maugréant, elle se dirigea vers le groupe animé à l'étage. En faisant la bise à ceux qu'elle connaissait le mieux, elle enregistra qui était là et qui était absent.

Il y avait cette petite star de la fanfiction, accompagnée de ses deux meilleures copines. En réalité, elle était devenue plutôt has been, depuis qu'elle passait deux ans à réécrire la première phrase de son dernier chapitre, et que la mode fulgurante des histoires mettant en scène deux hommes amoureux l'un de l'autre était passée. Elle refusait de l'admettre, et croyait toujours que tout le monde était fou d'elle. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il y avait effectivement toujours des irréductibles pour croire que ses torrides histoires d'amour auraient une fin. Mais son influence dans le monde de la fanfiction reposait quand même essentiellement sur sa gloire passée, et sur le fait qu'elle était mignonne.

Il y avait aussi ce mastodonte, qui était connue pour son blog, et aussi pour ses voyages au Japon, qu'elle poursuivait même depuis la catastrophe nucléaire. Cette contrée exotique faisait toujours autant rêver les jeunes auteurs de fanfictions, et ceux qui y allaient gagnaient leur respect. Nicole s'en méfiait. Elle serait dure à convaincre, comme la grosse poule dans Chicken Run.

Elle fit la bise à la fille ronde aux habits colorés qui tenait en équilibre sur le bord d'un siège partagé avec son petit ami. Cette fille était nulle en écriture, ses fanfictions étaient bien maigres, mais elle faisait des études d'art et cela lui donnait une certaine aura dans ce microcosme social. Les écrivains de fanfictions étaient à l'affût des illustratrices avec des regards affamés. Comme avait dit un jour une fille à Nicole, ulcérée, tout le monde pouvait écrire, mais ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait dessiner. Cela étant dit, Nicole devait reconnaître pour elle-même que si elle écrivait comme personne, elle ne savait même pas dessiner comme tout le monde. Ceux qui sortaient de cette école d'art étaient, parait-il, engagé par Walt Disney et d'autres grands studios, à Londres.

En tout cas, le petit ami de l'étudiante en arts avait l'air perdu, avec son look un peu beauf et stéréotypé d'étudiant en informatique très chic. Les indigènes autour de lui portaient plus généralement le noir ou l'arc-en-ciel.

C'était le seul garçon en dehors de l'autre, que Nicole connaissait et appréciait moyennement. Il avait écrit en tout et pour tout qu'une fanfiction, qu'il avait sans doute produit uniquement pour appartenir à leur petit groupe, puis maintenant, il s'incrustait en jouant sur le fait qu'il était homosexuel et que la plupart des filles adoraient ça. Nicole le trouvait plutôt antipathique et peu franc, se déclarer gay n'était pas suffisant pour avoir sa sympathie, merci beaucoup.

Une fois que les premières formalités furent évacuées, Nicole aborda le problème qui la préoccupait vraiment. À savoir le peu de commentaires qu'Élisa recevait sur sa fanfiction.

\- Ah, oui, ta nouvelle petite protégée, se rappela l'une d'un ton hésitant.

\- Je suis allé voir après le mail que tu m'avais envoyé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé cela terriblement intéressant, dit une autre.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais son personnage est une Mary Sue, dit-on d'un ton dégagé.

\- Et son intrigue n'est pas très originale avec tout cela.

\- Oui, tout à fait.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Les auteurs y allèrent chacun de leurs petits commentaires condescendants, puis quand il fut décidé qu'il y avait consensus et que Mary Sue Malgré Moi n'intéressait personne, ils reprirent leurs boissons pour les siroter en cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation beaucoup plus intéressant. Au hasard, la reliure.

Nicole, rouge comme une pivoine, prit une inspiration.

Elle se leva, raide comme la justice, flamboyante comme une tempête, et pointa un doigt avec des airs de déesse vengeresse vers celle qu'elle surnommait jusqu'à maintenant dans sa tête L'Armoire à glace. Un client ouvrit la porte juste à ce moment-là et accentua malgré lui l'effet spectaculaire en faisant claquer les cheveux de l'oratrice dans un courant d'air.

\- Cela te va bien de dire ça, je crois me rappeler d'une jeune fille qui m'avait soumise sa première histoire, une fanfiction qui racontait l'histoire d'une Mary Sue amoureuse de Severus Rogue !

Elle remua, l'air gêné.

\- Oui, mais cela remonte à loin, il y a prescription, maintenant, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais faire de la publicité sur mon blog pour ton amie. J'ai droit à un certain standing, maintenant.

Le visage de Nicole prit une expression terrible de cruauté implacable.

\- Et je crois me rappeler que cette Mary Sue avait…

Armoire à glace plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

\- Non, ne le dis pas ! cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante entre ses doigts.

\- …Un petit animal kawaï qui disait « Myû » !

L'ex-petite star de la fanfiction yaoi ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle sirotait dans le vide, tant elle était fascinée par le spectacle.

Armoire à glace s'affaissa sur son siège, vaincue. Le coup porté avait été fatal, vigoureux comme une douche froide.

\- J'imagine qu'on a toutes été jeunes, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu peux parler pour toi, riposta une inconsciente condescendante.

Nicole se tourna vers elle, l'air d'une furie, et l'intervenante baissa la tête.

\- Je vous connais toutes, depuis le début, alors que vous n'étiez encore que des petits bébés patauds, c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes devenues ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui, il est maintenant temps de renvoyer l'ascenseur, déclama le vétéran de la fanfiction, avec le sourire de la victoire. Et aussi parce que je connais tous vos petits secrets, ajoute-t-elle avec satisfaction.

La petite boulotte griffonna sur la nappe en tirant la langue. Elle montra fièrement son œuvre, un portrait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses étoilés et aux yeux fuchsia.

\- Je suppose que l'on peut faire un geste, commenta quelqu'un d'un ton léger et tout le monde approuva.

De son côté, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith menait elle aussi sa révolution, sa guérilla contre les principes établis.

Dumbledore essaya de reprendre la parole, mais la jeune fille le poussait du coude à la table des professeurs et prenait toute la place. Elle s'était lancée, très enthousiaste, dans un discours sur les maisons et la nécessité de rester unis. En fait, cela allait même beaucoup plus loin que cela, parce que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith s'était lancée dans l'idée qu'elle devait faire participer le public. Celui-ci, qui s'amusait jusque-là, fut tout à coup horrifié.

\- Vous, les Poufsouffles ! Allez à la maison des Serdaigles !

Il y eut un moment de flottement terriblement gênant, puis deux premières années de Poufsouffle que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith n'arrêtait pas de fixer des yeux avec un air dément se levèrent en toussotant et allèrent du côté de la table aux Serdaigles qui jetèrent des regards mauvais autour d'eux d'un air hautain.

\- Vous, les Gryffondor, rejoignez vos frères Serpentards !

Les élèves s’entre-regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Mais là, chose surprenante, Harry se leva. Ron et Hermione l'obligèrent à se rasseoir, mais il se releva et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la table des Serpentards. Ses deux amis le suivirent de mauvaise grâce, et alors, deux autres élèves les suivirent. Une élève de Serdaigle, une petite blonde aux yeux globuleux, prit l'initiative d'aller s'asseoir chez les Gryffondor en faisant des petits signes de la main à tout le monde. Et puis alors ce fut le bazar. L'anarchie.

Tous les élèves décidèrent d'un commun accord de se mélanger au même moment en criant et en battant les bras, certains allaient même jusqu'à échanger les maillots, sans doute prétexte éhonté à dévoiler abdos et biceps dans certains cas, hélas.

McGonagall, elle, secouait la manche de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, affolée.

\- Mais vous bouleversez toute l'organisation de l'école avec votre jeu des chaises musicales !

L'intéressée se tourna vers elle, l'œil brillant. La vieille dame recula. L'élève avait l'air d'avoir une araignée au plafond.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je suis allée dans le passé, j'ai vu de loin l'organisation de cette école ! En réalité, nous ne sommes séparés en quatre maisons que parce que j'ai dit aux Fondateurs que nous devions faire comme cela, mais en réalité, cela signifie que nous n'avons plus aucune raison valable de le faire !

\- L'émulation intellectuelle, peut-être ?

La jeune fille fit un geste de la main irrité qui signifiait dans un langage universel qu'on s'en fichait. Elle ouvrit grands les bras à la Grande salle.

\- Regardez comme ils sont tous heureux d'être enfin libres !

Un Poufsouffle décocha un coup de poing à un Gryffondor dans l'indifférence générale. Un autre Poufsouffle et un Serpentard s'embrassèrent passionnément et tombaient sur la table au milieu de la cohue. Le corps professoral, paralysé, contemplait le désastre d'un air éberlué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Enfin, ce n'est pas possible, ce genre de comportement, ils sont britanniques !

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith hocha la tête vigoureusement.

\- Oui, j'ai vaguement relevé la boisson avec un de mes sortilèges de derrière les fagots, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, je voulais qu'ils soient plus réceptifs à mon discours. Je vous rassure tout de suite, j’ai essayé sur moi, aucun danger, c’est au poil, enfin, moi, les stimulants, ça ne me fait jamais rien, de toutes façons, mais bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, tout est entièrement sous contrôle. Puis, prenant Albus Dumbledore par les épaules, elle ajouta tout en montrant un tableau imaginaire au loin de la main droite : vous et moi, Albus, nous allons faire de grandes choses. De terribles mais néanmoins grandes choses.

Quelqu'un ignorant les aventures récentes de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, et ses épiphanies au contact de Helga Poufsouffle, qui n'était qu'amour de son prochain, aurait déclaré que la jeune fille était en train de planer tout droit vers la Jamaïque, sous l'influence de la ganja, probablement.

Albus Dumbledore n'apprécia pas du tout. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se mit en colère. La figure d'un rouge fumant, il se mit à hurler et tapa du pied. Cela provoqua une onde de choc magique qui dégrisa tous les élèves à son contact. Interrompus en plein actes de débauche et de violence, ils se mirent bientôt à réajuster leurs tenues et à remettre leurs chemises dans leurs pantalons d'un air gêné.

Mais le directeur de Poudlard, lui, n'était pas calmé :

\- Un million de points en moins pour Serpentard !

\- Vous savez, j'ai décidé que je n'appartenais plus à aucune maison, parce que je suis contre, alors c'est plutôt injuste pour eux, fit remarquer Bethsabée Isobel Meredith d'un air blessé.

\- Très bien ! Un million de points en moins pour toutes les maisons, comme ça, personne ne gagnera ! Et un milliard de points en moins pour Bethsabée Isobel Meredith où qu'elle aille, voilà !

La jeune fille resta plantée là, hébétée. Ses collègues professeurs se reculèrent un peu pour s'éloigner d'elle. Albus Dumbledore se leva de son siège et colla son énorme nez crochu contre celui, petit et mutin, de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith :

\- Et comme punition, vous accompagnerez Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, cette nuit. Ou alors, vous serez renvoyée.

McGonagall s'éventa de la main. Elle n'avait pas vu Albus comme ça depuis la dernière fois que le Ministère de la Magie avait suggéré de mettre des Détraqueurs à Poudlard.


	14. Meredith

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith s'avança avec appréhension jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Auparavant, ce n'était qu'une forêt commune, et les sorcières pouvaient s'y balader avec la certitude qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'elles-mêmes pour s'y balader, mais depuis l'âge d'or où Helga Poufsouffle y chassait encore les bons coins à champignons, l'endroit avait beaucoup changé. Des siècles d'expérimentations magiques et d'élèves coupables se débarrassant discrètement de leurs animaux de compagnie encombrants s'étaient entreposés entre ces arbres. Hagrid lui avait notamment parlé d'une créature qui tuait régulièrement les licornes, ces temps-ci.

\- Il y a aussi le garçon mi-licorne mi-centaure, j'aimerais être sûr qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

\- Quoi, les centaures et les licornes se reproduisent entre eux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils peuvent faire d'autre pour passer le temps dans cette forêt ? Aller au cinéma ? En tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir avec moi, même quand j'y amène les molosses pour m'accompagner, je ne me sens pas rassuré, ces temps-ci.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith déglutit en repensant aux monstrueuses bêtes qui servaient de toutous au géant. Elles étaient restées en couinant sous le lit et refusaient de sortir.

Il y avait aussi ce sentiment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de mauvais, des images lui venaient par intermittence d'une silhouette noire… Avec deux visages. Avec agacement, la jeune fille se tapa la tête de la paume de la main, comme pour retaper un téléviseur mal réglé. Voilà, c'était encore cette précognition que Rowena Serdaigle lui avait mis dans la tête, elle faisait encore des siennes.

La patronne de Serdaigle était en réalité particulièrement habile, non pas dans les arts obscurs, mais dans la magie tortueuse et compliquée, elle avait décelé un don chez Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, l'avait poussée à le développer, et la jeune élève, effrayée, s'était empressée d'oublier autant que possible tous ses cours dès l'instant où elle s'était rendue compte que lire dans les pensées et voir l'avenir pouvait devenir un véritable enfer.

Elle finissait par répondre aux autres avant même qu'ils viennent la saluer, et comme ses interlocuteurs, troublés, finissaient par poser d'autres questions, perplexes, cela lui fichait un mal de crâne de tous les diables. C'était tout de même curieux, comme l'avenir était mouvant, alors que le passé était immuable.

Quant à lire dans les pensées… Après bien des expériences gênantes, elle y avait aussi renoncé. Enterrer ces pouvoirs sous son crâne était comme s'empêcher d'écouter une musique. On pouvait boucher ses oreilles pour que ce ne soit plus qu'un son diffus, mais c'était incommodant, et à la moindre perte de concentration, cela vous revenait comme une porte en pleine figure.

Hagrid et elle s'enfonçaient dans le sous-bois, tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait.

\- Tu dois admettre que c'est une très mauvaise fanfiction.

Nicole se tortilla sur son siège, mais elle eut la générosité de prendre l'air gêné.

Élisa et elle étaient au Starbucks, on ne changeait pas les mauvaises habitudes. C'était les vacances d'été, et la fillette avait réclamé à ses parents un week-end à Paris, dans l'intention évidente, bien entendu, de rencontrer de visu sa nouvelle amie. Elles étaient maintenant installées, face-à-face, devant leurs boissons, en gigotant un peu, à cause de l'embarras qu'était une première confrontation après bien des échanges via des médiums bien commodes. Nicole se sentait gênée par son apparence physique, ses dents mal fichues et ses grosses lunettes de myope. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards anxieux à la gamine, en essayant de déceler de la moquerie sur son visage.

Mais Élisa, mis à part son embarras bien légitime de départ, paraissait curieusement sereine, adulte, en dépit de sa silhouette gracile de petit moineau sous-alimenté qui touchait tout juste le sol de la pointe des pieds une fois qu'elle était assise sur une chaise.

Nicole capitula et passa par le langage du corps pour confirmer que oui, effectivement Élisa ne risquait pas d'avoir un Pulitzer.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce que quand elle sera finie, je la réécrirai, je la retravaillerai. Je ferais mon possible pour l'aimer de nouveau, parce que je crois que c'est ça, aussi, l'écriture, c'est de l'édition.

Elle avait appuyé sur le dernier mot. Elle arrêta de parler à son Frappucino fraise et osa regarder franchement la personne assise avec elle, dans les yeux. C'était l'une des nouvelles résolutions d'Élisa, surmonter sa timidité.

\- Enfin, si j'ai le temps avec le collège, et puis j'aimerais m'inscrire à un club de théâtre, aussi. Oui, parce que j'ai décidé que j'irais au collège. Je vais continuer de vivre avec ma maman, mais je crois que papa a raison, je dois le faire. Tu sais, c'est drôle, mais je commence à me dire que si j'ai commencé à écrire, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, je sentais déjà que ça n'allait plus trop entre eux.

Les parents d'Élisa avaient décidé de divorcer.

\- Je voulais m'isoler de la réalité, je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude, et je ne me sentais jamais à l'aise avec eux, au dîner. J'avais l'impression ces derniers temps qu'ils me cachaient des choses et je voulais, peut-être pour me venger, avoir moi aussi mes secrets.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

\- Je me sens mal à cause de ça, les disputes, le nouvel appartement de maman et moi, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux que quand personne ne disait rien. Je pense qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus trop depuis longtemps mais qu'ils ne se l'étaient même pas dit à eux-mêmes. Je pense que j'écrirais une histoire là-dessus, mais pas une fanfiction, une histoire bien à moi, mais avec une part inventée, j'aimerais bien écrire une histoire de fantômes qui se passerait dans les Caraïbes.

Sa voix se cassa.

\- Je pense que ce sera très bien, dit Nicole d'une voix douce.

Elles finirent le cheese-cake à deux parce qu'Élisa n'arrivait pas à le manger toute seule en entier.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith avait couru à en perdre le souffle et le sens de l'orientation. Elle avait aperçu la silhouette blanche d'un centaure au loin, entre les arbres, et il lui était venu à l'idée que ce devait être la fameuse licorne centaure. Sans crier pour ne pas l'effrayer, en s'éloignant de Hagrid sans trop y penser, elle s'était frayé un chemin entre les ombres, exaltée, ravie de pouvoir enfin commencer à s'amuser dans ce sinistre endroit. Mais la silhouette du quadrupède à la robe immaculée s'évanouit, et la jeune fille se retrouva bientôt seule dans une clairière sombre.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et l'angoisse s'accrut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, quelqu'un venait de se glisser derrière elle. Faisant un tour sur elle-même, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et d'un gigantesque turban. L'individu ne lui disait rien du tout, elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Une voix sifflante se fit cependant entendre, comme si l'homme cachait un serpent sous sa robe. Toujours en surveillant Bethsabée Isobel Meredith d'un air neutre, il se mit à dérouler son turban, tandis que la jeune fille, tendue, ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle cherchait du coin des yeux un chemin par lequel détaler, mais tout en même temps, quelque chose lui paralysait les membres et l'obligeait à regarder.

Le turban finit par tomber totalement en un long ruban sur le sol. Il révéla un crâne chauve et étonnamment petit. Le sinistre individu tourna alors les talons, et Bethsabée Isobel Meredith crut qu'elle allait s'enfuir, mais alors, la monstruosité à l'arrière de son crâne l'emplit d'horreur et de répulsion. C'était une ignoble face d'être humain, qui apparaissait comme une difformité dérangeante en cet endroit, pire que s'il lui avait montré une partie de son anatomie couverte de furoncles purulents.

Et comme elle était Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, elle sut sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire, que c'était son père. Il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort, à présent de retour sous la forme de ce monstre bicéphale.

Hagrid brisa la tension plus lourde qu'un bol de caramel en surgissant de derrière sa protégée, tout en hurlant et en faisant tournoyer son petit parapluie rose tel un nunchaku pour la défendre. Lord Voldemort, derechef, sortit une baguette magique qu'il braqua sur le compagnon de la jeune fille en disant :

\- Avada Kedavra.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Un éclair vert l'éblouit et celui qui l'avait sauvé des Dursley tombait comme une pierre face contre terre. Elle voulut s'agenouiller pour essayer de le relever mais il était trop lourd. Elle s'effondra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, il ne respirait plus du tout. Des paillettes dorées tombèrent de ses yeux pour s'amonceler sur le dos de son ami. Des larmes qu'elles n'avaient pas laissé tomber en dépit de tous les mauvais traitements de Pétunia Dursley.

Élisa regretta d'avoir écrit cette scène de scarification quelques chapitres plus tôt, lorsque Bethsabée Isobel Meredith pleurait parce qu'en fait, elle ne faisait que pleurnicher sur son sort. Il y en avait du coup un peu moins, de larmes, pour les moments importants comme celui-là.

Voldemort, dans sa grande cape noire, s'avança pour porter le coup fatal à sa fille honnie… Lorsque les éclats de voix d'une foule bruyante le poussèrent à s'évanouir furtivement entre les branches, après un dernier regard en arrière pour Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

C'était Albus Dumbledore, ainsi que les professeurs de Poudlard et même une foule d'élèves. Ils arrivaient sur les lieux et il y eut un mouvement de recul général lorsque l'on découvrit que Hagrid était mort. Puis deux personnes se portèrent volontaires pour faire reculer Bethsabée Isobel Meredith qui poussa un cri de chat écrasé.

Puis elle s'éveilla à l'infirmerie.

Quelques semaines, déjà, s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident. Les professeurs avaient fait plusieurs battues dans la forêt, avec l'aide d'hommes du Ministère, mais le mystérieux assassin était plus insaisissable qu'un ninja. Bientôt, il commença à se murmurer des choses étranges sur l'instabilité de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, des propos qu'elle n'entendit que de loin, par bribes, mais qui s'accompagnaient dans l'école de regards suspicieux comme des poignards dans le cœur. Les recherches s'étaient finalement estompées avant de s'arrêter, la scolarité avait repris son cours, mais la petite sorcière aux cheveux roses avait arrêté de fréquenter les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle passait maintenant son temps à éviter les autres, et pour l'heure, elle frissonnait à la fontaine durant les leçons, tandis que le printemps essuyait les derniers jours d'hiver.

Et ce fut là qu'elle eut la surprise de trouver Hermione à ses côtés. La jeune fille, nouvelle amie de Harry et Gryffondor, ne lui avait pratiquement plus adressé la parole depuis leur tout premier jour à Poudlard, et voilà qu'elle se trouvait maintenant assise à ses côtés, ses cheveux toujours en bataille, un livre épais pressé contre sa poitrine. Ce fut donc étrange lorsqu'elle demanda à Bethsabée Isobel Meredith comment elle se sentait. Mais c'était aussi la première personne à le demander, alors la jeune fille explosa en sanglotant. Elle avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si Hagrid était mort, elle avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si tout allait mal dans cette école, les cours, les maisons, le Quidditch… Elle aurait voulu être morte.

\- C'est très facile de dire que tout est de ta faute.

Cette remarque sèche gifla Bethsabée Isobel Meredith qui releva la tête, secouée. Hermione reprit une inspiration en regardant droit devant elle.

\- C'est facile parce que du coup, les autres n'ont plus grand-chose à rétorquer, pas vrai ? Tu donnes l'air de tout prendre sur toi, d'assumer tes responsabilités, mais en réalité, c'est très facile de sortir des paroles en l'air et de dire ces choses. D'autant que très souvent, les gens sont satisfaits de cela, tant qu'on ne dit pas que c'est leur faute à eux. Il n'y a pas de conflits.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

\- Tu sais, en début d'année, je ne t'aimais pas. Parce que tu répondais toujours aux questions des professeurs, tu te mettais toujours en avant pendant les cours, tu te donnais l'air si brillante !

Elle se remit à contempler l'horizon.

\- Mais après, j'ai réfléchi. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait peu de monde qui t'appréciait, et que tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Déjà, ça m'a fait pas mal réfléchir. Et puis, surtout, je me suis rendu compte que si tu n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été moi, la bêcheuse, j'étais tellement prête à vouloir attirer toute l'attention sur moi. En fait, si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais peut-être pas vécu une si bonne année que cela. Les autres m'aiment bien, ils ne me cherchent pas d'histoires. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente de cette année, finalement.

Elle se retourna en souriant vers Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, ébahie.

\- Je veux dire que je suis plutôt contente que tu sois là.

Un hoquet de poulet l'interrompit. La sorcière aux cheveux roses ouvrit sa veste pour en sortir Fumseck. Hermione pencha la tête avec intérêt. Le phénix avait l'air d'un affreux dindon déplumé. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith parut réfléchir longuement, tandis que Fumseck se dandinait entre les deux jeunes filles sur la rambarde de la fontaine en poussant tour à tour des caquètements et des croassements. Puis les traits de son visage parurent se contracter, comme si elle avait enfin pris une décision.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander un service, alors ? J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de mon phénix, j'ai une course à faire.

Le soleil était déjà bas lorsqu'elle s'avança à grands pas vers la forêt interdite. Elle essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait, mais évidemment, c'était comme se dire de ne pas penser à un éléphant rose. On y pensait forcément. Ou alors, sauf si on ne savait pas ce que c'était. Hagrid, qui n'avait pas acquis sa réputation de garde forestier d'un coup de baguette magique, aurait sans doute dit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de gros blaireau.

Quelqu'un la héla. Elle soupira, fatiguée. Ce n'était donc pas assez difficile comme ça ?

C'était Drago, accompagné de ses larrons, Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Attends, ne t'en vas pas ! Je sais que tu vas te mettre en danger.

Bethsabée lui jeta un regard triste.

\- On le sait, parce qu'on le sent à cause de ces marques que tu nous as fait, c'est comme si tu avais mis une part de toi en nous. C'est nous qui avons prévenu tout le monde la dernière fois avec Hagrid. Laisse-nous venir avec toi pour te protéger, cette fois.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith eut une vision fugitive de l'avenir. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et prit la parole.

\- Dans ce cas, si j'ai toujours du pouvoir sur vous, je vous ordonne de ne pas me suivre et de vivre une très longue vie, heureuse.

Elle prit un instant de réflexion.

\- En tout cas, plus longue et heureuse que si vous pouviez me suivre dans cette forêt.

Et elle les planta là, toujours en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith, cria Drago Malefoy.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un garçon mi-licorne mi-centaure pour me protéger.

\- Quoi, les centaures et les licornes se reproduisent entre eux ? hurla le petit garçon blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'ils vont au cinéma ? lança-t-elle, mais elle ne fut pas sure que sa dernière remarque soit entendue, elle était déjà loin, et les garçons ne pouvaient pas la suivre à cause de son sortilège.

Lord Voldemort l'attendait à l'entrée de la forêt. Elle le voyait, dans sa grande cape noire. Elle inspira un bon coup, et passa la frontière entre les arbres.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, siffla-t-il.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith sortit la baguette magique jumelle de celle de Harry dans sa main droite, et la baguette de sureau de Dumbledore de la main gauche.

Elle se concentra tandis que son père attaquait le fameux chapitre si galvaudé du serpent tentateur. Il lui suggérait de le rejoindre, dans le camp des ténèbres, de devenir son bras droit, si elle ne voulait pas mourir. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith se concentrait sur ce sortilège, qu'elle avait inventé, il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à s'ennuyer pendant les cours des professeurs et à se former toute seule. C'était un sort qu'elle avait bricolé parce qu'elle avait deux baguettes. Les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient trouvé l'idée intéressante et l'avaient aidé à le perfectionner.

Son père continuait sa litanie tentatrice, la sermonnant sur son incapacité à reconnaître la puissance des ténèbres. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith rattrapait dix années de relation père-fille en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite et en pensant à complètement autre chose.

Et le sortilège fut près.

Les deux baguettes se tordirent puis se tortillèrent avant de se changer en deux serpents, Bethsabée Isobel Meredith leur murmura des mots en fourchelangue et les reptiles glissèrent le long de ses bras pour se rejoindre. Ils s'entremêlèrent alors pour former une espèce de caducée, une baguette magique que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith saisit entre ses doigts. Lord Voldemort, d'abord les yeux écarquillés par ce prodige, se mit à hurler en jetant son sortilège de mort, et sa fille en fit autant de son côté.

Sauf que son sortilège de mort, elle l'avait amélioré. Non seulement sa baguette deux-en-un était plus forte, mais la puissance en était augmentée parce qu'elle puisait dans sa propre énergie vitale. Les serpents qui composaient sa baguette avaient les crocs plantés dans sa main et pompaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Il n'avait aucune chance, elle le voyait tandis que l'éclair vert qui sortait de sa baguette faiblissait sous l'impact de l'éclair rose étoilé que jetait Bethsabée Isobel Meredith. Cependant, il y eut un retournement de situation lorsque Lord Voldemort sortit lui aussi une nouvelle baguette magique. Elle devait sans doute appartenir à son autre tête. Dans un sourire de vampire, il lança les mots :

\- Accio Pierre Philosophale !

La pierre rouge sang montée en pendentif autour du cou de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith fut soudain arrachée pour se retrouver dans les doigts crochus du maître des Ténèbres. La petite sorcière aux cheveux roses se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il puisait progressivement de l'énergie vitale de la pierre tandis qu'il reprenait le dessus dans leur duel avec un grand rire sardonique.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle devait tout donner. Après tout, se dit-elle pour se réconforter, ce n'était pas la mort qui faisait mal, c'était la douleur, la séparation et l'oubli. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith devait sacrifier sa vie pour donner la mort à son père. Dans son dernier souffle, elle laissa échapper un juron moyenâgeux que Helga Poufsouffle lui avait appris et qui semblait approprié dans ces circonstances.

\- Foutrecouille par la malpeste !

Le torrent de lumière rose et or désintégra Lord Voldemort qui s'éparpilla façon puzzle en un torrent de cendres. Et le corps sans vie, étrangement bleu et glacé de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux fixes.

À Poudlard, au dortoir de Gryffondor, Hermione poussa un cri. Fumseck avait spontanément pris feu et agonisait dans un torrent de flammes impressionnantes. Du côté de Serpentard, les garçons tâtèrent, étonnés, les endroits où se trouvaient à l'origine leurs tatouages en forme d'étoiles. Ils avaient disparus. Les trois s’entre-regardèrent et Drago poussa un gémissement d'angoisse avant de prendre son manteau pour sortir dans la nuit noire, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons.

La lune était à présent haute dans le ciel. Des araignées mangeuses d'hommes commençaient à tricoter de leurs petites pattes vers le cadavre de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith afin de s'en repaître. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles observaient. Les araignées de la forêt interdite savaient que généralement, en observant assez longtemps, les choses finissaient par mourir et devenir comestibles.

Bethsabée Isobel Meredith quant à elle se retrouvait à flotter dans un tout autre monde. Tout lui semblait flou et confus. Hagrid posa la main sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit.

Une galopade la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, un centaure avec une corne sur le front et une robe immaculée chassait les araignées qui la recouvraient. La petite sorcière se leva d'un coup et exécuta une petite danse angoissée pour essayer d'évacuer les plus petites bestioles qui s'accrochaient à elle. Bethsabée Isobel Meredith remercia la créature pour son aide. Le centaure s'inclina.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je m'appelle Victor.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais. Je l'avais vu.

Ensuite, il serait sans doute intéressant de dire que Bethsabée Isobel Meredith revint à Poudlard, qu'elle fut portée en triomphe, et que tout alla mieux pour elle. Il serait sans doute important de préciser également qu'elle avait sûrement survécu à la mort grâce à la part d'elle-même qu'elle avait laissé chez Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Sans doute qu'avec un peu de chance, ses pouvoirs ont fortement diminué après ce rude combat, faisant d'elle une élève presque normale et beaucoup plus heureuse. Mais pour finir, l'on dira surtout qu'Élisa mit le point final à son histoire.

Et quitta l'ordinateur avec un sourire. Et voilà, c'était fini. On n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Bethsabée Isobel Meredith.

Et pendant qu'elle tournait le dos, sans se douter que son amie Nicole avait fait des pieds et des mains pour cela en secret, sur l'internet, les reviews positives se multiplièrent.

FIN

Note de l'Auteur : Je voudrais remercier les lectrices qui m'ont accompagné tout au long de cette histoire, Caprice K, Dark-Kumiko, Dogywoman, Eleyon, Feufollet, Gene Rottenapple, Ignie, Les Nerles, Lindamire, Mak64, Mikan-Naranja, N la C, Roseblack31, Tartaupoil et Yakumo17. Ainsi que les lectrices anonymes, comme Lapin d'Alice et Kelly. Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs qui sont venus m'encourager après que j'ai fait de la publicité sur le forum français : Agrond et CuteCiboulette. Et enfin ma dernière lectrice, qui m'a découvert par hasard : Mevanoui. Et aussi tous ceux qui ne se sont jamais manifestés. J'espère que je n'oublie personne. À bientôt.


End file.
